La Théorie des Probabilités Romantiques
by elyteracy
Summary: "Et pour la première fois de sa vie, avec ce pas-si-inconnu-que-ça nommé Eren, avec un nom qui lui semblait plus le sien que celui qu'il avait porté ces dix-huit dernières années, sur une route qui menait nulle part, il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde."
1. La Fuite

**Disclaimer** : Levi et Eren sont la propriété de Hajime Isayama

**...**

_"N'importe où! n'importe où! pourvu que ce soit hors de ce monde!"  
__(Le Spleen de Paris_, Baudelaire)

* * *

Lucien se regarda dans le miroir. Lui, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris, son corps trop petit et trop fin, sa peau pâle, ses traits délicats, presque féminins, et cette impression constante de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui. On était un mardi, il était neuf heures du soir, Lucien n'avait rien de différent comparé à hier.

Rien, excepté le fait qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire, et qu'il avait maintenant dix-huit ans.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à quelque chose de particulier le matin de ses dix-huit ans. Sa mère était venue, l'avait embrassé sur le front, lui avait donné son cadeau. Des patins neufs étaient maintenant au pied de son lit.

Mais, peut-être, avait-il espéré que quelque chose change. Cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Celle qu'il avait depuis ses onze ans, et qu'il avait attribuée au fait d'être un adolescent. Pourtant, il se tenait devant le miroir, il avait dix-huit ans, et rien n'avait changé.

Il était seul dans la maison. Sa mère était infirmière de nuit, et était partie il y a une heure maintenant. Elle ne reviendrait que demain matin très tôt. Lucien ne lui en voulait pas. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait parfois été en colère. Maintenant qu'il était plus grand, il comprenait. Il se sentait parfois seul, mais rien qu'un film plus ou moins intéressant puisse lui faire oublier.

Il aimait sa mère. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il ait tout ce dont il avait besoin, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de moyens. A seize ans, il avait commencé un travail à temps partiel pour l'aider, peu importe sa véhémence.

Rien, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ? C'était incompréhensible.

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester debout devant le miroir plus longtemps, il se retourna. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il avait besoin de sortir. De s'échapper des murs de la maison.

Il jeta ses nouveaux patins dans un sac à dos, avec ses clés, son porte-monnaie et son portable. Il s'habilla chaudement, et sortit.

Il arriva à la patinoire quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait au moins un avantage à vivre dans une ville aussi petite que Wilburton : rien n'était jamais loin.

Elle était fermée, bien sûr, mais Lucien avait les clés. Le gardien le connaissait bien, et il savait que Lucien venait parfois le soir. Il lui faisait confiance.

Il entra. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu surréaliste à regarder la patinoire vide. Lucien hésitait presque à allumer la lumière. Seulement, s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne verrait rien. Cela serait trop dangereux. Il décida d'allumer uniquement celles sur les murs autour de la glace, illuminant ainsi seulement la patinoire, et non le reste de la salle.

La lumière se reflétait sur la glace de façon un peu magique. Lucien resta debout à regarder la surface blanche pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il cligna des yeux et se décida à bouger.

Lucien posa son sac sur un banc, et enfila ses patins. En quelques minutes, il fut près. Il posa son pied sur la glace, poussa, et se laissa glisser.

Lucien aimait patiner. Il aimait glisser sur la glace, entendre l'air chanter dans ses oreilles, la sensation de liberté que cela lui procurait. Lorsqu'il sautait, il pouvait s'imaginer pendant quelques secondes qu'il volait. Lorsqu'il patinait, il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui et la glace. Il n'y avait pas d'université, pas de faux amis, pas de rires moqueurs, et surtout, il n'y avait plus cette sensation qui lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. Lorsqu'il était sur la glace, c'était comme si celle-ci l'acceptait. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être.

Il tourna, sauta, dansa sur la glace pour un temps indéfini. Les secondes et les minutes n'avaient plus d'importance. Il ne faisait attention qu'à ses pieds sur la glace, son équilibre, et les notes invisibles qui sonnaient dans sa tête.

Lorsque ses jambes lui crièrent qu'elles ne pouvaient pas continuer, lorsque sa respiration se fit erratique et sifflante, seulement là, il s'arrêta. Droit, au milieu de la patinoire, il fit une révérence aux tribunes vides.

Ou c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle vide, rebondissant sur les murs et le plafond. Lucien se crispa, cherchant des yeux d'où venait le bruit. Une ombre se détacha des autres, et il put distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune homme.

« C'était impressionnant, lui dit l'inconnu, et la lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux, de telle façon qu'il était impossible de distinguer leur couleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna-t-il, en retour, prêt à s'enfuir si besoin. (Un coup de patin pouvait faire très mal.)

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules.

— C'était ouvert, » expliqua-t-il, innocemment, comme si cela pouvait excuser d'être entré sans permission.

Lucien fronça des sourcils, et glissa vers l'entrée de la patinoire, là où se tenait l'inconnu. En se rapprochant, il vit qu'il était plutôt grand, à la peau hâlée et cheveux en bataille.

Maintenant qu'il était proche, il pouvait voir que les yeux de l'inconnu oscillaient entre le vert et le bleu. _Océan_, pensa-t-il. Ils brillaient, et Lucien décida qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'appeler _l'inconnu_, et qu'il l'appellerait donc Yeux Clairs.

L'inconnu se poussa de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. Lucien fit quelque pas sur le sol avant de se baisser pour détacher les lacets d'une de ses chaussures, puis l'enleva.

« Pourquoi es-tu entré ? Demanda-t-il, un patin à la main, près à se défendre.

Les yeux de l'inconnu suivirent sa main droite, celle qui tenait le patin, et il eut l'air un peu moins à l'aise, malgré le sourire malicieux qui recourbait légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Lucien se félicita intérieurement.

— La curiosité, j'imagine, Yeux Clairs lui offrit comme réponse. Je ne comptais pas rester, mais je t'ai vu, sur la glace, et j'ai changé d'avis. »

Lucien leva les yeux vers lui. Ce type était étrange.

Il ne répondit pas. Il enleva son deuxième patin, remit ses chaussures. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, et se leva pour partir. Il était déjà onze heures trente, il était temps qu'il rentre.

Yeux Clairs le suivit à l'extérieur. Lucien aurait probablement dû avoir peur de lui. Il faisait sûrement vingt-cinq centimètres de plus que lui, et semblait musclé. Pourtant, lorsque Lucien croisait ce regard océan, il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que le jeune homme puisse lui faire du mal.

Il contempla la rue sombre, et imagina sa maison vide. La cuisine froide, le canapé inconfortable, sa chambre silencieuse. Soudainement, rentrer ne semblait plus si attirant. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu.

« Allons au McDo, je ne veux pas rentrer. Tu payes. »

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis devant un inconnu, dans un fast-food dégoutant, à minuit, avec une boite de frites, offerte par ce fameux Yeux Clairs.

L'inconnu était silencieux. Lucien se demandait pourquoi. Il était surpris. Le brun avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui devait parler beaucoup. Il regardait la nuit par la fenêtre, sans un mot.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé à partir ? Lui demanda soudainement Yeux Clairs.

Lucien le fixa, ses grands yeux océan, sa peau dorée, ses épaules larges, sa mâchoire masculine. Il ne connaissait rien de lui.

— Où ça ? Voulut-il savoir.

L'inconnu haussa des épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, admit-il, loin d'ici. Autre part.

Lucien le regarda quelques instants. Il y avait une passion dans ses yeux océan qui trahissait son envie de partir. Peut-être Lucien n'aurait pas dû être étonné que l'inconnu lui pose cette question. Il décida qu'il pouvait avouer la vérité.

— Oui, admit-il, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement. Tout le temps. »

Le silence retomba. Lucien s'attendait à plus. A ce que Yeux Clairs lui pose des questions. Pourquoi, pas exemple ? Mais, il n'aurait pas pu répondre. Comment pouvait-on expliquer la sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce monde ?

« Ce soir, je m'en vais, l'informa l'inconnu. Je peux prendre quelqu'un. Viens avec moi.

Lucien le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Pourtant, sa proposition lui paraissait bien trop attirante. Il avait terriblement envie de dire oui.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-il plutôt.

L'inconnu le fixa. Ses yeux étaient verts maintenant. Comme deux émeraudes.

— Tu ne peux pas, ou tu n'oses pas ?

— L'université (_il n'avait pas envie d'y aller_), mes amis (_quels amis ?_), mon boulot (_qu'il n'aimait pas_), ma mère (_elle n'avait pas besoin de lui_)… je ne peux pas partir.

Yeux Clairs lui sourit tristement.

— Si tu le dis, accepta-t-il. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, je pars à trois heures, cette nuit. Rejoins-moi devant la patinoire. »

Yeux Clairs se leva, vérifia son portable, et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

« Hey, c'est quoi ton nom ? L'interpella Lucien avant qu'il ne sorte.

— Je te le dis si tu te décides à venir! » Lui répondit Yeux Clairs, avec un clin d'œil.

Lucien fronça du nez et fit la moue. Ce n'était pas juste, c'était du chantage!

* * *

Une fois chez lui, dans sa chambre, l'étrange rencontre semblait avoir été un rêve. La seule preuve que tout avait été réel, était le petit dessin d'un tournesol gribouillé par l'inconnu sur une serviette. Et les mots : 3 heures.

Lucien regarda son réveil. Il affichait une heure trente. Il s'assit sur son lit. Ses yeux balayèrent sa chambre. Ils revinrent au réveil. Une heure trente-et-un. Ils se posèrent sur la serviette. La question de l'inconnu résonnait dans sa tête. _N'as-tu jamais pensé à partir ?_

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas. _Mensonge_. Il y avait trop de choses qui le retenaient ici. _Quoi, vraiment ?_ Il tenait à la vie qu'il menait maintenant. _Dans cette petite ville perdue ?_

Et il s'en rendit compte. Il n'y avait rien qui le retenait. Il se leva sans attendre plus longtemps. Il sortit un sac de son placard, puis se tourna vers sa chambre.

Là, une question se posa. Comment faire tenir toute sa vie dans un sac ? Il hésita. Il mit toute une trousse de toilette, accompagné de lessive de voyage. Il ne pouvait pas vivre salement. Il ajouta quelques vêtements, une paire de chaussures, en plus de celles qu'il avait aux pieds. Son passeport, tout l'argent qu'il avait, son ordinateur, son iPod. Un cahier et des stylos. Une photo de lui et sa mère. _L'arrache-cœur_, _Le Monde de Charlie _en livres. Ses patins.

Il arrangea sa chambre. Le peu qu'il y avait à arranger. Il prit un bout de papier et un stylo. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi écrire à sa mère. Mais c'était important, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il s'appliqua, et tenta de mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ce n'était pas facile. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, il était deux heures et demi. Il marcha jusqu'à la patinoire, l'esprit encore plein de doutes. Et si l'inconnu s'était moqué de lui ? S'il était déjà parti ? S'il se révélait être un pervers ? Il était à peine plus vieux que lui, mais l'âge ne voulait rien dire.

Malgré tout, l'inconnu était là, adossé au mur du bâtiment, une cigarette à la main. Il tourna la tête vers lui lorsque Lucien s'approcha. Il lui fit un grand sourire, et ses yeux océan s'illuminèrent. Quand Lucien fut à sa hauteur, il posa son sac au sol.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, avoua l'inconnu.

— Moi non plus, concéda Lucien. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je viens, en réalité.

— Peut-être parce que cette ville est aussi vide que le désert du Texas, et nous ne sommes même pas au Texas ? » Proposa l'inconnu.

Lucien ne put se retenir. Il rit. Ce n'était même pas drôle. Mais à cette blague, c'était comme si toute la tension qui s'était accumulée ces dernières heures venait de le quitter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit ainsi, et lorsqu'il se calma, il se sentait bien. Il était détendu, finalement.

L'inconnu le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Lucien s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas touché à la cigarette qui se consumait lentement entre ses doigts.

« Tu ne la fûmes pas ? Demanda-t-il.

L'inconnu suivit son regard posé sur le bâtonnet.

— Non, répondit-il, regardant la cigarette comme s'il était surpris de la voir entre ses doigts, qu'il ne savait pas comment elle avait fini ici.

— Pourquoi l'allumer alors ? Voulut-il savoir.

— J'aime regarder la fumée s'envoler, murmura l'inconnu, un peu distant, comme s'il se rappelait de lointains souvenirs.

Lucien lui jeta un regard en coin. L'inconnu suivait bien les volutes du regard.

— Tu es putain de bizarre, déclara-t-il.

L'inconnu rit légèrement.

— Oui probablement, » confirma-t-il.

Lucien se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec lui. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Et il l'appelait toujours l'inconnu dans sa tête.

L'inconnu se leva, écrasa sa cigarette sur le bord d'une poubelle et y jeta le mégot. Lucien fut content de constater qu'au moins, il ne s'embarquait pas avec un (trop) gros dégueulasse.

« C'est ta dernière chance pour changer d'avis, le prévint l'inconnu.

— Je vais la passer alors, répondit Lucien. »

L'inconnu lui sourit, puis lui tendit une main. Il y posa la sienne. La main de l'inconnu était large, et la sienne si fine en contraste, qu'elle s'enroula autour de sa paume et de ses doigts. Il se sentit tiré, et se leva.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de l'inconnu. Lucien ne savait pas ce que c'était. Les voitures ne l'avaient jamais intéressées. Elle était noire, avec quatre places, et les sièges arrières étaient abaissés.

Il posa son sac dans le coffre, puis fit le tour de la voiture. L'inconnu lui ouvrit la porte, et Lucien fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Ma mère m'a appris à être un gentleman en toutes occasions.

— Je ne suis pas une fille, crétin.

Yeux Clairs rit.

— Non, c'est vrai. »

Lucien se glissa dans la voiture, et ferma la porte lui-même, jetant un regard noir à l'inconnu.

Il enleva son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe, et les jeta derrière. Yeux Clairs prit place à côté de lui, et démarra la voiture.

« J'espère que t'es pas un pervers, grommela Lucien,

— C'est un peu tard pour me demander ça, non ? » Fit remarquer l'inconnu.

Il fut bien obligé d'admettre que celui-ci avait raison.

Ils roulèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le silence complet, jusqu'à que Lucien décide qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à appeler cet inconnu, l'inconnu ou Yeux clairs.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Finit-il par demander.

— Eren, lui dit Yeux Clairs.

— C'est un joli prénom, marmonna-t-il.

Il le pensait.

— Merci, le remercia Eren avec un petit sourire. Et toi ?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Les mots de dévalèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse les retenir.

— Levi, déclara-t-il. Appelle-moi Levi.

Ce prénom lui était venu comme une évidence.

— Où veux-tu aller alors, Levi ?

— N'importe où, dit-il. Je m'en fous. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, avec ce pas-si-inconnu-que-ça nommé Eren, avec un nom qui lui semblait plus le sien que celui qu'il avait porté ces dix-huit dernières années, sur une route qui menait nulle part, il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde.

* * *

_Maman,_

_J'imagine que la première chose qu'il faut que je dise, c'est que je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Juste moi._

_Lorsque tu rentreras, je serais parti depuis longtemps. Je ne me suis pas enfui avec une petite copine ni un petit copain, je n'ai pas été kidnappé. Je suis juste parti._

_Je fais confiance à la personne avec qui je suis parti. Je ne peux pas dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, mais s'il-te-plait, n'en perds pas des heures de sommeil. Je m'en voudrais._

_Si tu m'appelles, je ne te promets pas de répondre. Pas tout de suite. Mais je te jure de t'appeler._

_Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai faite à la légère. J'avais besoin de partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à Wilburton. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer. C'était comme me noyer ici. Pardon si tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Mais je te promets, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pense sincèrement que tout ira bien._

_Je reviendrai. Je ne peux pas te dire quand. Et je ne peux pas te promettre de rester ensuite. Mais je reviendrai._

_Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas dis au revoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ton retour. Et si tu avais été là, je ne suis pas sûr j'aurais eu le courage de te laisser._

_Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu as toujours été une bonne mère, et ce n'est pas à cause de toi._

_Fais attention à toi, et ne t'inquiète pas trop._

_Je t'aime,_

_Lucien_


	2. La Vérité

_— J'ai vécu plusieurs vies que j'ai oubliées._  
_— On ne décide pas d'oublier d'un claquement de doigts!_  
_— Si. Tu oublies ou tu meurs.  
(Le Club des Incorrigibles Optimistes,_ Jean Michel Guenassia)

* * *

Levi n'aurait pas dit qu'il était confortablement installé lorsqu'il se réveilla, mais il était plutôt reposé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour ne découvrir que le gris de l'intérieur d'une porte de voiture. Il cligna des yeux. C'était vrai, il n'était pas dans son lit. Plus chez lui. Il était parti.

Il attendit que la panique se manifeste en lui.

Rien ne vint.

De l'inquiétude, oui. Comment le prendrait sa mère ? Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait jour. Il était seul dans la voiture. Où était passé Eren ? Il se redressa, et se rendit compte qu'il était enroulé dans une couverture. Il nota qu'il aurait à remercier le jeune homme.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps, car une tête aux cheveux châtains en bataille et une paire d'yeux océan apparut à la fenêtre.

Eren ouvrit la porte, et Levi remonta la couverture jusqu'à son visage pour se protéger du froid. Eren s'appuya contre la porte, et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Bien dormi, belle-au-bois dormant ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

Levi lui jeta un regard noir, puis chercha l'heure des yeux. Onze heure trente.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? Grommela-t-il, un peu embarrassé d'avoir dormi si longtemps.

— Tu étais si mignon enroulé dans la couverture que je n'ai pas pu me convaincre de le faire, expliqua Eren avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Levi grogna, et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il n'était pas _mignon_. Eren ne fit que lui rendre un sourire amusé.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? Voulu-t-il, savoir.

— Une aire d'autoroute, l'informa Eren. Ils ont des douches à l'intérieur, je me suis dis que tu voudrais en prendre une. »

Levi le regarda un peu surpris. Mais il ne dit rien. En effet, il ne dirait pas non à une douche.

Il enleva la couverture, la roulant et la jetant à l'arrière, puis s'étira, un petit grognement satisfait s'échappant de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'Eren le regardait avec un sourcil arqué.

« Quoi ?

Eren secoua la tête, mais son petit sourire en coin ne disparut pas.

— Rien, c'est juste que… Tu me fais penser à un chat. »

Un chat ? C'était ridicule. Il fronça du nez, et Eren rit, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Oui, définitivement un chat…»

Il décida de l'ignorer.

Il sortit de la voiture, et récupéra son sac à l'arrière. Eren était assis sur le capot, son portable dans les mains, mais Levi ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de toute façon.

Il entra dans le magasin, et en effet, il y avait bien des douches. Il se déshabilla, et l'alluma. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et il soupira d'aise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils se faisaient longs derrière, au niveau de la nuque, tombant de quelques centimètres sur son cou. Il était temps qu'il les coupe. Peut-être pourrait-il changer de coupe de cheveux ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il en avait envie. Il fallait également penser au fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Et il était déterminé à ne pas utiliser celui de sa mère, même s'il avait prit sa propre carte de crédit.

Il se lava minutieusement, comme à son habitude. Il se rhabilla. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, Eren était en train de se brosser les dents. Il lui sourit dans le miroir, les dents pleines de dentifrice, et Levi fit la grimace, fronçant du nez, faisant rire de nouveau Eren.

Il prit place au lavabo à côté de lui, et fit de même. Il se coiffa ensuite, utilisant un peigne, ramenant ses mèches en arrière avec un peu d'eau.

« Je t'offre le petit déjeuner ? Ou plutôt un brunch à cette heure-ci ? Lui proposa Eren avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

— Tu crois pas que tu devrais garder ton argent pour toi ? Fit-il remarquer, en fronçant des sourcils.

Eren rit, mais Levi ne comprit pas pourquoi.

— De l'argent, j'en ai beaucoup, expliqua-t-il. Trop même.

— C'est _ton_ argent ? S'étonna Levi.

— Argent de poche, précisa Eren. Mon père est un riche avocat, en plus d'être le PDG de l'entreprise où il travaille.

Levi le regarda de la tête aux pieds, ses Converses usées, son jean élimé, son t-shirt noir, son gilet à capuche, et sa veste en cuir. Il n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. Comment est-ce que ce type était-il le fils d'un avocat friqué ?

— Vas-y, tu peux payer le petit-dèj', » accepta-t-il.

Et le grand sourire qu'il reçut en retour le convainquit qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter.

* * *

Levi se retrouva ainsi devant une tasse de thé noir, des toasts avec des œufs, et une salade de tomates, en face d'Eren, mangeant un mélange peu ragoutant de bacon et d'œufs et de ketchup. Levi fronça du nez en le voyant en avaler un fourchette entière.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours rien du jeune homme devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'appelait vraiment Eren. Ce n'était pas un nom commun après tout.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Dit celui-ci, la bouche encore pleine, et Levi eut expression entre le dégoût et la surprise. Tu me regardais fixement.

— Je…, chercha-t-il ses mots. Qui es-tu ? Je veux dire, qui es-tu vraiment ? Est-ce que Eren est ton vrai nom ?

Eren sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir son porte-monnaie, et lui tendit une carte. Levi la prit.

— Non, mon vrai nom n'est pas Eren, mais Will, l'informa Eren. Enfin, William, mais personne ne m'appelait William.

En effet, sur la carte, une carte d'étudiant, il y avait une photo d'Eren, avec le nom William Johanson. Il était étudiant à l'université de Wilburton.

— Pourquoi Eren ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules.

— Je ne pourrais pas te dire vraiment, avoua-t-il. Je sais juste depuis que je suis tout petit, que dès que j'aurai l'occasion de changer de nom, je m'appellerai Eren. Et toi, pourquoi Levi ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, en réalité.

— Ça sonnait juste, j'imagine, proposa-t-il comme réponse, et lui tendit son permis de conduire.

Eren arqua un sourcil.

— Lucien Bradburry, lit-il à voix haute.

— Oui, et alors ? Grommela Levi.

— Rien, rien, c'est juste que le nom ne te colle pas vraiment, tu vois. Lucien venant de lumière, et tout, ricana Eren. Oh mais… Ton anniversaire était hier!

Levi grogna. Ce type était un vrai gamin.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

— Mais il faut fêter ça! S'exclama Eren.

— Non, refusa Levi immédiatement. On n'a pas besoin de le fêter, je n'ai pas envie de le souhaiter, on ne le souhaitera pas.

— Mais Leviiiii, supplia Eren.

— Non, c'est non, Eren, » prévint-il en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Eren abandonna après ça, mais continua de bouder pour le reste du repas.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas, discutant de tout et de rien, ou plus précisément Eren parlant, et Levi grognant ou hochant la tête pour lui faire croire qu'il écoutait. Ils quittèrent ensuite la table, et Eren demanda à Levi de l'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'il achetait un truc, de ses mots. Levi le regarda suspicieusement, mais accepta.

Il n'aurait pas dû, décida-t-il, lorsqu'Eren revint avec deux cupcakes, dont l'un avait une bougie plantée sur le dessus.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme ne fut absolument pas intimidé. Au contraire il ne fit que sourire de plus belle.

— Je sais que ton anniversaire était hier, mais je me suis dit qu'on pouvait tout-de-même le fêter ensemble, expliqua-t-il, tout fier, et les yeux brillants.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le souhaiter, rappela Levi.

— Tu ne vas pas gâcher ces deux beaux cupcakes quand même, » susurra Eren.

Ce n'était pas juste. Levi soupira. Eren sauta presque de joie, avant de chercher enthousiasment dans son sac pour en sortir un briquet, et alluma la bougie. Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il être trois ans plus vieux que lui ?

« Fais un vœux puis souffle, » lui dit Eren.

Il hocha la tête, ferma les yeux. Il fit son vœux, puis souffla, et la flamme s'éteignit. Eren lui fit un grand sourire.

Ils mangèrent les cupakes, assis, sur le capot de la voiture, et Levi dut admettre qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais.

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à Eren.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

— Il y a-t-il un endroit en particulier où tu veux aller ?

Levi secoua la tête. Non, non il ne savait pas où il voulait aller. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière.

— Toi ? S'enquit-il.

Eren haussa les épaules.

— Allons à New York, proposa-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Voulut savoir Levi.

—C'est grand, c'est grouillant, et je n'y suis jamais allé.

— Grouillant ? Répéta Levi.

— Oui, il y a plein de monde! Expliqua Eren, tout excité.

—C'est une description…intéressante, » concéda Levi en arquant un sourcil.

Eren lui fit un grand sourire, et Levi se demanda qui était vraiment le plus vieux entre eux. Il avait un enthousiasme enfantin.

* * *

Ils étaient partis depuis trente bonne minutes, déjà. Levi regardait le paysage passer par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait que le son de la radio entre eux, et Eren qui fredonner les musiques joyeusement. Levi ne disait rien, mais en réalité, il avait vraiment envie de lui poser des questions. Il se décida finalement.

« Eren, pourquoi tu es parti ?

L'interpelé quitta la route des yeux une seconde pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

— Parti ? Répéta-t-il. De quoi tu veux… oh. De Wilburton ? »

Levi hocha la tête. Eren baissa le son de la radio, la laissant seulement comme un bruit de fond. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son explication.

« Un matin, je me suis réveillé, et je me suis rendu compte que… Je pouvais pas continuer à vivre cette vie une seconde de plus. J'allais devenir fou. Vraiment. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Je voulais faire plaisir à mon père et je suis allé en droit mais… J'en pouvais plus. Ça ne m'a jamais plu. Je voudrais pouvoir aider la justice, mais pas comme ça. Je me suis forcé. J'avais même des bonnes notes. Seulement, je pouvais pas rester dans cette ville. Je voulais voir le monde et… C'était pas en restant à Wilburton que cela allait arriver. »

Eren s'arrêta de parler. Il serrait le volant si fort que Levi pouvait voir les articulations de ses doigts devenir blanches. Il attendit qu'Eren reprenne.

« J'imagine que beaucoup de gens voudraient vivre la vie que j'ai eu. Mais moi, la seule chose dont j'ai toujours rêvé c'est de m'enfuir. Je voulais aller voir le monde. Rencontrer tous ces gens différents de moi, voir les montagnes, les forêts, apprendre d'autres langues, l'océan…

— Tu n'as jamais vu la mer ? S'étonna Levi.

Eren sourit tristement.

— Non je… J'ai fait une promesse, il y a longtemps. D'aller la voir avec quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il.

Levi le regarda du coin de l'œil.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette personne ? Demanda-t-il.

— Comment tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Fit remarquer Eren.

— Tu n'es pas allé voir la mer, non ? Rétorqua Levi, en haussant un sourcil.

Eren rit, clairement amusé, mais ses yeux ne pétillaient pas comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

— Elle…, commença-t-il, mais sembla se reprendre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue.

— Tu comptes la retrouver ? Interrogea Levi.

— Je…ne sais pas, » avoua Eren.

Il y avait dans ses yeux, un regard distant, comme s'il voyait à travers la route, son esprit loin. Levi se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Il ne savait encore que peu de choses sur Eren, au final. Et, se rendit-il compte, Eren ne savait rien de lui.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement ensuite. Levi apprit qu'Eren aimait beaucoup faire la fête. Il semblait avoir une réserve infinie d'histoires plus ou moins ridicules sur ses amis. Il dansait apparemment bien (d'après lui-même). Son style de musique était tout ce qu'il aimait bien, allant du jazz au hard rock sans aucun problème. Levi avait même haussé un sourcil surpris en tombant sur de la K-Pop lorsqu'il fouillait son iPod pour de la musique. Eren avait seulement haussé les épaules.

« Quoi ? J'aime bien. Et tu peux pas me dire que les coréennes sont pas mignonnes, » s'était-t-il justifié.

Levi avait secoué la tête, et avait juste choisi une musique au hasard, une qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait un peu parlé de lui-même aussi. Lui avait dit qu'il patinait depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère. Pas de frère, pas de sœur. Qu'il aimait le thé, et s'assoir tranquillement avec une tasse chaude et un livre pendant l'hiver.

Eren avait ensuite chanter _Let it go_ de Frozen. Levi s'était senti obligé de se moquer de lui, mais pour être honnête, il chantait vraiment bien. Après _Let it go_, ils avaient eu _Under the Sea_.

Son téléphone avait sonné, affichant le contact de sa mère. Il le garda dans sa main, ne sachant que faire. Il n'était pas prêt. Il regarda l'écran sans bouger, jusqu'à qu'il arrête de sonner.

Eren resta silencieux après ça. Levi lui en était reconnaissant pour ça.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire quelques courses dans un petit supermarché perdu. Levi prit un panier et commença par aller acheter du pain. Denrée sûre, et il pouvait faire pas mal de chose avec du pain. Il alla acheter des tomates parce que c'était un de ses légumes (ou fruit, peu importe) préférés.

Eren et lui s'étaient séparés pour aller plus rapidement, mais quand Eren revint, il avait les bras plein de paquets de chips, de gâteaux, et autres conneries qui ne faisaient définitivement pas un repas.

« Eren, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

— Des chips, du chocolat, des M&amp;M's…

— Stop, » le coupa Levi.

Il soupira, pinçant le pont de son nez, avant de secouer la tête.

« Vas reposer toutes ces conneries, on en n'a pas besoin, ordonna Levi.

— Mais Leviiii, supplia Eren, le regardant de ses grands yeux verts, et Levi dut se faire violence pour ne pas le laisser faire.

— Non, gamin, il en est hors de question, refusa-t-il. Ça t'apprendra à gâcher de l'argent sur des conneries en plus.

— Levi, s'il-te-plait, implora Eren une nouvelle fois, lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

— Tu as le droit de prendre un des trucs dans tout ce…bordel, accepta-t-il, mais _une_ _seule_ chose. »

Eren lui fit un grand sourire, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de repartir pour ranger ce qu'il avait prit. Levi resta figé quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur son dos. Il porta la main à sa joue, puis cligna des yeux. Il secoua la tête, et retourna à remplir son panier d'achats vraiment utiles.

Eren revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, avec une énorme plaquette de chocolat. Il fit un grand sourire, fier de lui, alors que Levi levait les yeux au ciel. Cette plaquette n'avait définitivement pas été dans le tas qu'Eren avait ramené tout-à-l'heure. Il avait probablement dû aller la chercher après en se rendant compte que quitte à n'avoir le droit d'acheter qu'une seule connerie, il ferait mieux de l'acheter la plus grosse possible.

Ils arrivèrent à la caisse ensemble. Au moment où Levi sortit son porte-monnaie pour payer, Eren attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de payer, et tendit sa carte à la caissière. Levi lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais il l'ignora, faisant rire la jeune fille à la caisse.

* * *

Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, Eren se retourna soudainement pour lui crier quelque chose, tenant bien haut sa main dans lequel se trouvait-

_-une lame, sa cape verte qui claquait dans le vent, le pantalon blanc de son uniforme taché de boue-_

« Levi! »

La voix d'Eren le sortit de ses pensées. Il le fixait avec les sourcils froncés, une expression légèrement concerné sur le visage. Levi cligna des yeux.

« Désolé j'ai… eu un moment d'absence, » s'excusa-t-il.

Eren n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il ne poussa pas.

* * *

Eren reprit le volant après leurs courses, Ils ne parlaient plus beaucoup, se posant parfois des questions sans grande importance.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Eren semblait avoir du mal à rester éveillé (il assuma qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir pendant la nuit), il lui proposa de prendre sa place au volant.

« Tu sais conduire ? Demanda-t-il.

— Ouais, confirma Levi.

— T'as un permis ?

Levi lui lança un regard amusé.

— Nope. »

Eren rit légèrement, et arrêta la voiture pour qu'ils puissent échanger leur place. Levi ne chercha même pas à cacher son sourire satisfait.

Levi conduisit pour plusieurs heures. Eren était endormi dans le siège passager, son visage innocent, respiration lente et régulière. Il faisait plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait. Levi ne s'en était pas rendu compte car Eren souriait beaucoup et facilement, mais quand il dormait, ses traits étaient plus détendus, libres de tensions causées par des problèmes que Levi ne connaissait pas.

Eren dormit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, dépendant du point de vue. Il se réveilla lorsque Levi arrêta la voiture à une aire d'autoroute pour aller aux toilettes. Il était appuyé contre la voiture, les mains dans les poches lorsque Levi revint. Il lui sourit. Levi fit un hochement de tête.

« Je conduis, prévint Eren.

Levi fronça des sourcils.

— Je vais bien, je peux encore conduire, grogna Levi en jetant un regard noir à son ami (c'était plus simple de l'appeler comme ça que "compagnon de route").

— J'en suis sûr, assura Eren avec un sourire taquin, mais j'aimerais tout de même conduire. »

Levi le fusilla du regard, mais le brun continuait de le regarder avec ce sourire en coin qui le faisait rager, et qui était ridiculement attractif. Probablement _parce qu_'il était ridiculement attractif.

Levi croisa les bras, mais laissa Eren prendre sa place.

* * *

_Il volait. Il pouvait sentir le vent qui emmêlait ses cheveux, la sensation de liberté. Il en aurait profité si une créature de plusieurs mètres avec le but de l'engloutir ne le poursuivait pas._

_Il fit un demi-tour en utilisant un arbre, sa lame prête. Il trancha la nuque de la créature. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, de la vapeur s'échappant de son corps démesuré._

_Il s'arrêta sur une branche haute, évaluant la situation. En se retournant il vit un autre soldat se jeter sur une des créatures. Ses cheveux bruns, sa silhouette lui était familière. Au moment où le soldat coupa la nuque de la créature, une autre apparut de derrière un arbre. Il se jeta vers lui à toute vitesse, hurlant : _

_« E…_

* * *

…REN! »

Il se réveilla en criant, la cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut quelques seconde pour reconnaître l'intérieur de la voiture.

Il se laissa retomber contre le dos du siège, prenant des inspirations profondes pour retrouver son calme. Il était seul dans le véhicule. Où était passé Eren ?

Il se détacha, ouvrit la porte. Il entendit de la musique un peu plus loin. Il reconnut une guitare. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur, alors Levi décida d'emporter de la couverture. Il la serra autour de lui.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une sorte de parc. Il faisait encore nuit, et Levi devina qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir plus que quelques heures.

Il suivit le son de la guitare. Eren était assis sur un banc.

« _So we lay in the dark_, chantait-il. _Cause we've got nothing to say... _»

Levi ne connaissait pas la chanson. Eren avait une jolie voix.

« _Just the beating of hearts,_

_Like two drums in the grey_. »

Il s'approcha doucement. Ses pieds ne faisaient qu'un petit bruit étouffé sur l'asphalte. Il s'assit sur le banc, et Eren arrêta de jouer pour se tourner vers lui.

« Quel cliché, se moqua-t-il, le gamin qui s'enfuit de chez lui avec sa guitare.

Eren rit gentiment.

— C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, admit-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais dans ce cas, tu es l'adolescente amoureuse qui a fugué et qui m'a suivi.

— Pardon ? S'écria Levi, d'un ton faussement offusqué. Je te ferais remarquer, Eren, que ta fille a une bite en trop dans cette histoire. Et une paire de seins en moins. »

Cette fois le rire d'Eren était plein et clair, et Levi se sentit le regarder, un peu fasciné. Il y avait quelque de contagieux dans la façon dont Eren riait, innocemment et sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Une fois qu'Eren retrouva son calme, le silence retomba entre eux. Un silence confortable, qui ne demandait pas à être rempli, un silence qui montrait qu'ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre. Levi était bien, pouvant sentir la chaleur d'Eren à quelques centimètres de lui. Leurs épaules s'effleurèrent, et Levi se laissa appuyer contre Eren. Il avait facilement froid, se dit-il comme excuse, et même si c'était vrai, pour être honnête, il avait juste envie de le toucher. Eren ne bougea pas. Il jugea que cela voulait dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Après un moment qui aurait pu être ou très bien des heures, ou seulement une poignée de minutes, Levi décida de briser le silence,

« J'ai rêvé de toi, » murmura-t-il.

Les mots semblaient malgré tout trop forts dans le calme de la nuit. Eren ne dit rien. Il attendait probablement qu'il continue. Levi n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Il pouvait sentir les grands yeux océan d'Eren sur lui.

« Un souvenir, corrigea-t-il. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir. »

Il eut un rire jaune en entendant ses propres mots. Il se mordit la lèvre, secoua la tête.

« Tu dois penser que je suis fou, souffla-t-il, en regardant le ciel.

Avec les nuages on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles. Une main se posa sur les siennes. Il tourna la tête, et rencontra les pupilles turquoises d'Eren.

— Tu n'es pas fou, assura-t-il. Les rêves ont commencé il y a quelques mois. Enfin, je pensais que ce n'était que des rêves au début. Puis je t'ai rencontré.

Levi fronça des sourcils.

— Tu veux dire, ce soir-là? Demanda-t-il. A la patinoire?

Eren hocha la tête.

— Soudainement, il y avait devant moi une des personnes de mes rêves, expliqua-t-il. C'était complètement dingue.

— Tu ne comptais pas demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner au début, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Levi.

— Non, confirma Eren. J'ai même hésité à te parler. Prouver que tu n'étais pas juste une sorte d'illusion, c'était prouver que les fragments de rêves, les visages flous et les noms sur le bout de ma langue étaient vrais. Et c'était terrifiant.

Levi se demanda comment serait sa vie si Eren avait décidé de l'ignorer. Cela faisait qu'un jour qu'ils étaient partis, et déjà, tout était si différent. Et Eren avait raison, c'était terrifiant.

— Pourquoi tu l'as fait finalement ? » Demanda Levi, d'un ton dur.

Eren le fixa, et il y avait quelque chose comme du regret au fond de ses yeux. Il semblait vouloir rester silencieux, mais Levi voulait, _avait besoin_, de savoir. Il pouvait sentir la peur et la colère au fond de son ventre.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me parler ? Je ne me souvenais de rien, je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux vies dans ma tête! Je n'ai pas envie d'un film d'horreur dans mes souvenirs. »

Eren ne répondit pas, les yeux détourné, comme s'il ne voulait pas avouer. Comme un lâche. Levi attrapa ses épaules, serrant fort, plantant ses ongles dans la peau à travers le t-shirt, parce qu'à ce moment, il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir.

« Pourquoi, Eren ? POURQUOI ? Cria-t-il.

— PARCE QUE JE VOULAIS PAS ETRE SEUL! » Hurla Eren, en se levant d'un coup.

Levi se calma soudainement. Il savait ce que c'était la solitude. Il fixa Eren, les sourcils froncés.

« Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici, expliqua-t-il. Peu importe les amis que j'avais, peu importe les petites-copines, les petits-copains, je me sentais toujours étranger. »

Eren se rassit sur le banc. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avec un soupir.

« Puis je t'ai vu entrer dans cette patinoire. Tu étais différent de mes souvenirs. Plus jeune, plus fin, moins musclé. Tes cheveux, ta coupe était différente. Je ne me rappelais pas de ton prénom, vaguement de ton physique, mais je me souvenais bien de ton visage, et que tu étais important pour moi. Même maintenant, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il. Mais c'était définitivement toi. Et après des mois à me demander ce qu'était ces rêves, j'avais juste besoin de rassurance. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Levi pensa à toutes ces années où il avait eu ce même sentiment. Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Eren ? Et ne se sentait-il pas mieux depuis qu'il était parti de Wilburton ?

— Je…, hésita-t-il. Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour… penser à tout ça.

— Oui, j'imagine, dit Eren, avec un sourire triste.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux. Levi le regarda du coin de l'œil.

— La personne avec qui tu as fait la promesse d'aller voir la mer, elle vient de cette autre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Levi.

— Oui, il l'est, confessa Eren.

— Tu te rends compte que la probabilité que tu le trouves est infime ? Fit-il remarquer.

— Je t'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua Eren.

Levi ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était vrai. Il était là, à côté de Eren, par le plus grand et le plus incroyable des hasards. Et c'était incroyable de penser que s'il était sorti cinq minutes plus tard, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré.

« Joue quelque chose, » enjoint-il Eren, parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se distraire.

Eren ne prit pas tout de suite sa guitare. Il commença par claquer ses doigts, chantant par-dessus. Levi le regarda, un peu surpris. Il ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais il fallait avouer que malgré le patinage, il n'écoutait pas tant de musique que ça.

« Claque tes doigts au même rythme pour moi, s'il-te plait ? » Lui commanda Eren.

Il hocha la tête, et fit comme lui avait demandé le brun. Il prit sa guitare, plaça ses doigts sur le manche.

« _you'd be thirteen_

_I'd be thirty-five_

_gone to find a place for us to hide_, » chanta Eren, doucement.

Levi sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

_Be together, but alone_

_as the need for it has grown..._

* * *

**A/N :** **La première chanson joué par Eren est Run de Daughter. La seconde est Thirteen Thirtyfive de Dillon.**

**Rejoignez moi sur tumblr ( lheonce*.tumblr*.com moins *) pour encore plus de Ereri, des mini-fics postées exclusivement sur mon blog, et beaucoup de blagues nulles accompagnées de jeux de mots tout aussi pourries!**


	3. La Réunion

_Dans le creux de ta paume_

_Où ma main se blottit_

_Je retrouve mon abri_

_Doux et calme. Comme un baume_

_(Abri, _Esther Granek)

* * *

Eren chanta encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Levi resta enroulé dans sa couverture, les genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête posée contre son épaule. Eren posa ensuite sa guitare, et leva doucement la main pour la poser sur la tête de Levi, comme s'il était un animal sauvage. Il le laissa faire, et Eren caressa sa tête. D'abord avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment Levi allait réagir, puis plus sûrement.

Eren tourna sa tête, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, si léger que Levi aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait rêvé.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Levi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne lui en voulait pas, car dans la même situation qu'Eren, il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Il hocha la tête légèrement. Cela sembla suffire à Eren.

* * *

Ils retournèrent à la voiture quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il nous reste à peu près cinq heures de trajet, l'informa-t-il. Tu veux conduire ? »

Levi se sentait mou, et déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il secoua la tête, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas exactement en état de prendre le volant.

Eren leva la main, et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts dans un geste tendre. Les paupières de Levi se fermèrent une fraction de seconde. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, en silence, et Eren fit l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Levi prit la place passager. Il posa sa tête contre sa main, et regarda la paysage défiler. Eren avait mis la radio, et elle résonnait dans son esprit comme un doux fond musical. C'était réconfortant de se dire qu'il y avait une raison pour le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à sa place. Cela le faisait peur aussi, ces souvenirs, cette autre vie, toute l'horreur qu'il avait vu dans cet unique rêve.

« Je vais appeler ma mère, déclara-t-il.

— Maintenant ? S'étonna Eren. C'est un peu tôt.

— Elle travaille de nuit, elle devrait rentrer dans une heure, l'informa Levi. Je l'appellerai à ce moment là.

Eren lui sourit sans quitter la route des yeux.

— Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda-t-il.

— Hannah, dit Levi.

— C'est un joli prénom, souffla Eren. Tu savais que cela veut dire Grace en hébreu ? »

Levi hocha la tête. Sa mère le lui avait dit lorsqu'il était petit.

Eren ne lui posa pas d'autre question. Levi lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait probablement compris que Levi n'avait pas trop envie de parler.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Levi décida d'appeler sa mère. Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« _Lucien, mon chéri ? Oh mon Dieu, j'étais si inquiète!_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Et avec qui ? Ce n'est pas un pervers, n'est-ce pas ? Où es-tu maintenant ? Est-ce que…_

— Maman, la coupa Levi. Je ne peux pas répondre si tu me poses tant de questions à la fois, tu sais.

— _Oh oui, tu as raison_, concéda-t-elle. _Je suis si contente de t'entendre, chéri. J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi._

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, se sentant coupable.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il l'entendit soupirer au téléphone, mais il ne sut dire si c'était un soupire de soulagement ou d'agacement.

— _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Demanda-t-elle, finalement.

Il hocha d'abord la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Oui, je te promets je vais bien, Maman, assura-t-il. La personne avec qui je voyage est très gentille. Il prend soin de moi. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux que je te le passe ?

Sa mère sembla hésiter une seconde.

— _Je veux bien, oui,_ » admit-elle.

Il leva la tête, chercha Eren du regard. Il était contre le capot de la voiture, une cigarette à peine entamée entre les doigts.

« C'est ma mère, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le téléphone. Elle voudrait te parler. »

Eren lui fit un sourire, et prit l'appareil, le glissant entre son épaule et son oreille. Levi s'écarta, puis se glissa dans le voiture. Il attrapa un des sacs contenant la nourriture qu'ils avaient achetée, et fouilla. Il en sortit une tomate. Il récupéra le couteau suisse dans la boite à gants, et trouva une fourchette en plastique.

Lorsqu'Eren toqua à la porte ouverte, lui faisant lever les yeux, il venait de finir la première tomate. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil inquisiteur, mais ne fit que lui tendre le téléphone.

« Allo, Maman ?

— _Oui, Lucien. Je voulais te dire que tu peux revenir quand tu veux,_ promit-elle. _Je suis un peu en colère mais… Je te connais, tu n'es pas parti sur un coup de tête. Enfin, si mais… Si tu as décidé de partir, c'est que tu le voulais vraiment. Et je respecte ton choix. De plus, William semble être un jeune homme tout à fait respectable._

— Will…, hésita-t-il. Oh oui, William. Oui, il est cool…

Il fronça du nez à son choix de mots. Eren (William) n'était pas que cool, mais Levi ne savait pas vraiment comment le décrire.

— _Appelle-moi, d'accord ?_ L'implora sa mère. _Je m'inquiète, même si je sais que tu es capable de prendre soin de toi-même._

— Je te le promets, Maman, jura-t-il. Je t'aime.

— _Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri,_ lui répondit sa mère. _A bientôt._ »

Il raccrocha, une boule dans la gorge. Il rangea son portable. Pendant l'appel, Eren s'était assis au volant, les pieds dehors. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, posant sa tête sur la jambe de Levi. Il voulait demander quelque chose, et Levi le sentit tout de suite.

« Quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

— Je n'ai que des fragments de souvenirs mais… Je pense bien que c'est la première fois de mes deux vies que t'entends dire _Je t'aime_ à quelqu'un, remarqua Eren.

Levi plissa son nez.

— Ton père t'a jamais appris à t'occuper de ton cul plutôt que ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Grogna-t-il.

Eren rit, apparemment habitué au mauvais caractère de Levi. Il haussa les épaules.

— Il semblerait que non, » déduit-il.

Eren ne bougea pas sa tête de sa cuisse. Levi le fusilla du regard, jusqu'à que le brun fasse une grimace.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'étonna-t-il.

Eren lui tira la langue, sans résultat. Il tenta une nouvelle grimace, mais Levi lui pinça le nez.

— Aïe! Ça fait mal, Levi! S'exclama-t-il. (Levi arqua un sourcil parce que c'était le but, justement.) J'essayais juste de te faire sourire.

Il faisait la moue maintenant, ce qui le rendait ridiculement adorable avec ses grands yeux océan.

— T'es bizarre, déclara Levi.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui mange des tomates à quatre heures du mat', contra Eren.

Il fit un sourire satisfait alors que Levi croisait les bras en fronçant du nez.

— Dégage ta tête de mes jambes et conduis, flemmard, qu'on arrive demain matin et pas dans quinze jours, lui ordonna Levi.

— Bien, mon Capitaine! » S'exclama Eren, en se relevant.

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre eux deux, le titre faisant remonter des souvenirs et un sentiment de malaise que les deux auraient préféré éviter.

« Hum, je veux dire… Enfin…c'est juste une façon de parler, bafouilla Eren, essayant de se rattraper.

— Bouge, Eren, j'en ai marre de dormir dans cette putain de voiture, » commanda Levi.

Cela suffit apparemment à briser la gêne entre eux car Eren lui fit un de ses grands sourires et démarra la moteur.

* * *

« _If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere_, chantait Eren à tue-tête, _It's up to you, New York, New York_.

— On est arrivés dans quinze minutes, tu veux pas te calmer ? Soupira Levi.

— Mais Leviii, geignit Eren. C'est la chanson parfaite pour ce moment!

— Tu peux aussi te la fermer, et on arrivera quand même, remarqua-t-il.

— Pff, t'es pas drôle, » se plaignit Eren, mais il s'arrêta de chanter.

Levi compta cela comme une victoire personnelle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite rue déserte, Eren déclarant qu'il avait besoin d'une tasse de café ou il risquait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un petit établissement appelé Mywaycup Coffee. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde, heureusement. Ils faisaient la queue derrière une jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré, un bonnet sur la tête. Il commanda un capuccino, paya puis partit.

En sortant, il fit tomber une carte. Eren se baissa pour la lui rendre, et se figea. Levi le regarda curieusement. Soudain, le brun se jeta à l'extérieur. A travers la vitre, Levi put le voir regarder à droite et à gauche.

Lorsqu'Eren revint à l'intérieur, il croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, crétin ? »

Eren secoua la tête. Il baissa les yeux vers la carte comme si c'était un objet incroyable. Il ne dit rien et la tendit à Levi.

Il la prit. C'était une carte d'étudiant pour NYU. Il y avait une photo. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et cheveux blonds lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu cette tête quelque part.

Il leva les yeux vers Eren pour une explication.

« Tu te souviens de la promesse dont je t'ai parlé ? Demanda-t-il, et Levi hocha la tête. C'est lui, c'est Armin, la personne avec qui j'ai fait la promesse.

Levi ouvra la bouche pour répondre, lorsque quelqu'un toussa pour attirer leur attention. Il lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille au comptoir.

— Vous comptez commander quelque chose ? Voulut-elle savoir, ignorant Levi. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui attendent derrière vous.

— Oh, pardon! S'exclama Eren, en se rendant compte qu'en effet, ils bloquaient la queue. Je vais prendre un café mocha, s'il-vous-plait. Et toi Levi ?

— Un thé noir, grommela-t-il.

— Vos noms, s'il-vous-plait ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je suis Eren, l'informa-t-il, et le petit grincheux c'est Levi. »

Il ne se gêna pas pour envoyer un coup de pieds dans son tibia, puis partit réserver une place avec un sourire satisfait au petit cri de douleur qu'Eren laissa s'échapper.

Eren arriva deux minutes plus tard avec leurs commandes. Il prit place en face de Levi. Il sortit la carte de sa poche et la posa sur la table.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve Levi, déclara-t-il.

Il hocha la tête.

— On a sa carte, il va à NYU, fit-il remarquer. Si on va à l'université on pourrait peut-être le trouver.

— On n'est même pas des étudiants là-bas! Fit remarquer Eren. Et comment est-ce qu'on va la retrouver, cette université est géante!

— Qu'on soit pas des étudiants, on en a sérieusement rien à foutre, l'assura Levi. Personne ne va faire attention à nous. Le retrouver par contre… Si on va à l'administration, on peut peut-être demander ses cours ?

— Je sais pas, je suis pas convaincu, avoua Eren.

— De toute façon, la première chose à faire, c'est d'aller à l'université, assura Levi. On peut toujours improviser une fois là-bas.

— D'accord, » accepta Eren.

* * *

Ils allèrent au premier bâtiment qu'ils purent trouver. Levi regarda le flot d'étudiants, cherchant Armin des yeux. La probabilité qu'ils se rencontrent était moindre mais ils ne perdaient rien à regarder.

Ils décidèrent de demander à quelques personnes. Sur la dizaine à qui ils parlèrent, il n'y avait qu'une qui l'avait déjà vu, mais ne connaissait même pas son nom avant de le voir sur la carte. Levi et Eren ne purent rien tirer d'elles. La seule personne qui les aida fut une jeune fille pressée qui leur dit rapidement en passant qu'il était probablement à la bibliothèque. A savoir laquelle, c'était une autre question.

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc.

« Si je dois parler à encore un de ces putains d'étudiants, je l'étrange, prévint Levi.

— On va jamais s'en sortir comme ça, soupira Eren.

— Il nous faudrait un peu plus, marmonna Levi. Si on savait au moins ce qu'il étudie.

Eren se releva d'un coup.

— Je sais! S'exclama-t-il.

— Tu sais quoi ? Grommela Levi.

— J'ai une amie qui se débrouille vraiment bien dans tout ce qui est informatique, expliqua Eren.

— Et donc ? On n'a même pas d'accès internet parce qu'on est pas étudiants, remarqua Levi.

Eren lui fit un de ses petits sourires en coin qui montraient qu'il savait quelque chose que dont vous n'étiez pas au courant.

— Tu vas être ébloui par ce qu'elle peut faire, » promit-il.

Il sortit son portable, chercha quelqu'un dans ses contacts, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille. Levi le regarda suspicieusement. Eren lui fit un clin d'œil, il décida de l'ignorer.

« Hey Luce, c'est Eren. Oui, je suis toujours vivant, désolé pour ça. Ecoute, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Levi et moi… (Petit rire.) Oui, je te le passe juste après. Pour mon problème. Je cherche quelqu'un. J'ai son nom, son prénom, son université et son numéro de matriculation. Tu peux me trouver son majeur avec ça ? Tu peux m'avoir son numéro de portable aussi ?! Euh, oui, c'est pas mauvaise idée. Ok je te le passe. »

Il donna les informations à la dénommée Luce, puis tendit le téléphone à Levi qui le fixa quelques secondes, hésitant à le prendre. Eren lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il le prit.

« Allo ? Dit-il.

— _Hey! Je suis Lucilla, mais appelle-moi Luce, s'il-te-plait. Je hais mon prénom_, se présenta la jeune femme de l'autre côté du fil. _Tu es Levi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il pouvait entendre le son d'un clavier. Luce semblait taper à une vitesse folle.

— Comment tu me connais ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il y eut un petit flottement. Il devina qu'elle devait être concentrée sur autre chose.

— _Oh, Eren m'a parlé de toi quand je l'ai appelé l'autre soir,_ expliqua Luce distraitement. _Tu dormais._

Il lança un regard meurtrier à Eren, et celui-ci lui rendit un regard confus.

— Tu l'appelles Eren, remarqua Levi.

— _Mmh ? Oh, oui, il a toujours préféré qu'on l'appelle Eren,_ expliqua la jeune femme. _Je me suis jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi, je hais mon prénom, donc je pouvais comprendre._ »

Il y eut plus de tapements, un petit grognement, des cliques de souris, et finalement un petit « _Alors c'est qui la meilleure ?_ ».

« _Parfait, j'ai tout ce que vous voulez,_ déclara Luce fièrement. _Donc, Armin Hayden, vingt ans. Il a changé son prénom à dix-huit ans, il s'appelait… James. Pas très original… Bref, il a son majeur en relations internationales et mineur en psychologie. Un petit génie, apparemment, vu ses notes. Dis à Eren que je lui envoie son numéro de portable par sms._

— Comment tu as fait pour trouver tout ça ? Demanda Levi, impressionné.

Luce rit.

— _Une magicienne ne révèle pas ses secrets, _souffla-t-elle, mystérieusement. _La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas très légal… Bon, cher Levi, ce fut un plaisir de te parler, mais faut que j'aille en cours. La prochaine fois que j'appelle Eren, on pourra rediscuter._

— Oui, d'accord, accepta-t-il. A la prochaine. »

Elle raccrocha.

Il rendit son téléphone à Eren.

« Elle va t'envoyer son numéro de portable dans un text, l'informa Levi.

— Ok, super, dit-il. Elle est incroyable, non ?

Levi hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'elle était pour le moins surprenante.

— Tu lui as parlé de moi, accusa-t-il.

Eren eut l'air embarrassé.

— Eh bien, c'est juste que c'est une de mes meilleurs amies, et elle savait que j'étais parti de chez moi, se défendit Eren. J'ai presque rien dit sur toi! Juste que tu t'appelais Levi, et ton âge. »

Levi lui lança un regard suspicieux. Eren leva les mains en signe de d'innocence. Il se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais plus tard, il n'avait pas le temps maintenant.

Son portable vibra. Eren enregistra le numéro.

* * *

Le campus de NYU était ridiculement grand. La bibliothèque pour les sciences humaines était à au moins un kilomètre de là où ils se trouvaient.

C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu de New York, une carte de la ville entre les mains, leur portable dans l'autre, essayant de se trouver leur chemin. Levi pestait contre la carte du nouvel iPhone parce qu'elle était vraiment nulle, pestait contre la carte de papier parce qu'elle était bien trop grande et pas claire (et qu'elle n'indiquait pas directement le chemin), pestait contre Eren qui essayait de le calmer, et finalement décida de demander à un passant.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, vous sauriez où se trouve la bibliothèque Raymond Fogelman ? Du Campus NYU, demanda-t-il froidement.

La pauvre dame eut l'air complètement effrayé, mais heureusement, Eren intervint. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Levi, et fit un grand sourire à l'inconnue.

— Veuillez pardonner mon ami, il est un peu fatigué, s'excusa-t-il. Nous allons tous les deux être étudiants à NYU l'année prochaine, et nous cherchons une des bibliothèques du campus. Voici l'adresse.

Il tendit son portable à la dame, qui fut bien plus coopérative maintenant qu'Eren était celui qui lui parlait.

— Oh, vous n'êtes vraiment pas loin! Les assura-t-elle. Les rues sont perpendiculaires ou parallèles ici, c'est très facile de se retrouver. Continuez sur cette rue jusqu'à la quatrième avenue vers la droite. »

Eren la remercia copieusement, et la dame pouffa une main devant la bouche. Levi les regarda les bras croisés, irrité. Elle était tellement ridicule à rire comme ça, c'en était presque pathétique. Eren était bien trop jeune pour elle de toute façon.

Eren se rendit rapidement compte que Levi était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais il ponctuait toujours la conversation de petits remarques sarcastiques. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot pourtant.

Eren se planta devant lui, marchant à l'envers.

« Tu vas foncer dans quelqu'un crétin, grommela Levi.

Eren lui sourit.

— Tu ne parlais plus, je me demandais si tu me faisais la gueule, expliqua Eren.

Levi fronça du nez.

— Je te fais pas la gueule, se défendit-il.

Eren donna un petit coup de l'index sur son nez. Levi voulut lui taper sur le bras pour se venger, mais le brun retira sa main avec un rire avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

— Quand tu fais cette expression, tu me fais penser à un chat grincheux, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Levi lui lança un regard meurtrier.

— Si tu m'appelles un chat grincheux encore une fois, je te fais bouffer ta guitare, menaça-t-il, regardant décidément devant lui, ignorant Eren.

Le brun se remit à côté de lui.

— Allez Levi, arrête de bouder, c'était pour rigoler, » le supplia-t-il.

Levi ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés résolument sur la rue.

Eren planta son doigt dans son épaule, ses côtes, son flanc. Levi lui attrapa la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, connard ? Grogna-t-il.

— Tu me répondais pas, se justifia Eren.

— Est-ce que ça te donne le droit de m'emmerder ? » Demanda Levi avec sarcasme.

Eren haussa les épaules avec ce petit sourire satisfait à la fois rageant et terriblement séduisant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à cette fameuse bibliothèque. Ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux se séparer pour le trouver plus vite.

Ils parcoururent les allées, vérifièrent toutes les tables de chaque étage, mais furent incapable de le trouver. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre au troisième étage, les mains vides. C'est en s'appuyant sur la rambarde et regardant distraitement en bas qu'Eren vit une tête blonde familière se diriger vers la sortie. Il allait crier, mais Levi fut plus rapide, lui collant une main sur la bouche pour l'obliger à rester silencieux. Eren hocha la tête avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Levi le suivit alors qu'il dévalait les marches, s'inquiétant un peu qu'il trébuche et finisse par descendre la tête la première. Il aurait dû faire plus confiance à Eren car pas une seule fois il eut une seconde d'hésitation, et il arriva en bas en un seul morceau.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en courant sous l'œil réprobateur de la bibliothécaire. Ils se jetèrent à l'extérieur. Eren regarda à droite et à gauche.

« Là! » S'écria Levi en pointant vers la gauche.

Eren se jeta à la suite de son ami.

« Armin! » Cria-t-il, mais le blond ne l'entendit pas.

Il accéléra sa course, et Levi le suivit d'un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa réunion.

« ARMIN! » Hurla-t-il de nouveau, et cette fois, le blond se stoppa et se retourna.

Eren s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, le souffle court. Ils restèrent planté l'un devant l'autre pendant quelques secondes.

Armin le regardait avec des grands yeux, les doigts agrippant les livres dans ses bras.

« E- Eren ? Souffla-t-il.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire.

— En chair et en os, » déclara-t-il.

Armin laissa tomber tous ses livres au sol pour se jeter dans les bras ouverts d'Eren. Ils tombèrent dans un froissement de papier. Levi les regarda avec une pointe d'envie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Armin sanglotant contre son épaule pendant qu'Eren lui caressait la tête.

« Tu crois pas que t'es un peu vieux pour pleurer comme ça ? » Le taquina Eren.

Armin s'écarta de lui, essuyant ses larmes, et le tapa sur l'épaule pour se venger.

Son regard se posa sur Levi qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

« Caporal, salua Armin, avec un petit sourire.

Il secoua la tête.

— Juste Levi, corrigea-t-il en s'approchant. On est dans une autre vie. Je ne suis plus ton supérieur, tu n'es plus mon subordonné. Je suis même plus jeune que toi maintenant, et je n'ai que quelques vagues souvenirs...

Armin rit gentiment. Il ouvrit ses bras.

— Puisque tu n'es plus que Levi, justifia-t-il.

— Non, refusa tout net Levi.

— Allez Levi! L'encouragea Eren avec un grand sourire.

Son regard alla d'un jeune homme à l'autre, et finalement, il abandonna avec un soupir.

— C'est bon vous avez gagné, » marmonna-t-il, vaincu.

Il s'approcha d'Armin qui glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, remarqua Levi, légèrement dégouté. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps et fut un peu gênée, mais le blond parut satisfait.

Décidant que rester un plein milieu de l'université devant les yeux curieux de tous les étudiants qui passaient par là n'étaient pas spécialement confortable, ils se dirigèrent vers un café.

* * *

**A/N : La chanson qu'Eren chante est New York de Frank Sinatra. (Pour des jeux de mots pourris et encore plus de ereri, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon tumblr : lheonce).**


	4. La Mer

**Reviews (je répo****nds habituellement par message privé, mais comme vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site, je vous réponds ici!)  
**

**Lilice30 : Merci infiniment pour ta review. Cela me fait énormément plaisir que l'histoire et l'écriture te plaisent. Pour les fautes, hehe, je suis toujours obligée de repasser après avoir posté parce que j'en oublie toujours... Le bataillon, peut-être, peut-être. Tu verras! Eh oui Levi (je crois que je ne serai jamais capable d'utiliser l'orthographe français) a l'air plus vieux. C'est dans sa personnalité. Merci encore!**

**MlleNyaa : Ça m'a l'air d'être particulièrement confortable, et attrayant. Tu m'invites ? Je ramenerai mon propre thé. Merci encore pour ta lecture et review!**

* * *

_La mer est comme cela : elle efface ces choses de la terre parce qu'elle est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde._

_(Lullaby, _J.M.G Le Clézio)

* * *

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? Leur demanda Armin. Non, non, plus important! Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Levi et Eren se regardèrent. Il fit un petit signe de la main, invitant le brun à expliquer.

— D'accord, commença-t-il. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais ces rêves étranges, et comme des flashbacks qui arrivaient en plein milieu de la journée, et sérieusement, je pensais que je devenais fou. Donc j'ai décidé de partir de chez moi-

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu as fugué ? S'exclama Armin.

Eren fit la grimace.

— Pas vraiment, non, assura-t-il. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je vis seul, et j'ai prévenu quelques amis.

— Oh, d'accord, souffla Armin, visiblement rassuré.

— Donc je m'arrête à Wilburton en plein milieu de la nuit pour prendre de l'essence, en revenant je suis tombé sur Levi. Enfin, je l'ai vu de loin, et au début je n'étais pas sûr que c'était lui donc je suis entré dans la patinoire.

— La patinoire ? S'étonna le blond, en jetant un coup d'œil à Levi à côté d'Eren.

Il rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Hum, oui, confirma-t-il, un peu hésitant, je patine.

— C'est cool, hein ?! S'exclama Eren.

Armin sourit affectueusement.

— Calme-toi, Eren, conseilla-t-il. Je pense que Levi est parfaitement capable de parler pour lui-même.

Levi fit un hochement de tête à Armin pour le remercier. Ce n'était pas que l'enthousiasme d'Eren n'était pas amusant, voire attachant, mais il aimait bien pouvoir participer activement aux conversations.

— Oh oui, pardon, s'excusa le brun, un peu gêné, avant de reprendre son histoire. Donc j'entre dans la patinoire, et Levi patinait. Il était incroyable. »

Eren cogna gentiment son épaule dans celui de Levi avant de lui faire une grand sourire, et Levi détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues se colorer de rouge, juste après lui avoir lancé un regard meutrier. Armin eut un petit rire, cachant son sourire amusé derrière son poing. Il y avait un regard tendre dans ses yeux bleus, et Levi sentit un étrange pincement au cœur.

« Et ensuite ? Demanda Armin.

— On est allé au McDo, et on a discuté un peu, puis je lui ai proposé de venir, résuma Eren.

Armin arqua un sourcil.

— Juste comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

Eren haussa les épaules.

— Ben oui, confirma-t-il, sans vraiment comprendre le problème.

— Et tu l'as suivi, Levi ? » S'enquérit Armin, définitivement surpris.

Il fit un petit mouvement de tête pour confirmer.

Armin secoua la tête, ses yeux allant d'Eren à Levi, tour à tour.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables, murmura-t-il. Et partir avec Eren ne pose aucun problème pour toi, Levi ?

— Non, c'est bon, répondit Levi. J'ai parlé à ma mère.

— Oh, c'est bien, souffla Armin. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas sûr si tu t'étais fait embarqué par cet idiot sans la permission de tes parents. »

Armin remarqua alors les regards détournés de Levi et Eren qui n'osaient le regarder dans les yeux. Il fronça des sourcils. Levi se mordait la lèvre, et Eren frottait du pouce la peau entre l'index et le pouce de son autre main.

« Levi, tu as bien parlé à ta mère ? Vérifia-t-il. (Hochement de tête.) Avant ou après être parti ?

— Hum, après, » répondit Levi, après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Armin avait autant d'autorité, même en considérant le fait qu'il n'avait que des bouts d'images, et des scènes floues pour comparer. Peut-être était-ce la différence d'âge ? Armin était plus vieux qu'Eren d'un an dans ce monde.

Armin soupira, mais il y avait définitivement de l'affection dans son regard.

« J'imagine que je ne devrais même pas être étonné, admit-il. Comment vous m'avez trouvé, sinon ?

— Oh! S'exclama Eren. J'ai failli oublier.

Il sortit la carte d'étudiant d'Armin de la poche arrière de son jean, et la lui tendit.

— Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte, avoua le blond. Comment ça se fait que vous l'avez ?

— Complètement par hasard, expliqua Levi. On est arrivé ce matin, et Eren voulait prendre un café. On s'est pas rendu compte que c'était toi devant nous dans la ligne avant que tu fasses tomber cette carte. Et cet imbécile a mis quinze ans à bouger, donc quand il a voulu te rattraper, tu avais déjà disparu.

— C'est…assez incroyable, souffla Armin. Que vous vous soyez rencontré par hasard, puis que vous trouviez ma carte…

Eren tapa son front du doigt.

— N'y pense pas trop, Armin, conseilla-t-il. Profitons juste du fait d'être de nouveau ensemble!

Armin fit un sourire à Eren, et Levi observa leur échange, un peu envieux.

— Tu as raison, admit Armin. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

— La mer! S'exclama Eren. On avait dit qu'on irait le regarder ensemble.

Armin lui fit un grand sourire.

— Ça sera avec plaisir! » Accepta-t-il.

C'est ce moment que choisit le portable du blond pour sonner. Armin le sortit de sa poche, et vérifia ses messages. Il eut un sourire en regardant, et Levi arqua un sourcil suspicieux.

« Ta petite-copine ? Demanda-t-il, pour le taquiner gentiment.

Armin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Jackpot! S'exclama Eren. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? Elle est jolie ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà-

Levi plaqua sa main contre la bouche d'Eren pour l'empêcher de continuer.

— Désolé, Armin, je voulais pas être chiant, s'excusa Levi.

— Oh, non, non, c'est bon, rassura Armin. Je m'y attendais un peu. Eren n'a pas beaucoup changé. »

Levi se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai que le Eren de ses souvenirs et celui de cette vie n'avaient que peu de différences. Sans compter les changements physiques, bien sûr. Mais il avait toujours ce même enthousiasme, cette détermination particulière, cette soif de justice qui caractérisaient précisément Eren.

La constatation lui apporta une étrange boule dans le ventre. Contrairement à Eren, il savait qu'il avait changé. Il ne serait pas capable de faire ce que le Caporal (comme il l'appelait) avait été capable de faire. Le lui de maintenant ne pourrait pas envoyer des dizaines (des douzaines, même plus) d'enfants à leur mort, même pour le bien de l'humanité. Le Caporal était stoïque et on pouvait dépendre de lui. Levi n'était qu'un gamin avec une sale personnalité et un peu plus courageux, plus fou surtout, que la moyenne des gens.

Une chose chaude et humide sur la paume de sa main le sortit de ses pensées. Il retira immédiatement sa main de la bouche d'Eren en réalisant que c'était sa langue. Il lui lança un regard glacial et le brun eut la décence d'avoir l'air légèrement intimidé.

« Tu. Es. Un. Putain. De. Porc, déclara Levi en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Il sortit des lingettes désinfectantes de son sac-à-dos, et s'essuya la main.

— C'est ta faute Levi, se défendit Eren. T'avais l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées et tu retirais pas ta main.

— Ça n'empêche pas que tu es dégueulasse et que c'était vraiment pas nécessaire de faire ça, grogna Levi.

Le rire d'Armin attira leur attention. Il se rendit compte que les deux le fixaient maintenant, et rougit légèrement.

— Désolé, vous êtes juste amusants, expliqua-t-il.

Eren et Levi se regardèrent.

— On est amusant ? Répéta Levi avec un sourire carnassier.

— Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, prévint Eren. Alors, cette fameuse petite-copine ?

— Elle s'appelle Anastazja, leur apprit Armin. Elle est polonaise.

— Pologne ? Mais c'est super loin, fit remarquer Eren. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aux Etats-Unis ?

— Elle est ici en échange, expliqua Armin. Elle reste encore trois mois.

— Oh je vois, dit Eren, en hochant de la tête.

— Et vous deux, pas de petites-copines ? Demanda-t-il. Ou de petits-copains ?

Eren secoua la tête.

— Complètement seul, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas pour Levi par contre.

— Personne, grommela-t-il.

— Dommage, » les taquina gentiment Armin.

Son sourire sympathique se changea soudainement en sourire intéressé. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, et se rapprocha d'Eren.

« Par contre Eren, il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander, prévint-il.

L'interpellé afficha une expression un peu anxieuse.

— Euh, quoi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu m'as retrouvé avec seulement ma carte d'étudiant dans un campus de plusieurs kilomètres, souffla-t-il.

Levi avait oublié à quel Armin pouvait être flippant. Il valait mieux l'avoir dans ses amis quand ses ennemies, c'était sûr.

— Oh, euh, et bien, j'ai cette amie qui se débrouille particulièrement bien en informatique et…, bredouilla Eren. Enfin, je sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle m'a trouvé ton majeur, et ton numéro de portable.

Les yeux d'Armin pétillèrent.

— Vraiment ? Impressionnant, souffla-t-il. Il faudra que tu me la présentes.

— Hum oui, d'accord, accepta Eren. Sérieux Armin, me fais pas flipper comme ça. Je pensais que c'était un truc vraiment important.

Le blond rit gentiment.

— Pardon, j'étais juste curieux, s'excusa-t-il. Je me suis demandé si mon meilleur ami n'était pas devenu un génie dans cette vie.

Eren le tapa gentiment dans l'épaule.

— C'est pas comme si j'étais stupide d'abord! S'exclama-t-il.

Levi ricana, et Eren lui lança un regard faussement offensé.

— Vous avez un endroit où rester par contre ? Demanda Armin, en changeant de sujet.

Eren et Levi firent la grimace.

— Non, avoua Levi, en se mordant la lèvre.

Armin leur sourit.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une chambre d'amis, vous pouvez y dormir tous les deux, leur proposa-t-il. Elle a un lit deux places.

— Merci beaucoup, Armin! S'exclama Eren avec un grand sourire.

— T'inquiète pas, elle est tout le temps vide, de toute façon. »

Armin rangea ses affaires, et commença à se lever.

« Ne trainons pas trop, alors, il faut encore que je dépose mes affaires, et la nuit tombe vraiment tôt, leur fit remarquer Armin. Si vous voulez rester un peu à la plage, il faut pas qu'on tarde trop. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leurs vies respectives. Armin et Eren semblaient avoir des milliards de choses à se dire, et en même temps, ils avaient toute une vie à raconter, pensa Levi. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Armin prenait toujours soin de ne pas mentionner sa petite-amie. Il était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une coïncidence, surtout en comptant le fait que plus tôt, il avait réussi à changer le sujet assez facilement. Il espérait que ce n'était rien d'important.

* * *

Armin vivait dans un petit appartement au troisième étage. Il était joliment décoré, et propre, remarqua Levi avec satisfaction.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin pendant qu'Armin allait poser ses livres d'université dans sa chambre. Il vivait apparemment seul, mais Levi remarqua les petits détails qui montraient que quelqu'un passait régulièrement. Il y avait la deuxième brosse à dents qu'il repéra en allant se laver les mains, en plus du shampoing féminin. Deux serviettes, et une bouteille de démaquillant.

Apparemment, il ne fut pas le seul à trouver l'un de ses objets, car lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Armin, Eren était assis sur le lit, un soutien-gorge rouge pendant de son doigt. Les pommettes d'Armin étaient rouges. Levi s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, les regardant.

« Ann- Hum, Anastazja l'a oublié la dernière fois, marmonna Armin, clairement embarrassé.

Eren siffla.

— Rouge ? Sexy, » le taquina-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le blond récupéra le soutien-gorge et le rangea dans son armoire avant de sortir deux maillots de bain et les fourra dans les mains d'Eren. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit dans l'appartement.

« Armin ? »

Levi était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la demi-seconde de panique qui traversa le visage du blond.

« Vous avez qu'à… aller voir la chambre d'ami pendant que je m'occupe de ça, » dit-il distraitement, en faisant un signe de la main vers la porte en face de celle de sa chambre.

Il fit un sourire à Levi avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se redressa et lança un coup d'œil à Eren qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve ce qui vient de se passer carrément pas net, dit Levi.

— Moi aussi, » confirma Eren.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se dire un autre mot avant de se diriger en même temps vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

Levi ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait mais certainement pas à la jeune femme blonde qui était au milieu du salon. Cheveux blonds, grand nez, des yeux qui-

_étaient_ _fermés, un visage dans une prison de cristal_-

mais elle était vivante devant lui, et un assaut de souvenirs s'emparèrent de lui, des morts, des corps, du sang, des cris de terreur et il sentit son estomac se retourner.

Il se jeta vers la salle de bain et eu à peine le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant de se mettre à vomir.

Après une petit minute, il sentit quelqu'un lui frotter le dos dans un geste réconfortant. Il se releva et tourna la tête pour rencontrer les grands yeux inquiets d'Eren.

« Ça va ? » Murmura-t-il.

Levi hocha la tête, même si c'était un mensonge. Les images qui flashaient dans son esprit étaient dignes d'un film d'horreur. Il détestait être aussi faible lorsqu'il avait le souvenir d'un lui qui n'avait aucun doute lorsqu'il se jetait dans une bataille contre des géants nus de plus de cinq mètres.

Il appuya son dos contre la baignoire, le goût acide de la bile un douloureux rappel qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se brosser les dents. La main chaude d'Eren caressa gentiment le haut de sa tête et il soupira, fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit au bruit de pas. Armin se tenait maintenant dans la salle de bain, l'air à la fois désolé et appréhensif.

Eren se leva d'un coup.

« C'était quoi ça, Armin ? Grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'Annie faisait là ?

— C'est ma petite-copine. Elle a une clé, elle peut entrer quand elle veut, expliqua calmement Armin.

— Je croyais que ta copine s'appelait Anastazja ? S'exclama Eren.

— Elle s'appelle vraiment comme ça, comme ton vrai nom n'est pas Eren, contra le blond.

— Ce n'est pas ça la question! TU M'AS MENTI! S'énerva Eren. TU SORS AVEC ANNIE, CELLE QUI A TUE LE BRIGADE DE LEVI ET DES CENTAINES D'INNOCENTS!

— DANS UNE AUTRE VIE, EREN! ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT DANS CETTE VIE, ELLE EST INNOCENTE! ELLE NE SE SOUVIENT DE RIEN, hurla Armin en retour. ET JE SAIS QU'ELLE AVAIT UNE BONNE RAISON POUR FAIRE SES CHOSES. ELLE NE L'A PAS FAIT POUR LE PLAISIR. »

Les deux se fixèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes.

« Elle ne se souvient de rien ? » Demanda Levi dans un murmure, car il n'était pas sûr que sa voix fonctionne.

Armin secoua la tête.

« Même après m'avoir vu moi et Eren ?

— Je… ne sais pas, avoua Armin. Lorsqu'elle est partie, elle semblait normale… »

Armin lança un regard hésitant à Levi. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait demander, mais apparemment, il ne savait pas comment. Levi attendit juste patiemment.

« Est-ce que tu…lui en veux ? Marmonna-t-il.

Levi hésita. En voulait-il à Annie ? Ce n'était pas facile de faire le tris dans ses sentiments lorsqu'ils avaient les souvenirs de la mort de ses compagnons qui allaient et venaient dans son esprit.

— Non… Si on avait été dans cette autre vie, je lui en aurais voulu, je pense. Mais ici… C'est une autre vie, un autre monde, probablement, ce n'est pas la même Annie. Et je… je ne suis pas le même Levi non plus.

Eren s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Il soupira.

— Je suis désolé, Armin, s'excusa-t-il. Tu as raison… Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé dans une autre vie. Je… Si Levi ne lui en veut pas je vais faire un effort. Je ne te promets pas de devenir ami avec elle par contre.

Son ami lui fit un sourire affectueux.

— Merci Eren, souffla-t-il. C'est déjà beaucoup. J'apprécie tes efforts. »

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Levi. Il alla chercher un verre pour qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche.

Armin partit, Levi laissa tomber sa tête contre la jambe d'Eren. Lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Eren sur sa tête, caressant gentiment ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux.

« Ça va ? Demanda Eren, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Oui…

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Non. »

Eren ne demanda pas plus. Il comprenait, pensa Levi, ce que ça faisait de voir les gens qu'on aimait mourir une deuxième fois. Armin revint à ce moment là. Eren l'aida à se relever. Il se rinça la bouche, se brossa les dents.

Après avoir vérifié avec Levi qu'il était assez bien pour sortir, ils décidèrent tous les trois d'aller à la plage. Eren proposa, malgré ses réticences évidentes, d'inviter Annie, mais son téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Armin eut l'air inquiet, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

La mer était magnifique. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cette vie, mais il y avait quelque chose d'un peu magique maintenant qu'il avait ses souvenirs. De se dire qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait, mettre ses pieds dans le sable chaud, s'étendre sous le soleil, sans s'inquiéter de titans avec la fermer intention de le manger.

Pas dans cette saison bien sûr. Le sable était froid, et le vent balayait la plage de bout à bout. Il faisait bien trop froid pour se baigner.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'émerveillement presque enfantin qu'il y avait sur le visage d'Eren. C'était la même expression qu'il avait eu lors de sa première expédition, et Levi pensa, encore une fois, qu'il n'avait pas changé.

Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau comme des milliers de diamants. Au fond, à l'horizon, il était difficile de faire la différence entre le ciel et la mer, et cela donnait l'impression, éphémère mais réelle, que l'eau était infinie.

Eren retira ses chaussures, et se mit à courir dans le sable. Il se retourna, faisant de grands signes des bras. Avant que lui ou Armin puisse lui dire de regarder où il allait, Eren trébucha et s'étala dans le sable.

Levi marcha jusqu'à lui, Armin sur ses talons. Eren tourna la tête vers lui et le sourire qu'il lui lança faisait pétiller ses yeux et pendant un instant Levi perdit le fil de ses pensées, assez pour que le brun attrape son poignet et le tire, jusqu'à qu'il tombe dans le sable à côté de lui.

Le rire d'Armin retentit par-dessus le bruit des vagues, et si Levi devait mettre un adjectif sur le regard qu'Eren posa sur le blond, il n'hésiterait pas en disant tendre. Il y avait une profonde affection pour le jeune homme dans ses yeux océan. C'est ce qui le retint de lancer un chapelet d'insultes à Eren pour l'avoir tiré dans le sable.

Finalement, ils se relevèrent. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la mer pour voir les vagues de plus près, Eren se pencha vers lui, et lui souffla.

« Son rire n'a pas changé. »

Levi ne dit rien. Il ne se souvenait pas du rire d'Armin. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre, ou ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était plutôt dû à la première raison.

« Je suis tellement content de l'avoir retrouvé, ajouta Eren. C'est comme avoir de nouveau un frère qui m'avait manqué pendant la plus grosse partie de ma vie. »

Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin en silence. Armin et Levi s'installèrent, assis sur le sable, pendant qu'Eren se rapprochait de l'eau, malgré les rappels d'Armin qu'il allait se faire trempé par une vague.

« Il écoute jamais de toute façon, grommela Levi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'emmerdes à essayer de le prévenir. »

Armin rit discrètement. C'était vrai. Eren avait toujours été impulsif, et il se souvenait bien que cela avait tendance à inquiéter et énerver sa sœur adoptive, Mikasa.

« Tu es différent, tu sais ? Pointa Armin.

Levi posa sa tête sur ses genoux ramené contre sa poitrine.

— Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

— Tu es plus…doux, je dirais. Ton caractère et celui du Caporal sont très proches, mais le tien est plus…comment dire? C'est par exemple, le fait que tu souris parfois. Je n'ai jamais vu le Caporal sourire. Ou encore la façon dont tu re- »

_Splash!_

Armin et Levi se retrouvèrent aspergés d'eau avant que le blond est le temps de finir sa phrase. Levi lança un regard noir à Eren qui riait de bon cœur.

« Vous parliez de moi! Je le sais, Armin fait toujours la même tête quand il se plaint de moi, se justifia-t-il.

— Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, Eren! » Lui cria Levi avant de se jeter après lui.

Eren était rapide, ayant l'avantage de ses grandes jambes, mais Levi était plus malin, il le rattrapa en sautant par-dessus un transat (vide par ce temps), taclant le brun au sol avant frotter du sable dans ses cheveux, retenant ses bras d'une main.

Eren réussit tout de même à se libérer, et pour se venger, attrapa Levi, et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac, l'amenant jusqu'à la mer, celui-ci criant et jurant en tapant des poings sur son dos. Eren le menaça de le jeter dans l'eau froide, et Levi se calma immédiatement. Malheureusement pour eux deux, une vague plus forte que les autres décida d'éclater à ce moment, les trempant d'eau gelée et salée tous les deux.

Eren s'excusa profusément, pendant que Levi tremblait, claquait des dents, et jurait qu'il allait l'étrangler pendant son sommeil. Le brun pour se faire pardonner, enroula un bras autour de lui et le colla contre lui. Levi se plaignit un peu pour la forme, mais il ne pouvait nier que la chaleur d'Eren contre lui était grandement appréciée.

* * *

Lorsque Levi sortit de la douche, il soupira d'aise. Il était propre, et enfin réchauffé. Il se sécha le plus possible les cheveux avec sa serviette. Il était vraiment temps qu'il passe chez le coiffeur. Ses mèches commençaient à lui tomber devant les yeux, et cela allait l'énerver rapidement.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Eren, assis sur le canapé regardant la télé, tourna la tête vers lui.

« Il était temps que tu sortes de la douche, le taquina-t-il. Armin et moi on commençait à se demander si tu ne t'y étais pas noyé.

— Ne m'inclus pas dans tes conneries! Cria Armin de la cuisine.

Eren fit un sourire faussement repentant.

— La faute à qui à ton avis ? » Grogna Levi, avant de s'assoir de l'autre côté du canapé.

Eren fit une petite grimace désolée. Au moins pour ça, il se sentait coupable. Heureusement, sinon Levi se serait débrouiller pour qu'il se sente coupable. C'était sa faute après tout, s'il avait été capable de retrouver du sable dans des endroits où il ne devrait vraiment pas y avoir.

Ils fouillèrent dans la collection de DVDs de Armin pour trouver un film à regarder. Levi refusa tout net de regarder un Disney. Eren fit la moue, et Armin choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre avec une pizza.

Il la posa sur la table, et s'installa à côté d'eux pour participer au choix du film.

« Regardons un Marvel, proposa -t-il. Ça a de la romance et du l'action.

— Armin a raison, dit Levi.

— Il a toujours raison, » grommela Eren, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son ton.

Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord sur Thor. Levi s'était enroulé dans la couverture, la remontant jusqu'à son menton, ignorant le regard amusé d'Eren.

Malgré le fait que Loki était définitivement attractif, et avait de jolis yeux (même si Levi était incapable de décider s'ils étaient bleus ou verts), il pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer graduellement. Ils s'étaient réveillés très tôt ce matin, et la journée avait été pleine de rebondissements.

Il abandonna l'idée de se battre contre le sommeil. Il était confortablement installé, au chaud dans sa couette, les bruits du film le berçant doucement. Il se sentit glisser sur le côté. La partie encore consciente de son cerveau lui signala qu'il était tombé sur l'épaule d'Eren, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Et encore moins lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, se collant le plus possible contre la source de chaleur proche de lui. La seule chose dont il se souvint avant de s'endormir fut la voix d'Eren murmurant : « Exactement comme un chat. Un chat grognon. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir dans la pièce. Il eut un moment de confusion, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Armin_, se souvint-il soudainement, _je suis chez Armin_.

Cela n'expliquait cependant pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus perdu, il pouvait entendre des petits gémissements derrière lui. Comme si quelqu'un était en train de faire un cauchemar. Levi se retourna et s'assit sur le lit.

En effet, Eren, sur le dos, avait les sourcils froncés, ses mains serrant et tirant les draps. Levi posa une main sur son épaule.

« Eren, » souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. Il semblait être complètement paniqué.

Décidant de réveiller le brun une bonne fois pour toute, Levi enjamba sa taille et se saisit de ses épaules. Il secoua Eren, l'appelant à haute voix.

Eren ouvrit ses yeux, se relevant d'un coup, et voyant Levi, attrapa ses bras.

« Caporal! » S'étrangla-t-il.

Il sembla retrouver ses esprits, et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Levi, souffla-t-il cette fois. Je… Merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

Levi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pouvait sentir une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il se rassit de son côté du lit, en tailleur.

« Tu veux en parler ?

Eren tourna sa tête. Levi ne pouvait que voir sa silhouette dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il pouvait deviner ses grands yeux océan posé sur lui.

— J'ai rêvé de la mort de ta brigade, murmura le brun. Je veux dire…la mort de la brigade du Caporal. »

Levi fronça des sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que pour lui qu'Eren faisait la différence entre la personne de maintenant, et la personne de leurs vies précédentes. Cela le rendait étrangement triste.

« Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ? Demanda-t-il.

— Je…ne sais pas, avoua Eren, honnêtement.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Proposa Levi.

— Raconte-moi quelque chose, s'il-te-plait, quémanda Eren.

Il le regarda, surpris.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'aime bien ta voix, expliqua Eren. Elle est aussi grave qu'avant, tu sais ? T'entendre parler me calme. C'est rassurant.

— Oh, » souffla Levi.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux, soudainement gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Marmonna-t-il.

— Un souvenir! Tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose sur toi. »

Levi ramena ses yeux vers Eren. Il était allongé sur le côté, et le regardait avec une expression que Levi ne reconnut pas. Il attendait juste gentiment qu'il commence, sans le forcer.

« Lorsque… j'avais neuf ans, notre télé s'est cassée. J'avais commencé le patinage depuis quelques mois, et j'avais vraiment envie de regarder les jeux olympiques à la télé. J'étais triste, parce qu'avec la télé cassée, je n'allais pas pouvoir regarder. Je ne l'ai pas dit à ma mère, j'avais pas envie de l'embêter. Mais elle a deviné quand même. Elle a toujours su ce qui n'allait pas… »

Il fit un petit sourire en y repensant. Sa mère lui manquait.

« On est donc allé voir pour en acheter une nouvelle, mais elles étaient toutes extrêmement chères, et on pouvait pas se permettre de mettre autant d'argent dans une télé. J'ai assuré plusieurs fois que c'était pas grave, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Alors elle est allée voir les voisins pour leur demander si c'était possible qu'on vienne chez eux pour regarder le patinage. Ils ont dit oui. Donc le premier jour, on y va, et je rencontre leur gamin. Il était plutôt sympa, mais on ne s'entendait pas plus que ça. Jusqu'à qu'il décide de dire que dire que le patinage était un sport nul. Du haut de mes neuf ans, je peux te dire que j'ai pas apprécié.

Eren pouffa.

— Tu t'es vengé, je suis sûr.

— Tu crois quoi ? Bien sûr que je me suis vengé. J'ai mis une punaise dans sa chaussure.

— Méchant, s'amusa Eren.

— Il l'avait mérité, se justifia Levi.

Ils rirent gentiment tous les deux.

— Et tu n'as pas eu de problème ? Demanda le brun.

Levi secoua la tête.

— Non, il avait des trucs accrochés sur son mur avec des punaises. Ils ont juste assumés qu'elle était tombée dans sa chaussure, expliqua-t-il. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ma mère savait par contre. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle me connait, elle sait que je ne fais rien sans raison.

— Il faudra que tu me la présentes un jour, souffla Eren. Je veux dire…Face à face.

— Je…D'accord…»

Parler de sa mère lui rappela des bons souvenirs. Il pouvait se rappeler de l'odeur de son parfum, l'une des seules coquetteries qu'elle s'accordait. La chaleur de son sourire, et ses jolis yeux noirs en amande, marque de ses origines japonaises. Tout le monde disait qu'il ressemblait à sa mère à l'exception de la couleur de ses yeux. « Tu dois avoir pris les yeux de ton père alors ? » comme s'il avait pu répondre. Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas son père et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le connaitre.

« Hey, viens là, » murmura Eren.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Levi se crispa immédiatement, mais Eren ne le força à rien. Doucement, il se détendit, jusqu'à glisser ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Eren se rallongea sur le lit, entrainant Levi avec lui.

« Tu tremblais, » dit-il, d'une voix douce.

Levi pouvait sentir les vibrations de sa voix, son visage contre son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant presque la peau de son cou.

« J'oublie parfois que tu es plus jeune que moi dans cette vie, expliqua Eren. Tu as l'air si mature que c'est assez facile. Il y a peut-être juste ton visage de bébé pour me rappeler certaines fois! »

Eren rit, et Levi se pinça pour se venger.

« Merci de m'avoir raconté ce souvenir. »

Levi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Peut-être le Caporal aurait su, mais lui n'était que et seulement Levi. Il hocha juste la tête. Les bras d'Eren se resserrèrent légèrement autour de lui. Cela le rassura inconsciemment. Il s'endormit, bercé par la respiration calme et régulière du jeune homme, la chaleur réconfortante de son corps contre lui.


	5. Semblables mais différents

**Reviews**

**Clste : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes d'orthgraphe. Tout le monde en fait. Je suis toujours obligée de repasser après avoir posté mes chapitres parce que je vois des fautes que je n'avais pas remarquées avant. ****Oh, moi aussi je rêve de partir. Je sais comment c'est à 14 ans, et cette envie de s'échapper. A 18 ans, je pense qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment partie, mais plutôt qu'avoir envie de "m'échapper", j'ai juste envie de partir. Et Célèste est un beau prénom. Je pense qu'en grandissant, tu vas apprendre à l'apprécier ****Bref, merci infiniment d'avoir lu, et profite du chapitre!**

**Victoria : Wow, merci! Oh mon dieu, bien sûr que non ce n'est pas parfaite! Rien n'est parfait! Mais quel plaisir de recevoir tant de compliments! Viens là que je t'embrasse! ****Ah, changer les repères est une de mes habitudes. Quitte à faire un UA autant y aller jusqu'au bout, non ? ****Ugh je vais faire mon mieux pour le rythme de publication mais avec les partiels dans un mois... J'ai intérêt à écrire des chapitres en avance! (****Ps : J'ai hésité pendant trois jours entre les deux, et j'ai choisi Capitaine et je le regrette chaque fois que je l'écris. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'assume!)**

**OK EN FAIT J'ASSUME PAS DU TOUT SI VOUS LISEZ CE CHAPITRE POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS OU SI VOUS RELISEZ JUSTE SACHEZ QUE J'AI CHANGÉ CAPITAINE PAR CAPORAL PARTOUT (sauf à un endroit). JE SUIS FAIBLE.**

* * *

_« Chacun de nous cherche en lui quelque chose qu'il a perdu, n'est-ce pas ? »  
_(_Un nouveau règne_, Licia Troisi)

* * *

Il sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage, et fronça des sourcils pour essayer de les filtrer le plus possible. Il tourna la tête, s'enroulant sur lui-même, mais il était réveillé maintenant. Il frissonna quand un de ses pieds sortit de sous la couverture par inadvertance. Il se rapprocha du centre du lit pour se coller à Eren qui lui tiendrait chaud.

Il ne rencontra que le vide. Il n'y avait pas d'Eren.

La réalisation qu'il était seul dans le lit, finit de le réveiller complètement. Il ouvrit les paupières et en effet, il ne restait plus que lui.

Il se releva avec un grognement. Il pouvait entendre des voix dans le salon. Il se leva, grimaçant en sentant le sol froid sous ses pieds. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, repérant le sweater d"Eren. Sans scrupule, il décida de le prendre. Il faisait froid, et il était confortable. Il était trop grand par contre, pas étonnant vu la taille d'Eren dans cette vie. Il devait facilement faire le mètre quatre-vingt, voire quatre-vingt-cinq, pensa Levi un peu dégouté. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être grand lui aussi, se désola-t-il en regardant les manches pendre de ses bras, couvrant complètement ses mains.

Il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans le salon. Armin était assis sur le canapé, la tête d'Eren sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il entra, le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et Levi s'attendit à ce qu'il lui fasse un grand sourire, comme il le faisait habituellement en le voyant, mais le sourire qu'Eren lui offrit était doux, tendre même, Levi se rendit compte avec étonnement. Il détourna les yeux.

« Bonjour Levi, le salua Armin, gentiment.

Il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Levi, lui, ne savait pas. Il fut rappelé une nouvelle fois de l'intelligence vive et dangereuse qui se cachait derrière ces traits innocents.

— B'jour, marmonna-t-il.

Il bailla, sentant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

— Prends ce que tu veux dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, l'informa Armin. Je dois avoir du thé dans le placard au-dessus du comptoir. Celui de gauche.

— D'accord, merci. »

Armin était évidemment bien plus organisé que Eren, et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le thé. Il mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire électrique, et glissa deux toasts dans le grille-pain. Il fouilla dans le frigo, et trouva du beurre, de la confiture, et du jus d'orange.

Il s'installa tranquillement à table. Les voix étouffées d'Eren et Armin arrivaient jusque dans la cuisine.

« Elle est comment au lit ?

— Eren ! S'exclama Armin, offusqué.

Levi pouffa.

— Tu sors avec Annie, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir, justifia Eren.

Il avouait ne pas vraiment comprendre la logique.

— Je refuse de te parler de ma vie sexuelle, déclara le blond. Est-ce que je te demande de me parler de la tienne ? Non.

— Je peux te raconter si tu veux.

— Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses plus ou moins intéressantes. Levi se leva pour débarrasser son assiette, lorsque le sujet de la conversation attira l'attention de Levi.

« Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses, de nos vies précédentes ? Demanda Armin.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, comme si Eren réfléchissait à sa réponse.

— Un peu, pas beaucoup. Plus depuis qu'on vous a rencontré toi et Annie.

— Je voudrais vraiment trouver Mikasa, elle me manque…

— Moi aussi. »

Levi ouvrit le lave-vaisselle, et rangea son assiette, son verre et ses couverts. Il finit tranquillement sa tasse, appréciant la douce chaleur que lui procurait la boisson.

« Il est différent du Caporal, » entendit-il Armin dire.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse orale, et Levi ne put empêcher la sensation de malaise qui s'empara de lui.

« Il ne te manque pas ?

Le silence qui s'étira était tendu. Levi ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait entendre à vrai dire.

— Tu sais, parfois, rarement, j'ai un petit moment où j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un soldat. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Il n'a pas exactement le même…air autour de lui. C'est…déstabilisant. »

La tasse s'échappa des mains de Levi avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Elle s'écrasa au sol, se brisant instantanément. Levi la regarda sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, figé.

« Merde, » jura-t-il.

Il se baissa pour ramasser les plus gros morceaux.

« Levi! S'exclama Eren.

Il leva la tête pour voir les deux amis à l'entrée de la cuisine. Le brun semblait paniqué.

— J'ai juste fait tomber la tasse, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit Eren soupirer.

— Rien de grave ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Je…je vais bien, mentit Levi. J'ai juste… Désolé.

— C'est pas grave, le rassura Armin, en posant une main sur son épaule. Je n'aimais même pas cette tasse.

— Tu devrais aller te mettre un truc aux pieds » lui conseilla Eren.

Il hocha la tête, et sortit de la cuisine.

Une fois dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit. Il avait besoin de sortir, il se rendit compte. Il s'habilla rapidement, posa sur le lit les affaires dont il n'avait pas besoin dans son sac. Il se coiffa, se brossa les dents.

Il sortit le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi il partait. Il dévala les escaliers, ayant presque peur qu'Armin ou Eren se rende compte de sa fuite et se jette après lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue, au milieu de toutes ces personnes inconnues qui ne savaient rien de lui, au milieu de la fouille grouillante et anonyme, qu'il se détendit.

Il ne cherchait rien en particulier et déambula sans but dans les avenues de New York. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de se dire que personne ne le connaissait ici, qu'il n'était qu'un visage parmi tant d'autres.

Sa paix ne fut que de courte durée. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit. L'écran affichait Eren.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Avec un soupir, il raccrocha, se sentant coupable. _Stupide_, pensa-t-il. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme un voleur ? C'était ridicule. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Eren.

Ou le voulait-il ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Eren serait-il inquiet parce que lui Levi (Lucien) était parti, ou parce qu'en partant, il privait également Eren de tout ce qui restait du Caporal ?

En réalité, il était énervé contre Eren de voir en lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il était énervé contre les circonstances et ce monde aux étranges coïncidences, de l'avoir rendu plus jeune, et différent. Mais surtout, il était énervé contre lui-même, d'être faible, et pas aussi résolu que le Caporal.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une enseigne colorée. Coiffeur, disait-elle. Levi la contempla quelques secondes, mais à vrai dire, il avait déjà prit sa décision. Sans hésitation, il entra dans l'établissement.

* * *

Eren entra dans la cuisine avec un air paniqué.

« Armin! S'écria Eren. Levi, il est parti!

Armin se tourna vers lui, la balayette dans la main.

— Ses affaires sont encore là ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

— Oui mais…

—Ce n'est rien de grave alors, le rassura Armin. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul.

Il rangea le verre dans le lave-vaisselle, et Eren se laissa tomber sur une des chaises autour de la table.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui, soupira-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas un gamin, tu sais, il a dix-huit ans, fit remarquer son ami.

— Ugh, je sais, grommela-t-il en s'affalant sur la table. C'est juste que… J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va disparaitre, qu'il va s'échapper. Il a toujours fait exactement ce qu'il voulait, j'ai peur qu'il décide que je n'en vaux pas le coup. »

Il leva la tête un regard distant dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas le perdre, Armin, souffla-t-il. Pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé. »

Armin s'assit devant les yeux, et lui fit un sourire tendre. Eren le lui rendit par reflexe, mais son cœur n'y était pas.

« Il ne partira pas, Eren, l'assura-t-il. Ou pas sans toi.

— Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout.

—Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas, grogna Eren. Comme toujours.

— J'ai toujours été plus intelligent que toi, » le taquina le blond.

Eren se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller, avec la ferme intention de se venger, comme s'ils n'étaient pas deux hommes adultes.

* * *

Levi regarda les mèches noir de jais tomber sur le sol dans le miroir. La coiffeuse s'affairait autour de lui. Les longues vagues de ses cheveux châtain clair suivaient ses mouvements, se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

« Tu vas être magnifique! Disait-elle. Je suis sûre que toutes les filles vont tomber à tes pieds. »

Son regard ambré était pointé vers l'arrière de sa nuque. De nouvelles mèches qui tombent, contrastant drastiquement sur le sol blanc.

« Tu es déjà si beau, tu dois avoir du succès, ajouta-t-elle. Les races mélangées sont toujours les plus jolis! »

Levi la laissait parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, elle faisait vraiment la conversation à elle toute seule. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, car au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je dis tout ça, mais si ça se trouve tu as déjà une petite-amie, réfléchit-elle.

— Non, marmonna-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Je n'ai pas de petite-amie. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le miroir. Elle le regardait un peu surprise.

« Quel gâchis de ton beau visage, se désola-t-elle, dramatiquement. Si j'avais dix ans de moins, je te de demanderais bien si tu voudrais sortir avec moi!

— Je n'accepterai pas, » grommela-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que ses mots pouvaient être mal pris, et se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que son honnêteté n'était pas toujours la bienvenue, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Heureusement pour lui, la coiffeuse rit. Elle avait un joli rire, qui sonnait clair, comme des clochettes.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu ne tournes pas autour du pot, remarqua-t-elle. Tu devrais faire attention, c'est moi qui ai les ciseaux, je pourrais te faire regretter d'avoir dit ça.

Elle accompagna ses paroles en les pointant vers sa réflexion dans le miroir.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il, les yeux sur ses genoux.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as des mauvais goûts en matière de femmes, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

Elle avait l'air vexée, mais il y avait une lueur amusée dans son regard, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle jouait la comédie.

Elle se pencha, coupant les cheveux juste au-dessus de ton oreille. Dans sa concentration, elle tira la langue, fronçant des sourcils.

Elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son travail pour voir qui c'était, mais Levi put sentir son soupir contre sa tempe.

« Et dire que j'ai choisi ces heures en me disant qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde, se plaignit-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma veine aujourd'hui. »

Elle attrapa une pince, et retint les cheveux de sa nuque sur le sommet de crane. Elle se saisit de la tondeuse, et l'alluma. Levi ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter brièvement au regard mauvais qu'elle dirigeait vers la machine.

Elle indiqua au nouveau venu de s'assoir, et qu'elle avait presque fini. S'il ne voulait pas attendre, il avait juste à partir et trouver un autre coiffeur.

Il avait trop terrorisé pour même entretenir l'idée de se lever de sa chaise.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une patinoire près d'ici ? Demanda-t-il à la coiffeuse.

— Une patinoire ? Huh, bonne question, souffla-t-elle. Il me semble que la plus proche est la World Ice Arena.

— Je peux y aller à pieds ?

— Ce n'est pas tout proche à pieds, le prévint-elle. Vingt-trente minutes, je pense. Mais c'est possible.

— Tu…vous…

— Vous ?! Le coupa-t-elle, en posant une main sur son cœur. Comment ? J'ai l'air si vieille ? Une jolie jeune femme comme moi qui n'a même pas trente ans, et tu me vouvoies. Je suis vexée.

Il lui jeta un regard non impressionné dans le miroir, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Tu voudras bien me donner l'adresse et les directions d'ici s'il-te-plait ?

— Ça sera trois dollars de plus, » réclama-t-elle, en tendant la main.

Il la fusilla du regard, mais elle ne fit que rire.

Elle alluma le sèche-cheveux, et tourna autour de lui. Elle termina en vaporisant de la laque sur sa coupe de cheveux. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'écarta.

« Terminé! »

Elle lui montra sa nuque à l'aide d'un autre miroir, et Levi hocha la tête. Elle sourit avec satisfaction.

Il paya, et avant de partir, elle lui donna l'adresse, et fit un dessin, étonnamment bon, pour lui indiquer le chemin. Lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer, elle lui lança un regard supérieur.

« Tu as cru que c'était facile d'avoir un eyeliner aussi parfait ? » Ironisa-t-elle, en pointant son œil.

Au moment où il allait sortir, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle lui donna une petite carte, puis le poussa à l'extérieur.

Il baissa les yeux vers le carton dans sa main. Devant il y avait les coordonnés du l'établissement. Derrière, dans une écriture féminine, il y avait quelques mots marqués, accompagné d'un numéro de téléphone.

_Levi, n'est-ce pas ? Cette coupe de cheveux te va bien mieux que la précédente._

_Appelle-moi de temps en temps, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que sont devenus les autres._

_Hitch_

Hitch. Il se rappelait d'elle. Pas beaucoup, mais il pouvait voir la jeune fille dans son uniforme de la Brigade Militaire. Elle avait les cheveux bien plus longs maintenant, mais son sourire était le même. Confiant, et sûr d'elle.

Cette sensation qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part n'était pas juste une impression, après tout.

* * *

Eren regarda Armin vérifier son portable pour la énième depuis dix minutes. Il avait les sourcils froncés, dans cette expression inquiète qu'il connaissait bien.

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien, marmonna Armin.

Eren planta un doigt dans ses côtes.

— Ne mens pas, le réprimanda-t-il. Je sais reconnaitre quand quelque chose t'inquiète.

Armin soupira.

— C'est Annie, soupira-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis hier. Et elle ne répond à aucun de mes texts.

— C'est peut-être rien de grave, tu sais, fit remarquer Eren. Je me souviens qu'Annie était quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire.

— Elle me répond toujours, contra le blond. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de ne donner aucun signe de vie comme ça.

Eren détailla son visage. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

— Tu veux aller la voir ?

Armin leva les yeux vers lui, le regard coupable.

— Ça ne te gêne pas ? Vérifia-t-il. Je ne serais pas autant inquiet d'habitude mais comme elle vous a vu hier peut-être que…

Il laissa ses mots parler d'eux-mêmes. Eren agita sa main.

— T'inquiète pas, Armin, le rassura-t-il. Je peux me débrouiller sans toi. Vas chercher ta princesse. »

Armin lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, la pointe de ses oreilles rouge.

Il se leva du canapé. Eren le suivit dans l'entrée. Il mit son manteau et son écharpe, puis ouvrit la porte. Juste avant de partir, il se retourna vers son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ton petit prince, il reviendra. »

Il partit, laissant un Eren rougissant, et riant gentiment.

* * *

Levi approcha le comptoir. Le jeune homme était en train de remplir un papier. Il leva la tête en entendant Levi arriver.

« Bonjour! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Je voudrais une entrée.

— Tu veux louer des patins aussi ?

—Non, c'est bon, j'ai les miens, merci.

— Super, amuse-toi bien. »

Levi se dirigea vers la salle des casiers. Il rangea ses affaires dans l'un d'eux, son sac, ses chaussures. Il hésita à garder son portable, mais finalement le posa avec le reste. Il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il avait décdié de faire lui-même la décision d'appeler Eren. Et il n'était pas prêt.

Il s'assit sur le banc et glissa ses pieds dans les patins. Leur poids familier était réconfortants, et il put prétendre un moment qu'il n'était pas à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti, non. Mais parfois, cela faisait un peu peur de quitter tout ce qu'on connaissait, sans savoir où l'on allait.

Il serra les lacets, se leva, puis se dirigea vers la glace.

Il s'échauffa quelques minutes sur le côté, allant chercher ses chevilles, le bout de ses pieds, finalement le sol. Il fit tourner ses bras, échauffa sa nuque.

Il y avait peu de monde, et la surface était grande. C'était bien, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire quelques figures faciles sans risquer de foncer dans quelqu'un.

La première glissade le détendit immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Cette sensation, il pouvait se souvenir maintenant, c'était la même que voler. Sentir l'air glisser dans ses cheveux, et rien qui ne le retenait, c'était ça la liberté. En levant les yeux, il pouvait même voir le ciel à travers le plafond vitrée de la patinoire.

Il s'élança. Il fit quelques tours pour s'échauffer, tournant gentiment sur lui-même. Il suivit un couple qui avait du mal, sans les presser, les mains dans le dos. Il les doubla au bout de la patinoire.

Doucement, il prit de la vitesse. Il fit une fente, trainant son pieds en arrière. Il accéléra, et se prépara pour une pirouette. Il plia sa jambe gauche, posant sa tête sur son genou, les mains sur son autre jambe tendue, et se mit à tourner. Il remonta sans s'arrêter, tirant ses bras vers le ciel, puis ralentit, avant de reprendre sa course.

Le couple d'un peu plus tôt le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, arrêtés au mur. Il les ignora. Au moins pendant ce temps-là, ils ne l'emmerdaient pas.

Il fit quelques tours, profitant du fait que les gens s'écartaient quand il s'approchait. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, allant cherchant son pieds gauche de sa main gauche. Il tint la figure qu'une poignée de secondes. _Pas assez_, pensa-t-il. Il faudra qu'il la travaille.

Alors qu'il prenait une pause sur le côté, une bouteille d'eau achetée un peu plus tôt dans les mains, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer chez Armin. Il ne savait pas l'adresse, et il avait vraiment marcher au hasard avant de se faire couper les cheveux, et il serait incapable de se souvenir d'où il venait.

Il se leva et alla chercher son portable dans son casier.

**Levi Eren : Ramène ton cul à la World Ice Arena (13135 Avery Avenue, NY 11355), c'est trop loin pour que je rentre à pieds.**

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, glissant le portable dans son sac, et refermant la porte du casier.

Il retourna sur la glace. Il tourna doucement pendant une dizaine de minutes, ne forçant pas, laissant la patinoire se vider graduellement. Il commençait à se faire tard, et même si l'établissement restait ouvert jusqu'à tard le soir, cela restait un jour de pleine semaine. Les gens travaillaient le lendemain.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, tirant le bras par-dessus pour attraper la bouteille d'eau dans son sac. Il but une gorgée. La musique, un morceau classique, attira son attention. Il le connaissait, il avait déjà patiner dessus.

Il poussa du pieds, gagna de la vitesse. Virage droit, petit tour sur lui-même, virage gauche, tour dans le sens contraire. Alors que la musique montait, au sommet, il sauta. Les trois secondes qu'il passa dans l'air étaient exaltantes.

Il retomba sans défaut, reprenant son chemin avec grâce. Suivant le rythme de la musique, il fit des petits pas. C'est alors que du coin de l'œil, il remarqua la touffe brune et les yeux familiers et pétillants d'Eren.

Alors qu'il se baissait comme pour faire une révérence, il lança son bras vers Eren, lui indiquant qu'il l'avait vu, l'invitant presque, et le sourire qu'il reçu en retour était clair et sincère, faisant rater un battement à son cœur.

Sans perdre sa concentration cependant, il prit de la vitesse, et tournoya, attrapant sa jambe dans une pirouette assise, puis déplia ses jambes, courbant son dos, sa main droit se saisissant de son pieds gauche, son buste penché pour former un cercle aussi parallèle au sol que possible.

Finalement, il se redressa. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il ne pourrait pas finir. Il tiqua, fronçant des sourcils, un peu frustré, mais il était vrai qu'il était déjà fatigué avant de commencer.

Il se laissa glisser doucement jusqu'à Eren.

« Hey, » le salua celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Levi posa ses mains sur le mur les séparant. Eren leva la main, l'approchant de son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, comme pour lui demander sa permission. Levi ne bougea pas, et Eren glissa gentiment sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant ses mèches noirs glisser entre ses doigts comme des rivières d'encre.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, remarqua-t-il.

— Et alors ? Grogna-t-il, le ton légèrement menaçant.

Il se prépara à ce qu'Eren dise l'évidence (« La même coupe que le Caporal. »), mais elle ne vint pas. Juste :

— Ça te va bien. »

Il fronça des sourcils, et détourna la tête, sans le remercier. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il marcha sur le sol dur, puis tourna la tête vers Eren.

« Je vais juste chercher mes affaires et mettre mes chaussures, l'informa-t-il. Tu peux m'attendre à la sortie. »

Eren hocha la tête.

* * *

Eren était appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette fumante entre les doigts. Il semblait perdu dans ses rêves.

« C'est mauvais pour toi, tu sais, lança-t-il.

Eren lui fit un sourire en coin.

— Je sais, il faudrait que j'arrête, » admit-il.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la voiture. Eren l'avait garée dans le parking, lui expliqua-t-il.

« Tu étais incroyable sur la glace! S'exclama-t-il. La façon dont tu étais si déterminé, ça m'a rappelé le Caporal… »

Levi serra les dents, et souffla doucement, déterminé à rester calme. Ils étaient déjà dans le parking. Ils étaient seuls.

«… et lorsque tu t'es envolé vous vous ressembliez tellement, c'était- »

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'Eren allait dire. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il l'attrapa par le col, puis de toutes ses forces le jeta contre le mur, la main toujours agrippée à son t-shirt.

Eren le regardait de ses grands yeux océan écarquillés, comme ne comprenant pas comment il avait terminé dans cette position.

« Je ne suis _pas_ le Caporal, grogna Levi. Vous croyez que ça me plait de vous entendre dire qu'on est différents ! De t'entendre nous comparer comme si l'un de nous était meilleur ?! Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas entendu ce matin ? J'en ai putain de marre que vous cherchiez en moi ce connard de Caporal! »

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, les mots qui lui pesaient sur le cœur depuis deux jours déjà s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse, ne veuille, les arrêter.

« Merde! Je ne suis pas le Caporal! Répéta-t-il, crachant presque ses mots. Je ne l'ai jamais été! Je ne suis que le petit merdeux Levi et rien d'autre! Et si la seule putain de raison pour laquelle tu m'as emmené avec toi c'était parce que j'étais un sale gamin perdu qui ressemblait à ce salaud, parce que quand tu me regardes tu le vois lui, on va devoir se séparer, parce que je te préviens, JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ! »

Eren était plus grand que lui, mais à ce moment, même les yeux baissés vers Levi, il avait l'air bien plus petit.

Il leva la main, et la posa gentiment sur celle de Levi qui tenait toujours son t-shirt. Doucement, il lui fit lâcher le tissu en ouvrant chacun de ses doigts un par un, glissant les siens entre eux. Levi se laissa faire. Ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Eren baissa le bras, gardant leurs mains liées.

« Je suis désolé, Levi, murmura-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu pensais comme ça, je… Pardonne-moi. »

Il resta silencieux. Eren avait les lèvres pincées, et il semblait chercher ses mots.

« J'ai peut-être pensé que toi et le Caporal était une même personne au début, mais ce n'est plus le cas, avoua-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes différents, je le vois, je… »

Il prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Je le vois tout le temps. Je le vois quand tu fais ce petit sourire qui recourbent à peine tes lèvres. Je le vois quand tu rougis légèrement parce que tu es embarrassé. Je le vois à la façon dont tes yeux sont presque bleus quand tu es de bonne humeur. Je le vois quand tu fronces le nez parce que quelque chose ne te plait pas et que tu me fais penser à un chat. Je le vois quand tu t'endors et que tu ne te réveilles pas après deux ou trois heures. Je le vois aux fossettes qui apparaissent sur tes joues quand tu ris. Je le vois quand tu mordille ta lèvre lorsque tu penses. Je le vois à la douceur de ton regard quand tu parles à ta mère au téléphone. Je le vois quand tu lui dis je t'aime… »

Eren pausa une seconde.

« Je _te_ vois, Levi. Et je… je n'ai pas pitié de toi. J'ai vraiment envie que tu restes. »

(_Avec moi_, étaient les mots qui flottaient entre eux, implicites, mais Eren ne les prononça pas car certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être dites.)

Il souffla, ne se rendant compte que maintenant qu'il retenait sa respiration. Eren lui fit un sourire doux, et serra une fois sa main. Les yeux de Levi se posèrent sur leurs doigts entremêlés, mais l'idée de retirer sa main ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, j'ai exagéré.

Eren secoua la tête.

— Non, non! C'est ma faute, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, assura-t-il. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises plus tôt mais… Tu as raison, tu n'es pas le Caporal, comme Annie n'est pas le Titan Féminin et je ne suis pas le Titan Furtif… et je n'aurais pas dû vous comparer. Pardon. »

Eren lui fait un petit sourire désolé, resserrant sa prise sur sa main, et Levi se mordit la lèvre.

Timidement, il serra une fois la main du brun. Cela le fit sourire.

« D'accord, souffla Levi. Je… te pardonne.

— Merci. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture. La main d'Eren était chaude dans la sienne. Juste avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, Eren se retourna vers lui. La scène était familière, et Levi se rappela que deux jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient battus, et puis avaient finis dans la même position. La seule différence étaient leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

Eren pinça ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il hésitait quant à quoi faire ensuite.

« Réfléchis pas trop, t'as l'air constipé, se moqua-t-il.

— C'est méchant! » Se défendit Eren en faisant la moue, mais il ne put empêcher le sourire amusé qui recourba le coin de sa bouche.

Eren se pencha alors vers lui, et Levi resta figé. Son cœur battait incroyablement fort dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda, irrationnellement, si Eren pouvait l'entendre de là où il était. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, et peut-être devrait-il fermer ses yeux ? mais il ne pouvait pas et-

Eren frotta son nez contre le sien.

Puis se recula.

Il avait un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, et les joues rouges.

« Ma mère me faisait ça quand j'étais petit. Après une réconciliation en général, expliqua Eren. Comme tu m'as raconté ton souvenir hier soir je me suis dit que c'était à moi de partager quelque chose. »

Levi cligna des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce petit emmerdeur avait osé se pencher vers lui comme s'il avait voulu l'embra-

_Merde_, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de l'attraper par le col et de lui lécher les amygdales ou de foutre un poing dans son (trop) jolie visage de sale emmerdeur.

Il décida pour la troisième option qui consistait à faire le tour de la voiture et de s'assoir à sa place, sans dire un mot de plus, puis d'ignorer Eren pour le reste du trajet.

Le tout sans penser que la chaleur de sa main autour de la sienne lui manquait.


	6. Visages familiers

_Le jour a des yeux, la nuit a des oreilles.  
_(Proverbe persan)

* * *

Eren ouvrait la porte de l'appartement d'Armin lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il finit de tourner la clé dans la serrure avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il fronça des sourcils alors qu'il marchait dans l'entrée.

« Armin ne rentre pas apparemment ce soir, prévint-il.

— Il va probablement juste se taper Annie, et passer la nuit chez elle, remarqua Levi.

Eren haussa les épaules.

— Pas sûr, ce matin Annie ne lui répondait pas, pointa Eren. J'espère que tout va bien… Je vais lui dire de m'appeler s'il a besoin d'aide.

— Tu sais, il a réussi à vivre vingt-deux ans sans toi, je pense qu'il peut s'en sortir tout seul, » se moqua Levi.

Eren, très mature, lui tira la langue.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de cuisiner, et ils décidèrent de commander une pizza. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Levi partit prendre une douche parce qu'il « était dégueulasse et collant et puait la merde ».

Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il allait enlever son t-shirt lorsqu'il vit sa réflexion dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Il se planta devant, les mots d'Eren résonnant dans son esprit (« Je _te_ vois, Levi. »). Il fit un petit sourire, et il avait raison, sur sa joue gauche une petite fossette apparut. Qu'est-ce qu'Eren avait dit de plus ? Il se rendit compte alors, qu'il se mordait la lèvre, et le brun avait mentionné ça aussi. Il se sentit rougir légèrement, et grogna, exaspéré.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, fronçant du nez, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il secoua la tête.

C'était juste ridicule.

Il jeta le reste de ses vêtements au sol avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude faisait du bien sur ses muscles courbaturés par les heures de patinage. Il se lava minutieusement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant la sensation des mèches courtes dans sa nuque.

Il y avait un miroir dans la douche, se rendit-il compte. C'était un peu surprenant. Il posa son doigt sur son épaule, et doucement, suivit les traces imaginaires du 3DMG. Il descendit le long de son épaule, dessina une ligne droite sur sa poitrine, passa sur ses côtes, puis la douce courbe de son ventre.

Il sursauta. Eren venait de toquer à la porte.

« Tu veux quoi comme film ? Demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

— J'en ai rien à foutre! Cria-t-il en retour pour couvrir le son de la douche. Choisis ce que tu veux. »

Eren ne rajouta rien après ça, et Levi assuma qu'il avait bien compris. Après coup, il se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de le laisser choisir. Il finit de se laver rapidement, puis sortit de la douche. Il se sécha les cheveux et s'habilla. Il se sentait calme et détendu.

En sortant de la salle de bain, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faisait bien plus froid dans l'appartement, l'atmosphère de la salle de bain réchauffée par la vapeur d'eau. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brun, et prit son sweater.

Eren arqua un sourcil en le voyant arriver dans le salon.

« C'est à moi ça, non ? Remarqua-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas parfaitement que c'était le sien. Tu l'as pris ce matin aussi.

— Il est confortable, » grogna Levi en justification, le menaçant de dire le contraire du regard.

Le brun sourit mais ne dit rien. Il s'installa de son côté du canapé pendant que Levi s'assit à l'autre bout.

Il se rendit rapidement compte, qu'en effet, laisser choisir le film à Eren pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Lorsque l'entrée typique de Disney commença, il grogna.

« T'as choisi quoi ?

— Surprise! » Déclara Eren avec un sourire bien trop satisfait.

Il n'avait jamais vu Kuzco. Et il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le film était plutôt drôle. Ridicule mais drôle. Il se surprit à avoir envie de sourire à plusieurs endroits, et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir.

Eren lui riait complètement. C'était un joli son, et Levi se surprit à le regarder pendant ces moments plutôt que l'écran.

Le livreur de pizza arriva vers le milieu du film. Eren, qui savait que Levi détestait se salir, alla chercher deux assiettes, des serviettes et des couverts. Il n'utilisa pas les siens, bien sûr, préférant prendre sa part avec les doigts et de mordre directement dedans, faisant froncer le nez de Levi de dégoût.

Eren se leva un peu plus tard, et Levi l'entendit fouiller dans la cuisine. Il revint avec une boite de conserve, et Levi put voir le dessin d'ananas sur la conserve. Avec horreur, il regarda Eren les couper en petits morceaux et les ajouter sur sa pizza.

« Tu es…Tu es pire que bizarre, grimaça Levi.

— Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, lui dit Eren sincèrement, de la pizza plein la bouche. C'est bon l'ananas. »

Levi ne dénia même pas lui répondre et décida de faire son mieux pour l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin du film.

Il était encore tôt lorsque le film se termina, et ils décidèrent d'en regarder un autre. Cette fois, Levi fut celui qui choisit. En fouillant les CDs d'Armin, il trouva un CD gravé sur lequel il y avait marqué _The Imitation Game_. Armin l'avait probablement téléchargé plus ou moins légalement.

« Ton pote n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il le fait croire, se moqua-t-il.

Eren rit.

— Il est tout sauf innocent, confirma-t-il. C'est un vrai manipulateur malgré son visage d'ange. »

Il glissa le CDs dans le lecteur. Remarquant la boite de mouchoirs sur la table, il la déplaça sur la table.

Il sentit son cœur se faire plus lourd au fur et à mesure du film. Le fait de l'avoir vu déjà le rendait presque plus triste, sachant très bien ce qui viendrait. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. À la dernière scène, il pouvait sentir une boule dans sa gorge.

Un reniflement dégoutant retentit à côté de lui, et Levi se félicita d'avoir posé la boite de mouchoirs sur la table. Eren se moucha bruyamment, des larmes plein les yeux, et sur ses joues.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser choisir, gémit-il.

— T'es dégueulasse quand tu pleures, le taquina Levi.

— C'est ta faute, hoqueta Eren entre deux crises de larmes.

— Tu es ridicule, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Eren préféra essuyer les larmes sur ses joues plutôt que de lui répondre. Levi, un peu maladroitement, lui frotta le dos.

Une fois qu'Eren se fut calmé, il se leva pour aller se faire un thé. Attendant que l'eau chauffe, il pensa au brun dans le salon. Bien sûr qu'il serait un gamin trop émotionnel, peu importait le monde ou la vie dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Quand il revint, Eren n'était plus dans le salon. Il le chercha, avant de se rendre compte que la porte-fenêtre menant sur le balcon était ouverte. Il sortit.

Eren était en train d'accorder sa guitare, une cigarette fumante dans la bouche, assis sur l'un des deux tabourets.

« Il fait un froid à se geler les couilles, grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

— Je ne peux pas fumer à l'intérieur, » se justifia-t-il.

Levi resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était pas une bonne excuse. Il s'assit sur le tabouret restant. Ils ne dirent rien pendant une ou deux minutes, Eren finissant sa cigarette et Levi attendant que son thé refroidisse.

Finalement, Eren écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Levi le regarda ajuster sa main sur le manche. Il commença par quelques accords expérimentaux, pour s'échauffer.

Il débuta une chanson, jouant doucement, presque distraitement.

« _Watch the sun go down, watch the sun go down_, » chanta-t-il.

Sa voix était plus grave que dans sa vie précédente. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, Levi se rappela. Il n'avait que des souvenirs d'un Eren plus jeune, adolescent, ses joues encore légèrement rondes, sa mâchoire plus fine.

« _And I wander around, and I wander around_... »

Une mèche brune tomba sur son front, cachant à Levi la vue d'un de ses grands yeux océan, et il dût se retenir de lever la main pour la repousser. Il prit une gorgée de son thé pour s'occuper les mains.

« _It's here then it's gone. Love doesn't last too long_...»

C'était une jolie chanson. Triste aussi. L'amour était-il si volatile ? Il n'avait pas vraiment d'exemple. Sa mère l'avait élevé seule. Il ne connaissait pas son père. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas lui qui était parti, mais sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de futur où elle vivait, et elle était allée le chercher ailleurs.

« _I didn't even have time_

_To get it straight in my mind_

_To catch up from behind_

_To see that I was blind_

_And I wish I was wrong_

_Love doesn't last too long... »_

Levi sirota son thé tranquillement jusqu'à qu'Eren termine sa chanson. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il leva la tête, et lui fit un sourire.

Il faisait tout de même vraiment froid, et maintenant qu'il avait terminé son thé, il n'avait plus la chaleur réconfortante de la boisson entre ses mains pour le réchauffer. Il se sentit frissonner. Eren s'en rendit compte, et posa sa guitare.

« Viens là, » dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Levi était un peu hésitant, mais la promesse de la chaleur d'Eren contre lui était définitivement attractive.

Il posa sa tasse vide sur la table, et s'approcha d'Eren. Celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le coinçant entre ses jambes, croisant ses chevilles. Levi posa ses mains sur ses épaules. C'était un peu étrange de le regarder de haut, mais il n'aurait aucun problème à s'accommoder à cette position.

« Mieux ? Lui demanda Eren.

Lev hocha la tête.

— Tu chantes bien, reconnut-il. C'est de toi, cette chanson ?

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire doux.

— Non, ce n'est pas de moi, dit-il. Et merci.

— Tu as écrit des chansons ? Voulut savoir Levi, curieux.

Eren rougit et détourna les yeux.

— Hum… oui, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

— Tu m'en joueras une un jour ?

Eren secoua la tête énergiquement.

— Oh que non, refusa-t-il.

Levi lui attrapa le nez, et le pinça.

— Sois pas ridicule, crétin, le réprimanda-t-il, gentiment. Tu ne peux savoir si elles sont biens si personne ne les écoute, non ?

Eren fit la moue. Levi ne le lâcha pas du regard, et finalement, le brun fut celui-ci qui détourna les yeux le premier.

— Ouais, j'imagine, admit-il, finalement. Mais pas ce soir!

Levi ricana.

— Non c'est bon, pas ce soir, » accorda-t-il.

Eren cacha son visage contre son ventre, et par reflexe, Levi glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Jugeant que le mal était fait maintenant, il caressa doucement sa tête. Eren leva les yeux vers lui. Suivant le mouvement, la main de Levi glissa sur sa nuque. Doucement, le brun posa sa main sur la joue de Levi. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres, attirant automatiquement le regard de Levi. Leurs visages étaient si proches maintenant, la tension était presque palpables entres les deux jeunes hommes.

« Levi, murmura Eren dans l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Levi se sentit rougir. Il fit un petit hochement de la tête. Et même si Eren n'avait pas demandé, il n'aurait pas refusé. Mais c'était parfait ainsi, car il lui donnait le choix, le droit de refuser, l'obligeant à être sûr de lui et de le vouloir, ajoutant à l'anticipation qui s'était nichée dans son ventre.

Gentiment, la main qui était posée sur sa joue se déplaça sur sa nuque. Levi se laissa faire, rapprochant leurs lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le baiser ne fut d'abord qu'un légère pression de leurs lèvres l'un contre l'autre. Levi glissa ses mains sur la mâchoire d'Eren, encadrant son visage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent de nouveau, plus sûrement cette fois, leurs bouches glissant l'une contre l'autre.

Eren le mordit gentiment, et il laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Sa bouche était chaude, et il avait le goût, léger mais encore présent, de la cigarette. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Soudainement, c'était comme s'il y avait trop de distance entre leurs deux corps, et Levi glissa une jambe autour de la taille d'Eren. Celui-ci, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir. Sans décoller leurs bouches, Levi se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses, les bras autour de son cou, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux fous à la base de sa nuque.

Eren glissa une main sous son pull et t-shirt, caressant son dos, sa colonne vertébrale, et Levi s'arqua, frémissant sous son attention. Le geste les surprit tous les deux, les faisant se séparer, haletant, et les lèvres rouges.

« Ouah, souffla Eren, je n'avais pas prévu...ça, quand je t'ai demandé si je pouvais t'embrasser. »

Levi se mordit la lèvre, et Eren passa son pouce sur sa bouche, la libérant de ses dents.

« Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il, puis passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ça me donne des idées pas très catholiques. »

Il le pinça pour se venger, et Eren eut un petit rire, l'étouffant dans la courbe de son épaule. Levi passa une main dans ses cheveux, cachant son propre sourire contre sa tempe.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant juste de la chaleur crée par leurs corps emmêlés, jusqu'à que Levi se mette à frissonner sous la brise glaciale.

« Eren, l'interpela-t-il. Rentrons, j'ai froid. »

Le brun releva la tête. En croisant son regard, il lui fit un grand sourire, et Levi eut du mal à ne pas lui sourire en retour. Il descendit de ses jambes, et prit sa tasse avant de rentrer. Eren le suivit peu après, une fois sa guitare rangée.

Levi se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il entendit Eren fermer la porte-fenêtre dans le salon. Il éteignit la lumière, et le rejoint.

Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, et se surprit en train de sourire en marchant vers la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents, puis se lava les mains.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Eren était sur son portable. Il leva la tête en le voyant, et lui sourit.

« À qui tu écris ? Demanda-t-il, par pure curiosté.

— Luce, l'informa-t-il, tout en tapant. Elle voulait prendre de nos nouvelles. Elle voudrait vraiment te parler directement, donc elle m'a fait promettre d'organiser une appel skype. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Eren avait l'air un peu hésitant, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que Levi ne serait pas obligatoirement d'accord. Mais il hocha la tête. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'il était de vraiment bonne humeur et il regretterait demain d'avoir accepté. Luce n'avait pas l'air méchante cependant. Il verrait demain.

« Ok, cool, hum… Je vais me brosser les dents et je te rejoins. »

Levi enleva le pull d'Eren, sa chaleur lui manquant immédiatement. Sans plus attendre, il se glissa dans les draps, enroulant la couverture autour de lui.

Eren revint rapidement, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Il va falloir que tu me laisses de la couverture tu sais, rappela-t-il. Tu ne vas pas tout garder pour toi quand même ?

Levi grogna.

— Vas te faire foutre, grommela-t-il, mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans ses mots. Trouve-toi une autre couette. »

Pour accompagner sa déclaration, il resserra son cocon autour de lui, la remontant jusqu'à son nez.

Il entendit les pas d'Eren, devinant qu'il s'était arrêté juste à côté de lui. Il le sentit tirer sur la couverture, mais la prise qu'il avait dessus était trop forte et Eren abandonna rapidement.

Il pensait avoir gagné, lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser sous la couverture, et soudainement, Eren le chatouillait au niveau du flanc. Il ne put se retenir, il rit. Il essaya de donner un coup de pied au brun qui s'était assis à califourchon sur lui, mais avec ses jambes coincées dans la couette, ça s'avéra inutile.

Il se tortilla pour essayer de lui échapper, mais le poids d'Eren sur son ventre l'empêchait de bouger.

« Admets défaite et je te laisse partir!

— Même… Même pas dans tes rêves, connard! S'étrangla-t-il, entre deux éclats de rire.

Dans un flash de lucidité, il attrapa son pieds, et se fut à son tour de le chatouiller. Eren éclata de rire, et tenta de libérer son pieds, sans lâcher Levi.

Finalement après cinq bonnes minutes de bataille acharnée, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, haletants. Eren ramena la couverture sur eux, roulant ensuite sur le côté pour faire face à Levi.

« J'adore t'entendre rire, » murmura-t-il, et leurs visages étaient si proches que Levi pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Il rougit et détourna les yeux, et pour se venger donna un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Eren. Celui-ci fit une grimace.

« Aïe! Ça fait mal, se plaignit-il.

— Alors arrête de dire de la merde, grogna Levi.

— Mais c'est la vérité! » S'écria Eren, avec un regard trahi. Quand tu ris, on peut voir tes fossettes, et tu ne fronces plus des sourcils.

Il posa un doigt sur son front, et Levi frappa sa main pour l'écarter.

Eren secoua la tête, mais il souriait toujours. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Levi avant de se figer comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était obligatoirement une bonne idée. Mais Levi le laissa faire, et Eren glissa sa main sous son t-shirt pour faire des va-et-vient le long de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts.

Il soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit le rire d'Eren. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

— Rien, rien, nia Eren. C'est juste que… Tu aimes qu'on te caresse le dos, n'est-ce pas ? »

Levi lui fit un regard meurtrier.

« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais! » Rit Eren.

Il rapprocha Levi en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille. Il frotta gentiment leurs nez ensemble, et murmura :

« Bonne nuit, Levi. »

* * *

Levi se réveilla doucement. Dans sa confusion ensommeillée, il remarqua que la chambre était lumineuse et qu'ils avait dû dormir jusque tard, mais ne fit pas plus attention que ça. Il préféra se coller à la source de chaleur contre lui, qui ne fit que grommeler quelque chose incompréhensible, et se rendormir.

Il lui fallut encore quinze bonnes minutes pour considérer l'idée de se lever.

Il se releva, frottant ses yeux. Eren glissa un bras autour de sa taille, grognant quelque chose à propos du froid et qu'il était encore fatigué. Levi regarda l'heure : onze heures déjà. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard.

« Réveille-toi, flemmard, dit-il à Eren, avant de se lever.

— Pas envie, » marmonna celui-ci dans son coussin.

Levi se leva et glissa le pull d'Eren par-dessus sa tête. Il secoua son épaule pour finir de le réveiller.

Il traina des pieds jusque dans la cuisine, baillant. Il se demanda rapidement si Armin était rentré, mais il jugea qui si cela avait été le cas, il serait déjà levé. Comme à son habitude, il remplit la bouilloire électrique.

Il mit à griller deux tartines lorsqu'Eren entra dans la cuisine en criant son nom, seulement vêtu de son t-shirt et son caleçon, lui jetant presque son portable dans la figure.

« Levi! Regarde cette vidéo!

— Pourquoi tu regardais une vidéo à moitié habillé ? Grommela-t-il.

— Luce me l'a envoyé cette nuit et je l'ai vu que ce matin quand j'ai vérifié mon portable, » expliqua Eren.

Levi fronça du nez, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être si important qu'Eren fasse irruption dans la cuisine sans pantalon, laissant à Levi le temps de profiter de ses longues, longues jambes, et des kilomètres de peau dorée et…

_Concentration Levi_, se rappela-t-il.

Il ramena son attention vers la vidéo, où Simon Cowell juge de Britain's got talent souhaitait bonne chance aux prochains candidats, qui apparemment étaient arrivés jusqu'en finale.

Des claquettes.

Eren venait de lui donner son portable pour regarder un putain de numéro de claquettes. Il allait lui dire sérieusement ce qu'il en pensait lorsque le visage des deux compétiteurs attira son attention.

« Attends une seconde… Est-ce que c'est bien…?

— Connie et Sasha, oui, confirma Eren. Faisant des claquettes.

— Des claquettes, répéta Levi, ne lâchant pas des yeux la vidéo. Avec ces deux-là, j'aurais dû savoir qu'on les trouverait de façon parfaitement ridicule.

— Ils sont les champions de Britain's got talent de l'année dernière, l'informa Eren. Le mieux je pense, c'est de discuter avec Armin de comment on va faire pour les contacter. »

Il hocha la tête, et le toaster choisit ce moment pour faire sauter les tartines, le faisant sursauter. Il entendit le petit rire d'Eren et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Levi décida que l'ignorer était la meilleure solution.

Il beurra ses tartines. En attendant que le beurre fonde, il remplit sa tasse. Il écouta distraitement Eren expliquer la situation à Armin. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre dans un café et discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il s'assit en face de Levi, et lui vola son deuxième toast.

« Tu vas en remettre, » lui ordonna-t-il, d'une voix menaçante, le couteau pointé vers le brun.

Eren rit, mais il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui. Il se leva pour faire griller deux autres tartines.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un café à quelques minutes de chez Armin, et Levi en déduisit qu'Annie ne devait pas vivre très loin.

Eren avait glissé sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement le lieu du rendez-vous, souriant fièrement.

Armin, toujours vif et perspicace même quand il était évident qu'il s'était réveillé il y a peu de temps, remarqua immédiatement leurs mains liées.

« Si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit dans le lit, vous êtes ceux qui les lavent, fut la première chose qu'il dit en les voyant.

— _On_ n'a rien fait, mais à en juger par le suçon sur ton cou, je dirais que ce n'est pas ton cas, se moqua Levi.

Armin plaqua immédiatement une main sur son cou, les yeux écarquillés. Il remarqua alors le sourire satisfait de Levi, et la regard confus d'Eren.

« J'ai rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-il.

— Non, t'as rien, confirma Levi avec un ricanement. Mais vu ta réaction, on sait ce que tu as fait hier soir.

Armin secoua la tête, et marcha jusqu'à une des tables libres.

— Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, vous avez trouvé Connie et Sasha ? Demanda-t-il, pour changer le sujet.

— C'est ça, attesta Eren. Luce, l'amie qui m'a aidé à te retrouver, m'a envoyé une vidéo, et ils étaient dessus. »

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et démarra la vidéo avant de le tendre à Armin. Il ouvrit des grands yeux, avant de se mettre à rire.

« C'est bien Connie et Sasha, oui, rit-il. Des claquettes… Ça leur colle ridiculement bien. »

Eren hocha la tête, pendant que Levi ricanait.

« Maintenant, la question c'est de savoir comment on va les contacter, conclut Armin.

— On peut commencer par voir tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur eux sur internet, » fit remarquer Levi.

Les voilà donc à chercher tous les trois sur leurs portables ce qu'ils pourraient trouver sur eux. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils mirent en commun leur informations.

Sasha s'appelait Catrina Blake dans cette vie. Elle avait dix-huit ans, et venait d'Irlande. Connie lui venait de Hongrie, mais était né d'un père anglais et d'une mère hongroise, il y avait dix-sept ans. Et ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une gare. L'histoire en elle-même était vraiment drôle, et Levi pensa qu'il n'aurait même pas dû être étonné. Sasha, irlandaise, avait une compétition de danse irlandaise, et devait prendre le train pour s'y rendre. Elle s'entrainait dans la gare dans un coin. Connie visitait la Grande-Bretagne avec ses parents, posa son enceinte discrètement derrière et démarra sa musique, et ils se retrouvèrent à improviser des claquettes et de la dance irlandaise sur une même chanson.

Ou c'était ce qu'ils racontaient en tous cas. Sasha et Connie n'avaient jamais été du genre à mentir, cependant. Ils étaient trop honnêtes pour cela.

« Je pense qu'en cherchant on peut probablement trouver leur facebook ou twitter, réfléchit Armin. Ça serait par contre plus pratique sur un ordi, donc je propose qu'on rentre. »

Pas d'objection du côté de Levi et Eren.

« Et Annie, elle va comment finalement ? Demanda finalement Eren dans son manque de tact parfois déstabilisant.

Armin joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, prouvant qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

— Elle…Elle se souvient, avoua-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue avec moi ce matin. »

Il fit tourner sa mèche blonde autour de son doigt.

« Elle vous parlera quand elle se sentira prête, promit-il. Elle est juste… effrayée pour le moment.

— Par nous ? »

Eren fixait Armin de ses grands yeux verts, et Levi avoua qu'il était content de ne pas être la personne visé par ce regard intense. Armin ne semblait pas intimidé pourtant. Levi aurait plutôt dit qu'il était hésitant.

Le silence s'étira. Levi était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Mais finalement, ses doigts lâchèrent la boucle claire.

« Par elle-même surtout, contredit-il. Par ce qu'elle a fait, par ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir et ce qu'elle est devenue en d'autres circonstances. »

* * *

**La chanson d'Eren est Love doesn't last too long par The Weepies.**


	7. Un choix pour le futur

**Life sucks.**

**Pour tous ceux qui se poseraient la question, Lucilla est un OC.**

* * *

_J'ai une histoire pour vous, la fin n'en est pas encore écrite. Souhaitez-vous l'entendre ?_  
(_La Symphonie des Siècles_, Elizabeth Hayden)

* * *

Le silence sur le chemin du retour était lourd. Levi se sentait mal à l'aise entre les deux amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient si récalcitrant à se parler. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se battaient. Plutôt qu'ils ne savaient pas comment aborder la situation.

Armin ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Il accrocha son manteau, et sans attendre se dirigea dans sa chambre pour sortir son ordinateur.

Levi attrapa le poignet d'Eren.

« Tu devrais lui parler, conseilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée avec Annie mais… Je pense que c'est important.

Eren semblait hésitant.

— J'aimerais bien mais… Je sais presque rien de cet Armin, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas sa vie, ce qu'il a vécu. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont rencontrés et… Je ne connais rien de l'Annie de cette vie.

Levi contempla ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était vrai, et pourtant…

— N'est-ce pas ton meilleur ami ? » Rappela-t-il.

Il croisa les bras, ne lâchant pas Eren des yeux.

« Le Armin d'avant, et le Armin de maintenant n'ont peut-être pas les mêmes expériences, et certainement pas la même vie, et c'est pourquoi ils sont différents, comme moi et le Caporal ne sommes pas la même personne, mais leur fond, leur âme si tu veux y donner un nom (même si je crois pas à ce genre de conneries), est le même, non ? »

Il planta une doigt dans la poitrine d'Eren, une main sur sa hanche. Il attrapa ses épaules lorsqu'Eren hocha timidement la tête.

« Alors bouge ton cul et vas lui parler!

— Tu as raison, Levi, comme toujours.

— Je sais, pas la peine de me le dire, » se vanta-t-il, ironiquement.

Eren rit. Il se pencha, et embrassa Levi soudainement, une simple pression de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, puis se précipita dans la chambre d'Armin.

Surpris, Levi porta la main à ses lèvres, effleurant sa bouche du bout des doigts. Il secoua la tête, et reprit ses esprits. Il pouvait entendre les voix d'Armin et Eren jusqu'ici, sans pourtant pouvoir discerner leurs mots. Il ne cherchait pas à écouter de toute façon. Cette conversation ne le regardait pas, et si Eren voulait la partager, il lui raconterait. Ce gamin était incapable de mentir.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre, Armin et Eren apparaissant dans la salon seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Les deux souriaient, et Eren lui fit un clin d'œil en croisant son regard. Levi l'ignora et éteignit la télévision. Armin s'assit sur le fauteuil à gauche, pendant que le brun s'affalait sur le canapé, profitant de Levi pour mettre sa tête sur ses cuisses. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose maintenant, Levi caressa ses cheveux.

Il remarqua Armin qui les regardait du coin de l'œil avec sourire à peine visible sur ses lèvres. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de sentir son regard sur eux, mais le blond détourna les yeux et ouvrit son ordinateur.

Il suivit distraitement les mouvements d'Armin tapant sur son clavier. Le téléphone d'Eren sonna et il le sortit de sa poche. Il sourit en voyant qui lui avait écrit, et Levi se demanda rapidement qui ça pouvait bien être.

« J'ai trouvé le compte facebook de Connie et également celui de Sasha, les informa Armin. Je vais envoyer un message à chacun des deux pour optimiser nos chances. Après on a plus qu'à espérer… J'imagine qu'ils doivent en recevoir beaucoup des messages donc… Prions pour qu'ils voient au moins l'un des deux.

— Amen, » pria Eren, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Levi secoua la tête, mais ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui vint relever le coin de ses lèvres.

Il le regarda taper sur son portable, lorsqu'Eren se releva d'un coup, un grand sourire sur le visage, manquant de lui donner un coup de tête aux reflexes de Levi.

« Luce est libre pour faire un skype! Déclara-t-il. J'ai vraiment envie de vous présenter, vous voulez bien ? »

Il regarda tour à tour Armin et lui de son regard de chien battu, et aussi mal que ça lui faisait de l'admettre, il avait toujours du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand Eren lui faisait ses grands yeux larmoyants.

« Hum, oui, pourquoi pas ? Accepta Armin en haussant les épaules.

Eren se tourna vers lui.

— Fais ce qui t'éclates, » marmonna-t-il.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire, et il dut détourner les yeux pour cacher son rougissement. Il entendit Armin ricaner, et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui n'eut pas complètement l'effet désiré.

Eren se leva pour aller son ordinateur dans la chambre. Il revint et sauta presque sur le canapé. Il l'ouvrit, tapant son mot de passe, puis se connecta sur skype.

Levi devait avouer qu'il s'attendait presque à reconnaitre la personne qui apparaitrait sur l'écran. Mais c'était vrai qu'ils avaient tous vécu leur vie ici, avaient rencontré des personnes "normales". Sa propre vie avait été tellement sens-dessus-dessous ces derniers jours qu'il avait presque oublié.

La première chose qu'on remarquait d'elle, même sur l'écran d'ordinateur, c'était ses cheveux teints en rose clair. Ensuite venaient ses grands yeux bleus. Mais contrairement à ceux d'Armin qui rappelait le ciel d'un beau jour d'été, les siens étaient foncés, plus saphir que bleus.

Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes, et un joli sourire.

« Hey, Luce, lui dit Eren. Je voulais aussi te présenter Armin, mon meilleur ami.

— Bonjour, la salua Armin.

— Salut! Ravie de faire ta connaissance, déclara Luce.

Levi ne lui fit qu'un signe de la main lorsque son regard se posa sur lui.

« Tu dois être le fameux Levi, le salua-t-elle. J'avais déjà vu une photo de toi, et bien sûr je t'ai déjà parlé, mais on peut dire qu'Eren a décroché le gros lot.

— Euh, merci ?

— Pas de problème, assura-t-elle. Oh Eren, tu as vu la vidéo que je t'ai envoyé ? Ils sont trop cool, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'envoies toujours tes vidéos débiles, je me disais que c'était à mon tour cette fois.

Eren rit.

— Oui je l'ai vu, confirma-t-il. Et en fait… Bah, on connait les deux danseurs…

— Vraiment ?! » S'exclama Luce.

Une voix masculine dit quelque chose à Luce, la faisant se retourner. Elle dit au propriétaire de la voix qu'il n'aurait pas dû se coucher si tard hier soir, même si c'était pour son travail, puis elle se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à la caméra.

« Désolée, c'est mon coloc', Karim, expliqua-t-elle. Il travaille dans un cabinet d'avocats, et il bosse des heures ridicules. Enfin bref… C'est incroyable votre histoire! Comment vous les connaissez ?

— C'est des amis d'enfance, coupa Armin, avant qu'Eren puisse dire quoi que ce soit. On était dans la même école primaire, eux, Eren et moi.

—La classe, souffla-t-elle, d'un ton rêveur. Pourquoi les choses de ce genre n'arrivent qu'aux autres ?

Elle grogna, et fit une grimace.

— Tu es déjà trop bizarre toi-même Luce, se moqua Eren.

Luce pointa son doigt vers lui.

— Fais-pas le malin toi, menaça-t-elle. J'ai la capacité de m'introduire dans ton compte facebook, twitter, et même ton adresse mail.

— Mais je saurais que c'est toi, répliqua-t-il.

— Pas faux, admit-elle. Sur un autre sujet, vous êtes à New York, là, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, on vit chez Armin pour le moment, confirma Eren.

— Vous comptez faire quoi après ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Levi se mordit la lèvre. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Au cours de ces derniers jours, la seule chose qui l'avait intéressée, c'était de partir. Être chez Armin, ce n'était qu'une pause. Pas la fin. Mais quelle fin voulait-il ? Jusqu'où avait-il envie d'aller ?

Il tourna la tête vers Eren. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que lui.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, » avoua Eren, d'une petite voix.

Le regard de Lucilla s'adoucit. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux, et Levi sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il repensa à Petra. Ce n'était pas les mêmes personnes, mais elles avaient dans leurs regards, la même bienveillance.

« C'était sympa de te parler, Eren, dit-elle. Levi et Armin aussi, bien sûr. »

Ils dirent au revoir, et raccrochèrent.

Eren referma son ordinateur, et se leva. Armin le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

« Toujours à faire les choses sans penser aux conséquences, à ce que je vois. »

Il sourit gentiment à Eren, puis à Levi, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se leva, et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, et Levi décida de le rejoindre pour l'aider, laissant un Eren silencieux, et penseur sur le canapé.

* * *

Il faisait noir, déjà, dehors. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le lit, chacun l'un en face de l'autre. Levi s'assit en tailleur, tenant ses pieds dans ses mains. Eren lui lança un regard intéressé.

« Tu as l'air vraiment souple.

— Patinage obligé.

Eren arqua un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Souffla-t-il.

— On est pas là pour parler des putains de fétiches, pervers, grommela Levi.

Pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'Eren le prenne mal, mais il eut une petite grimace désolée.

— Oui, tu as raison. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Levi ne l'aimait pas. C'était un silence inconfortable, lourd. Ils ne savaient pas comment commencer, voulant éviter la conversation, mais sachant qu'elle était nécessaire.

« Donc, hum… » commença Eren, mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Levi se mordit la lèvre.

« Fais chier, marmonna-t-il. Je hais ce genre de discussion trop sérieuse.

Eren rit.

— Je crois que personne n'aime vraiment les discussions sérieuses, remarqua-t-il. Ecoute je…

— Je pense que tu devrais finir ton bachelor, » le coupa Levi.

Eren fronça des sourcils, et ouvrit le bouche, mais Levi couvrit sa bouche d'une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Juste… Ecoute moi avant de décider, » demanda-t-il.

Il attendit qu'Eren hoche la tête avant de baisser sa main.

« Je sais que… Que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire mais, il te reste que quelques mois. Et ce n'est pas pareil maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es pas seul, expliqua Levi. Et… je ne serais pas loin.

— Je veux aller vivre au bord de l'océan, dit Eren, surprenant Levi.

— Tu peux vivre où tu veux, après.

— Non, Levi, tu ne comprends pas, le contredit Eren. Je veux vivre au bord de l'océan _avec toi_.

— Oh. »

Eren le fixait. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette même intensité qu'il avait toujours eu, cette détermination qui lui était si particulière.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je décide de partir d'un coup comme… Comme je l'ai fait avec toi ?

Eren prit sa main, et Levi ne fit aucune geste pour la retirer.

— Si, avoua-t-il. Je suis terrifié. »

Levi eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac. Il avait du mal à respirer, et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demanda si Eren ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Je suis terrifié, réitéra Eren. Et c'est pour ça que je veux faire un compromis.

— Un compromis ? Répéta Levi, confus.

Eren hocha la tête.

— Je vais finir mon bachelor, déclara-t-il. Mais en échange, pendant ces six mois, ne pars pas. Une fois que j'ai fini, on peut aller où tu veux. On peut prendre un appartement au bord de la mer, de l'autre côté du monde même si tu as envie. Et si tu décides de partir, je te suivrai… Si tu veux bien de moi, bien sûr.

— Je peux pas te laisser faire ça, Eren! S'exclama Levi. Me suivre ? Mais ça serait abandonner toute une vie! Et si tu as trouvé un travail qui te plait là-bas! Des amis, une routine ?!

— Je ne compte pas baser mes choix sur des "si" et des incertitudes, contra le brun. Tu peux et vas me laisser faire ça, parce que je choisis ma propre vie, et tu n'as aucun droit dessus. Et une routine ? Comme si je voulais une routine où tu n'y es pas! »

Eren lâcha la main de Levi pour la poser sur sa joue. Il était calme maintenant qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin de dire. Il caressa du pouce sa pommette, et sourit.

« Je ne regretterai pas de te suivre, Levi, promit Eren dans un murmure. Peu importe ce qui arrive, c'est le choix que je ne regretterai pas. »

Levi avait envie de pleurer. Il pouvait sentir les larmes aux bords de ses yeux, mais il serra la mâchoire, et cligna des paupières. Ces mots, c'était le Caporal qui les avait dit. Et Eren les répétait et il avait raison. Levi avait oublié les principes en lesquels il avait toujours cru. Eren avait le droit de choisir sa vie. Et qu'il décide de vivre une partie de sa vie avec lui… Cela le rendait heureux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi chanceux ?

« D'accord, souffla-t-il. Faisons ça. »

Eren l'embrassa alors. Doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, caressant ses épaules, ses bras, et entremêlant leurs doigts. C'était un baiser tendre, comme ceux que l'on voit dans les films, ceux qui vous font croire un instant aux contes de fées, et Levi se demanda si tout le monde en avait déjà eu, des baisers comme ça. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il, ou ils seraient bien moins emmerdants.

* * *

Ils étaient dans le lit, tranquillement, Eren sur son dos, Levi contre lui, dessinant du bout du doigt sur son torse.

Levi repensa à leur conversation. C'était un peu ironique de partir, de s'enfuir presque, pour revenir quelques jours plus tard. Il repensa à leur promesse. Pourrait-il la tenir maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçu du monde à l'extérieur de Wilburton ?

Mais ce n'était pas pareil maintenant, se rappela-t-il. Il partirai cette fois. C'était une certitude. Il n'était pas emprisonné comme il avait eu l'impression auparavant.

« C'est le trente décembre, » murmura Eren, distraitement.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Comme si Eren cherchait ses mots. Mais les battements de son cœur étaient encore calmes et réguliers sous son oreille. Peut-être profitait-il juste de la lenteur de cette matinée.

« Demain, c'est le nouvel an. On devrait le fêter ensemble.

Il hocha la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

Eren réfléchit.

— Je sais où je voudrais t'emmener mais…

— Mais ?

— Je veux que ça soit une surprise. »

Levi se releva, un sourcil arqué. Il ne peut empêcher le petit sourire qui vint recourber le coin de sa lèvre.

« Une surprise, hein ? Répéta-t-il. J'attends de voir où tu vas m'emmener.

Eren lui fit un grand sourire.

— Je te promets que tu vas aimer! »

Levi rit. Lorsque finalement, il reposa son regard sur Eren, il se sentir rougir. Il le regardait avec des yeux doux, et le cœur de Levi rata un battement.

* * *

Armin hocha la tête en écoutant ce qu'ils avaient décidé.

« Je suis rassuré. »

Il ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais une de ses mèches, trop courte pour rester, retomba vers son visage.

« Je te connais Eren. Tu as tendance à faire les choses sans y penser avant. Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences. Et c'est à la fois un de tes points forts, et un de tes points faibles. Et… Je suis content que Levi soit avec toi. Il va faire attention à toi. Il l'a déjà fait à un mentor, maintenant à ton petit-ami.

— Merci de me faire confiance, Armin, se moqua Eren, mais on pouvait entendre l'affection.

— Pas de problème, lui assura son ami avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez intérêt à m'inviter dans votre appart'.

— Promis, » jura Eren.

* * *

Levi n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Eren l'emmènerait dans un aquarium. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient ouverts le trente-et-un.

La lumière bleuté qui se reflétait dans les vitres des aquariums donnaient une impression un peu mystérieuse à l'atmosphère. Il y avait qu'une poignée de personnes dispersés à travers les différentes salles, donnant la sensation qu'ils étaient seuls.

Levi regarda passer une raie, dignifiée et majestueuse, ses nageoires battant comme deux grandes ailes. Sa lenteur ne lui donnait pas sentiment de fainéantise, mais de sérénité et de noblesse.

Les méduses, se colorant de rouges ou de roses, passant par les bleus, puis les verts des projecteurs, vous faisaient croire pendant un instant, être dans un autre monde.

Mais parmi toutes ces merveilles, tous ces rêves, parmi toutes ces couleurs, c'était celles des yeux d'Eren, pétillant et émerveillés qui rendit le moment incroyable. Il s'approcha de lui, qui avait un regard ébloui comme celui d'un enfant, et prit sa main.

Ils finirent le tour leurs doigts liés, la voix d'Eren accompagnant ses pas, son excitation et sa bonne humeur, et il sut à ce moment, qu'il n'y avait nulle part au monde où il choisirait d'être plutôt qu'ici.

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur la plage, les lumières des feux d'artifices illuminant périodiquement le sable. Eren tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais juste à ce moment, une des fusées éclata. Le brun rit, bien sûr. Il ne répéta pas ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. _Ce n'est pas important_, assura-t-il, _je te le dirai une autre fois._

« Bonne année, » murmura-t-il plus tard contre ses lèvres.

Alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sable, les yeux sur un ciel dénué d'étoiles, Eren décida qu'il n'avait pas assez embarrassé Levi avec son romantisme ridicule.

« Tu sais, dit-il, il y a 365 jours dans une année. J'ai été convaincu pendant 360 de ces jours, que c'était la pire année de ma vie. Et il n'a fallut que cinq jours, les cinq derniers, les cinq où tu étais là, pour que cette année devienne la plus belle de ma vie. »

Levi sentit ses joues devenir rouges, et il fut content de la pénombre, cachant la couleur sur ses pommettes. Pour cacher son embarras, il pinça Eren.

« Hey, c'est pas juste! Se plaignit-il. Tu pourrais apprécier mes moments de romantisme.

— _Tsk_, tiqua Levi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les apprécier. C'est toi qui décide de les faire tout seul.

— C'est vrai, admit Eren après un petit moment de réflexion. Mais je te connais. Tu les apprécies, même si tu essayes de prouver le contraire. »

Levi ne nia pas.

* * *

**Quelques annoncements.  
Il reste seulement deux chapitres (normalement).  
Vous allez bientôt avoir la signification du titre.  
Il y aura un spin-off racontant l'histoire d'Armin et Annie.  
Le format du prochain chapitre sera différent. Je vais essayer de le poster la semaine prochaine, je ne promets rien.  
Flemme de corriger les fautes, je le ferai plus tard. Si vous en voyez, vous pouvez mes les signaler.  
J'me casse, bye.**


	8. Ecrivons des lettres

_L'Avenir_

_Soulevons la paille  
Regardons la neige  
Écrivons des lettres  
Attendons des ordres_

_Fumons la pipe  
En songeant à l'amour  
Les gabions sont là  
Regardons la rose_

_La fontaine n'a pas tari  
Pas plus que l'or de la paille ne s'est terni  
Regardons l'abeille  
Et ne songeons pas à l'avenir_

_Regardons nos mains  
Qui sont la neige  
La rose et l'abeille  
Ainsi que l'avenir_

_Calligrammes_, Guillaume Apollinaire

* * *

Janvier

A peine Levi était-il sorti de la voiture que sa mère se jetait sur lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras, et Levi lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, respirant son odeur familière.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla-t-elle.

Levi ne dit rien, mais resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, lui communiquant ses émotions de ses gestes. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, et elle s'écarta de quelques pas pour jeter un coup d'œil à Eren, qui se tenait derrière Levi, clairement mal à l'aise.

Il eut un petit ricanement en le voyant danser d'un pied à l'autre, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Maman, voici Er… Will, » le présenta Levi, fronçant légèrement des sourcils à sa faute.

Eren fit un petit sourire nerveux. Sa mère croisa les bras, le regardant de haut en bas.

« Alors tu es le fameux William, celui qui a embarqué mon fils au milieu de la nuit, dit-elle, froidement.

Eren rougit et baissa les yeux.

— Hum, sans vous manquez de respect, Mme Bradburry, mais votre fils a fait le choix de venir tout seul, se défendit-il, avec hésitation. Et, euh, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Eren. »

Hannah Bradburry, même du haut de son mètre soixante, était intimidante, les bras croisés, ses sourcils froncés.

Puis, elle lui sourit gentiment, et s'approcha pour le serrer brièvement.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer en personne, Eren! Mais ne m'appelle pas Mme Bradburry, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille, et c'est ma mère. Tout d'abord c'est Mademoiselle, et appelle-moi juste Hannah. »

Levi eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit Eren se détendre clairement aux mots de sa mère.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent Hannah dans la maison. Eren, poli, complimenta la décoration. Elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

Telle une mère attentionnée, elle lui proposa de diner avec eux. Il commença par refuser, ne voulant pas s'imposer, mais Hannah le força à s'assoir, et finalement Eren se laissa faire.

Eren se sentit à l'aise assez rapidement. Son caractère naturellement social lui permettait de s'entendre vite avec les gens. Il fallait dire que ses grands yeux verts et son sourire charmeur aidaient beaucoup, et Levi regarda avec affection sa mère rire aux blagues de son petit-ami.

Une fois Eren parti, ayant refusé l'invitation de rester dormir, Hannah se glissa dans la chambre de Levi. Il leva la tête de son ordinateur en l'entendant entrer. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Levi fit tourner sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« Alors Eren… commença-t-elle. Un charmant jeune homme.

Levi fronça des sourcils, suspicieux.

— J'imagine, oui.

Elle croisa les bras, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

— Vraiment Levi ? Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Demanda-t-elle. Je suis ta mère, tu sais, je te connais.

Levi la regarda, confus.

— Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles, l'informa-t-il, sincèrement.

Hannah voyant qu'il était sérieux, rit.

— Eren et toi vous êtes plus que des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

À ces mots, Levi détourna les yeux, un léger rougissement sur les joues.

— Ce n'est pas que je voulais te le cacher, marmonna-t-il. Je savais juste pas vraiment comment te le dire.

Hannah caressa gentiment la tête de son fils.

— Je sais, Levi, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-elle. Il te rend heureux ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Finalement, il fit un petit hochement de tête. Hannah lui fit un sourire tendre et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte mon chéri. Tant qu'il te rend heureux, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous sortiez ensemble. »

* * *

Levi fronça des sourcils en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Eren se tenait dans l'entrée, l'air innocent, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna-t-il, les bras croisé.

Eren eut un sourire en coin en le voyant.

— Je suis venu voir mon petit-ami dans sa tenue de travail bien sûr, justifia-t-il sa venue.

Levi n'eut aucun remord à lui marcher sur le pied de tout son poids, faisant grimacer Eren.

— Y'a rien à voir, casse-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

Il lui attrapa le bras, avec toutes les intentions de le tirer à l'extérieur de l'établissement, quand quelqu'un l'appela.

« Levi ? C'est qui ? Tu le connais ? »

Un homme aux yeux bleus, cheveux bruns en bataille, et complexion plutôt fine les regardait curieusement.

Eren lui fit un grand sourire, et se libéra de Levi pour tendre sa main afin de saluer l'homme.

« Je suis Eren, ravi de vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-il.

— Eren ? Oh, tu es le petit-ami de Levi, réalisa-t-il.

Eren jeta un regard plaisamment surpris à Levi, qui avait choisi de regarder partout sauf son petit-copain.

— Oui, c'est ça, confirma Eren, caressant discrètement le dos de la main de Levi du bout des doigts.

— Je suis Felix, le propriétaire de ce restaurant, » se présenta l'homme.

Eren ne resta pas longtemps après ça. Il ne voulait pas déranger Levi, mais était juste curieux de savoir où il travaillait.

Juste avant de partir, il se pencha et embrassa chastement Levi. Celui-ci considéra l'idée de le pincer pour se venger, mais décida, exceptionnellement, de le laisser partir sans conséquence.

* * *

Levi lisait tranquillement sur le lit de la chambre d'Eren. Il y passait presque plus de temps que sa propre chambre ces derniers temps.

Eren se tourna soudainement vers lui, le faisant lever la tête.

« Levi! Armin vient de me dire qu'il a reçu une réponse de Sasha et Connie et qu'ils peuvent faire un skype avec nous maintenant!

— Ah bon, marmonna Levi.

— N'aies pas l'air trop excité surtout, se moqua Eren, avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis très excité. Tu ne le vois pas, mais je suis en train de sauter de joie comme un con intérieurement, » ironisa Levi.

Eren pouffa et lança son skype. Il vint s'assoir à côté de Levi sur le lit, le dos contre le mur.

Connie n'avait pas changé. La même coupe de cheveux, la même tête. Seul son visage était plus mature, ayant perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Sasha avait, elle, les cheveux coupés en carré, ses mèches tombant un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Levi se souvenait d'une jeune fille au visage assez banal, mais elle était bien plus jolie maintenant, aux traits féminins et aux grands yeux marron chocolat, des tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses pommettes, avec un charme joyeux qui vous donnait immédiatement l'envie de lui faire confiance.

« Eren! Et Caporal! S'exclama Connie.

— Appelez-moi Levi, soupira-t-il.

Ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi surexcités.

— C'est tellement incroyable de vous voir Eren et le Cap- Levi! S'écria Sasha.

— C'est pas comme si vous nous aviez vraiment manqué, mais c'est sympa de se dire qu'on est pas fous, les informa Connie.

C'était amusant de les entendre parler avec leurs accents, irlandais pour l'une et anglais pour l'autre.

— Merci, mec, plaisanta Eren.

— T'inquiète pas, gamin. Aucune de vous, petites merdes, m'a manqué, railla Levi.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire Cap- Levi! Se récria Sasha. C'est juste qu'on a retrouvé nos souvenirs que récemment.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Sasha, assura Eren. Levi ne fait que se moquer de toi.

— Et ça serait pas mal si je pouvais passer de Cap-Levi à Levi tout court, ajouta-t-il.

Sasha et Connie eut un petit sourire embarrassé.

— On va faire de notre mieux, promit la jeune femme, mais ça ne va pas être facile.

— On vous a toujours appelé que Caporal et… Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre, » la supporta Connie.

Levi hocha la tête pour montrer que ça lui allait comme compromis.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant une bonne demi-heure. Sasha et Connie semblaient avoir des milliards de choses à raconter, entre les pays qu'ils avaient visités l'année précédente, la seule qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, et toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire pendant leurs années de collège et de lycée, presque obligatoires avec leurs caractères respectifs.

Eren n'arrêtait pas de sourire, clairement heureux de les voir. Levi arrêta de prendre part à la conversation assez rapidement, même si discuter avec les deux terreurs étaient amusants. Il se contenta de regarder Eren rire aux histoires comiques de Connie et des plans ridicules de Sasha pour voler la nourriture de la cantine. Il semblait que son amour pour la nourriture n'avait pas beaucoup changé, même s'il semblait plus calme qu'avant.

Ils finirent par se dire au revoir. Eren devait encore réviser pour ses exams dans quelques jours, et il commençait à se faire tard pour Sasha et Connie.

Après cette discussion, Eren resta souriant pour le reste de la journée.

Février

Levi faisait tranquillement la vaisselle. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur Eren pour laver correctement les assiettes. Il commença à laver le couteau, admirant un instant l'acier brillant de la lame-

_qui s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Eren, qui ne put rien faire, ses deux bras manquants, son t-shirt se colorant de rouge écarlate. Levi se sentit courir vers lui. Il y avait un goût de bile dans sa bouche. Il y eut le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondrait au sol, et il put entendre un cri de rage, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre que ce cri affreux provenait de sa propre bouche-_

Le bruit de la tasse s'écrasant au sol le sortit de ses horribles souvenirs.

Levi resta quelques secondes figé, à regarder les restes de sa tasse cassée au sol.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. C'était comme si un petit morceau de son cœur, de son âme, venait de lui être arraché.

Il sentit la colère s'emparer de chacune des cellules de son corps. Avec un cri de rage, il sortit de la cuisine, cherchant un objet sur qui déverser toute cette vague d'émotions.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques pas et d'un mouvement du bras, il balaya au sol tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Les stylos, le vase, les fleurs, livres, babioles, tout cascada par terre. Il attrapa les coussins et les jeta à travers la pièce, faisant tomber la lampe. L'ampoule explosa, et s'éteignit.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là, poussant les livres de la bibliothèque, qui s'écrasèrent par terre, dans un bruit de pages froissées, et d'objets lourds tombant. Il se saisit d'un magazine, et commença à arracher les pages. Une main se saisit de son poignet, et il s'en dégagea en l'arrachant de la prise. Quelqu'un appela son nom, il l'ignora. La personne se saisit du journal dans ses mains, et le posa il ne savait où, avant de prendre ses épaule et l'obliger à se retourner.

Il se retrouva à regarder les grands yeux océan d'Eren.

« Levi! Cria-t-il. Tout va bien! Je suis là! Je suis là…

Sa respiration était erratique, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine. Celui qu'il venait de voir mourir se tenait devant lui, en un seul morceau, vivant et respirant.

— Eren, s'étrangla-t-il. Le sang- tu étais, tu... Ton bras, tes membres, je…

— Calme-toi, Levi, je suis là, je suis vivant, le rassura Eren d'un ton doux, et prit ses mains pour les poser sur ses propres joues. Regarde, je suis là devant toi. Tu peux me toucher

Levi le fixa sans pouvoir rien faire pendant quelques secondes, sentant juste la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

— Eren, répéta-t-il, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, et d'enfouir son visage dans son épaule. Eren, Eren, Eren... »

Il répétait son nom comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier les quelques secondes du cauchemar qui s'était déroulé dans son esprit, pleurant contre sa peau chaude, dans ses bras rassurants.

Bien plus tard, lorsque ses sanglots se furent calmées, mais que les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, il releva la tête. Eren pleurait aussi, et il lui demanda gentiment pourquoi.

« Parce que si je ne t'avais jamais parlé tu n'aurais jamais eu à te souvenir, murmura Eren d'une voix rauque.

— Tu ne le sais pas, contra Levi. J'aurais pu me souvenir par moi-même, et tu n'aurais pas été là pour me rassurer. Alors ne regrette pas ce que tu as fais. Car moi je ne regrette pas d'être parti avec toi. »

* * *

Levi leva les yeux de son livre en entendant Eren soupirer. Il était à la table basse devant la télé.

Hannah l'avait invité à venir dès qu'il le voulait durant toute la période de ses examens, prétextant qu'il devait bien manger pour bien les réussir. Même si Levi était convaincu qu'elle était juste tombée sous le charme de son petit-ami, Eren gagnait du temps et de la compagnie, Hannah était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à la maison, et Levi profitait de son petit-copain. Tout le monde y gagnait quelque chose, donc au final, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Eren fit la grimace.

— C'est juste que… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on utilise cette loi pour ce cas, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne répond pas à la question, mais si on utilisait la loi suivante, on gagnerait bien plus de temps.

Levi hocha la tête.

— Peut-être qu'il y a un détail que tu n'as pas vu, qui t'empêche d'utiliser la loi dont tu parles, réfléchit-il.

— Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver, grommela Eren. Je vais envoyer un mail à mon prof. »

Il aimait bien que Eren lui explique ses problèmes. Il avait déjà vu des gens qui sous le couvert que quelqu'un n'avait pas étudié dans la même filière, ou n'était pas allé à l'université, les ignoraient ou les jetaient comme s'ils étaient stupides.

Eren lui disait tout ce qui le dérangeait, lui racontait parfois certains de ses cas, même s'il savait que Levi ne comprenait pas tout. En écHange, Levi écoutait sérieusement tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Bon, je prends une pause, j'en peux plus, abandonna Eren. Ça te dérange si j'allume la télé ? »

Levi secoua la tête pour lui signaler que non.

Eren se leva et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à que leurs épaules se touchent. Il attrapa la télécommande, et appuya sur un des boutons. L'écran afficha les informations. Eren ne suivit qu'une poignée de secondes avant de cHanger de chaine.

Levi ne faisant pas vraiment attention à l'écran. Son livre était intéressant, et il savait qu'il pouvait se concentrer assez sur les mots pour ignorer la télévision.

La main d'Eren serra soudainement sa cuisse. Il leva la tête avec la ferme intention de lui toucher un mot pour lui avoir fait mal, mais Eren fixait la télé avec des yeux écarquillés, une expression abasourdie sur le visage.

Levi tourna la tête vers le poste, se demandant ce qui avait pu autant surprendre Eren. Sur l'écran, il y avait une belle jeune femme aux traits indéniablement japonais. Elle avait des yeux noirs en amande, de longs cils, des lèvres fines, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Et tout était familier.

_Mikasa_.

Gentiment, il posa sa main sur celle d'Eren pour l'obliger à desserrer sa prise. Eren se laissa faire, ne résistant pas lorsque Levi glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Elle était plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs, probablement le même âge qu'Eren. Elle avait une coupe à la garçonne, ses mèches noir corbeau coupées court. Elle avait déjà été jolie à quinze ans, mais maintenant, elle était incroyablement belle.

Ils suivirent l'interview en silence. Elle s'appelait Akemi Karasuma et était représentante du Japon en taekwondo. Elle semblait plus sociale qu'avant, souriant même une fois à son interviewer qui en perdit un instant le fil de ses paroles.

Une fois le programme terminé, Levi se tourna vers Eren.

« Hey, appela-t-il pour attirer son attention. Ça va ?

Eren hocha la tête, Il semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'écran, comme si Mikasa pouvait réapparaitre à tout instant.

— Il faut que j'appelle Armin, dit-il finalement.

Levi serra une fois sa main avant de la lâcher.

— On mange dans une heure, » prévint-il juste, et Eren lui sourit, comme pour le remercier de sa compréhension, de sa patience.

Mars

Levi se réveilla, se frottant les yeux. Il tata le lit à côté de lui, mais apparemment il était seul dans la chambre. Il se releva, se frotta les yeux. Il fronça du nez, se rendant compte du désastre qu'était la pièce, les vêtements d'Eren et les siens éparpillés sur le sol.

Il se leva, s'habilla d'un caleçon propre, et attrapa le premier t-shirt qu'il put trouver au sol. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

Eren était déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, ses hanches se balançant aux première notes de Shake it Off qui passait à la radio.

En l'entendant arriver, il se tourna, et fit lui un grand sourire, un de ceux qui découvrait ses dents et faisaient briller ses yeux.

Levi le rendit, le faisant sourire encore plus grand. Il s'assit à la table, regardant Eren s'agiter dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci décida qu'une cuillère pouvait faire l'affaire de micro, et entama le premier couplet de la chanson.

La situation était ridicule. Ce n'était pas qu'il chantait mal, au contraire, mais sa tenue (son bas de pyjama), ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, et sa tentative de chorée rendait la scène vraiment comique.

Eren s'arrêta brusquement de danser, et se tourna vers les œufs. Il jura et retira la poêle du feu.

« Désolé, on aura une omelette au lieu d'œufs brouillés, » s'excusa-t-il avec une grimace.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment juste ses mots, mais tout l'ensemble : se réveiller chez Eren, se lever pour le trouver dans la cuisine, chantant et dansant, et son propre bonheur qui s'était insidieusement niché dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux.

Lorsqu'il se calma, enfin, il leva les yeux vers Eren, qui se tenait toujours debout, sa poêle dans la main.

« Je t'aime, » déclara Eren, brusquement.

Il sembla, pendant un instant, surpris par ses propres mots, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu les dire, qu'ils s'étaient échappés de leur propre volition.

C'était probablement le cas, pensa Levi. Eren était inconscient et impulsif. Il faisait les choses avant d'y réfléchir, parlait avant d'y penser, et ne pesait pas ses mots.

C'était ce qui rendait sa confession si embarrassante. Ou bien plus embarrassante qu'une confession normale en tout cas. Car c'était comme si tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Levi avait débordé de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Il savait que ses joues devaient être furieusement rouges.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire dans des conditions plus appropriées, connard, grommela-t-il pour cacher son embarras.

— Oui, j'imagine, » concéda Eren avec un petit air désolé.

Il semblait ne rien regretter pourtant.

Il posa finalement la poêle sur la table, et coupa l'omelette en deux.

« C'est juste que je t'ai vu rire et j'ai pensé que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux et les mots sont sortis tout seul, expliqua-t-il. Mais je pense chacun d'eux!

— Je sais, assura Levi, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je... Je...Moi aussi je...

Eren posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Tu me les diras quand tu seras prêt. Je t'attendrai.

Levi soupira. Il voulait les dire, ces mots, mais ils se coinçaient dans sa gorge, résistaient contre sa langue.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il. Attends-moi, s'il-te-plait.

— Bien sûr, » confirma Eren avec un sourire tendre.

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire d'Eren, et Levi était au bord de la panique.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il préparait une fête surprise avec les amis retrouvés de leurs anciennes vies et ceux de sa nouvelle vie, et c'était tout sauf simple.

Et le faire sortir de l'appartement assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de faire venir tout le monde était une autre histoire.

Heureusement pour lui, Luce vint à sa rescousse. Elle appela Eren pour l'inviter à prendre un café, prétextant qu'elle devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Levi n'avait aucune idée de comment Luce allait le retenir assez longtemps pour que tout le monde arrive, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Il manquait encore deux des personnes qu'il avait invité. Il espérait que ce n'était pas parce que leur avion était en retard.

Il pouvait entendre la voix aux accents joyeux d'Eren qui résonnait dans la cage d'escalier. Le bruit familier de la clé de la porte fit taire tout les chuchotements.

« Tiens, c'est éteint, on dirait qu'il y a personne, » murmura Eren pour lui-même.

Il fit un pas dans l'appartement, Luce sur ses talons, qui essayait de retenir un rire.

« Lee ? » Appela-t-il, avec le petit surnom affectueux qu'il avait donné à son petit-ami (le faisant rougir dans la pénombre de la pièce).

Personne ne lui répondit, bien sûr. Il tata le mur, cherchant l'interrupteur. Finalement il le trouva, et alluma la lumière, pour se faire sauter dessus par une masse surexcitée.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! »

Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, ses bras soudainement pleins et ce ne fut que lorsque les deux levèrent la tête qu'il reconnut Armin et Mikasa. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de la jolie japonaise, vérifiant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui sourit, et avec un hoquet, il la serra dans ses bras, inhalant son odeur, profitant de sa présence chaude et bien vivante dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, glissant un bras autour d'Armin, et Eren lia ses doigts à la main du blond pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Ils restèrent dans les bras les uns des autres pendant de longues secondes, sans rien se dire, sans avoir besoin de se parler, communiquant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres, toute la gratitude qu'ils ressentaient de s'être retrouvés, et à quel point ils avaient manqués les uns aux autres.

Quelqu'un toussa finalement derrière eux, et dit, sans hésiter :

« C'est pas tout ça les gars, mais j'ai d'autres choses à foutre que vous regarder vous câliner toute la soirée. »

Il y eu un petit rire pour accompagner la remarque presque malpolie, et cette voix, Eren était presque sûr qu'il la connaissait…

Il leva la tête. Devant lui, se tenait Ymir et Christa. Eren lâcha ses amis d'enfance pour attraper Christa par la taille et la faire tourner, la faisant rire joyeusement.

« Je suis contente de te voir aussi Eren, gloussa Christa, une fois que celui-ci l'avait posé au sol.

— Mais comment ? Demanda Eren, une fois son choc et son excitation quelque peu retombés.

Ymir pointa Sasha et Connie qui essayaient de manger des dragibus en se les lançant, visant la bouche de l'autre.

— On est allés voir un de leurs spectacles, expliqua-t-elle. Et ensuite, c'est ton nain qui a tout organisé.

— Le nain t'emmerde, » grommela Levi.

Eren lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance, et il détourna les yeux.

« Luce m'a aidé.

— A peine! Intervint-elle du bout de la salle, où elle avait décidé de participer elle-aussi au jeu de Sasha et Connie.

Elle se prit un bonbon sur le front juste après, faisant sourire brièvement Levi.

Eren le prit dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Levi ferma les yeux, se laissant s'abandonner à la sensation familière du corps d'Eren contre le sien, de son souffle glissant sur ses lèvres, oubliant momentanément les autres personnes présentes.

« On m'avait prévenu que ces deux là s'envoyaient en l'air, mais j'crois que je m'étais jamais vraiment rendu compte de ce que ça voulait avant de les voir se lécher les amygdales, avoua Ymir, avec sarcasme

—Ymir! » S'écria sa petite-amie.

Eren et Levi se séparèrent, l'un riant, l'autre jetant un regard meurtrier à la brune qui ne fit que lui lancer un sourire moqueur.

Eren, s'il devait être honnête, passa le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Connie et Sasha étaient venus avec une quantité d'alcool qui devrait être illégale.

Ils s'étaient d'abord tous mis en rond. Ymir et Christa l'une à côté de l'autre, puis vinrent Luce, Altaïr et Laetita (surnommés les jumeaux, même si techniquement ils étaient demi-frère et sœur), deux amis d'Eren qui étaient arrivés un peu plus tard, puis Connie et Sasha et le bol de chips, Armin sur sa droite, Levi sur le canapé, Eren assit par terre son dos appuyé contre ses jambes, puis Mikasa sur sa gauche.

Après quelques tours de "Je n'ai jamais", ils se décidèrent pour une partie de twister. Quelques uns d'entre eux ne pouvant déjà plus tenir debout rendirent les parties hilarantes. Ils se décidèrent ensuite sur une partie de karaoke, où Altaïr et Luce se jetèrent sur Eren pour l'empêcher de participer, criant que c'était de la triche sinon.

Il y eut de la danse, à laquelle même Levi participa, fortement encouragé (lire forcé) par Eren. Il finit par bien s'amuser, une fois ses réticences passées.

La fin de la soirée se finit tranquillement en essayant de ramasser bouteilles de bière, cannettes et autres, éparpillés dans l'appartement. Levi remarqua un peu plus tard, une fois que les invités furent partis, qu'Eren avait disparu.

Il le trouva dans la chambre, sur le lit avec Armin et Mikasa, enroulés les uns autour des autres, comme trois enfants. Levi resta quelques minutes contre le cadre de la porte à les regarder, et se dit qu'ils avaient dû ressembler à ça dans cette autre vie, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins.

Avril

Le portable d'Eren sonna. Il était dans la douche. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran, Levi remarqua que c'était un numéro inconnu. Il décida de décrocher.

« Oui, allo ?

— Oui, bonjour, est-ce que je suis bien sur le portable de... William Johansonn, une voix masculine avec un accent européen.

Probablement pas un américain donc.

— C'est son portable, confirma Levi. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

— Je m'appelle Daniel Erdahl, se présenta l'inconnu. Il se trouve que je connais Er...Enfin William...

— Vous lui voulez quoi ? Le coupa Levi.

— Je voudrais juste lui parler d'affaires… privées.

— Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, menaça Levi. Je suis pas sourd, j'ai entendu que vous avez failli l'appeler Eren.

Il y eut un soupir au bout du fil, mais Levi fut incapable de dire si c'était un soupir de résignation ou de soulagement.

— Levi... Murmura Daniel.

Non pas _Daniel_.

— Erwin, souffla Levi. Tu es putain d'Erwin.

— C'est bien moi, » confirma-t-il.

Levi s'assit sur le lit. Il avait besoin de s'assoir. La surprise lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Eren choisit ce moment pour sortir de la douche. Levi leva deux yeux écarquillés vers lui.

« Ouah, t'en fais une de ces têtes, remarqua Eren. Ça va ? »

Levi préféra ne rien dire et lui tendit le téléphone sans un mot. Le brun le prit, un peu étonné. Levi pouvait entendre la voix étouffée et lointaine d'Erwin.

« Comman- Erwin?! » S'exclama Eren, une fois qu'il eut compris qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Levi n'écouta pas plus longtemps. Cela ne le regardait pas, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il ressentait le fait d'avoir retrouvé Erwin. Ses émotions, ses sentiments étaient mélangés, et il ne pouvait, n'arrivait pas, à les discerner les uns des autres.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Eren, s'enroulant sur lui-même, ses doigts agrippant les draps.

Eren entra finalement. Il posa une main sur le micro. Voulait-t-il lui parler? Non, pas vraiment. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire, c'était inutile.

Il réfléchit. Écrire peut-être. Oui, il pouvait faire ça.

Il demanda à Eren de prendre l'adresse mail d'Erwin. Le brun hocha la tête, et attrapa un paquet de post-it et un stylo. Il nota quelques mots, puis raccrocha.

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Gentiment, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va ?

— Je sais pas, avoua Levi.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Pas vraiment. »

* * *

Il pleuvait. Levi était enroulé dans la couverture, allongée sur le côté, ses yeux sur le dos nu d'Eren qui était assis sur le bord du lit.

« Eren, tu m'aimais avant ? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence, et se surprenant lui-même.

Eren se tourna vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté, indiquant sa confusion.

— Avant ? Répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire, dans nos vies précédentes ? »

Levi hocha la tête.

Eren lui fit un sourire tendre, et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de lui, leurs nez se touchant presque. Il enroula un bras sur sa taille, caressant son dos de haut en bas, sachant à quel point Levi aimait ça.

« Non, répondit-il. Je l'ai pensé, à un moment, parce que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour. L'amour romantique je veux dire. Mais c'était de l'admiration et du respect. »

Levi rapprocha encore plus leurs visages, et colla son front contre celui d'Eren. Son petit-ami remonta le long de son dos et caressa sa nuque. Levi ferma les yeux.

« Et toi ? Tu m'aimais ? Murmura Eren, et ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Levi ouvrit les yeux.

— Tu me fascinais, avoua-t-il, d'une voix douce. Tu m'as toujours fasciné. Mais non, je ne t'aimais pas.

— Et Erwin, tu l'aimais ? Interrogea Eren. Vous couchiez ensemble, non ?

Le ton d'Eren était simplement curieux, dénué de toute jalousie, et Levi n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de répondre.

— Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Je…je n'aurais jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un avant, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je lui faisais confiance, par contre. C'était sur ça qu'était basée notre relation : la confiance, et le sexe. »

Eren hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux ? Demanda-t-il.

Le regard d'Eren se fit concentré de nouveau.

— Pas vraiment, admit-il. C'était une autre vie, ce n'était pas pareil. Je n'étais qu'un gamin après tout.

— Tu étais assez vieux pour qu'on t'envoie à ta mort, fit remarquer Levi. Tu avais tout les droits d'aimer et de coucher avec qui tu voulais.

Eren rit, et embrassa le nez de Levi.

— C'est vrai, concéda Eren. Mais ce n'était comme si je n'avais rien fait dans cette vie.

Levi arqua un sourcil, surpris.

— Oh, vraiment ? S'intéressa-t-il.

— Des adolescents qui vivent tous ensembles, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répliqua Eren.

— Et avec qui donc as-tu eu des relations, Eren ? Susurra Levi, soudainement intéressé.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer. Levi remarqua alors ses joues rouges.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa contre le lit pour s'allonger sur son ventre. Les bras d'Eren vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il évitait toujours de croiser son regard.

« Alors c'était qui ? Insista Levi.

— Personne, nia Eren.

— Je ne te crois pas. C'était qui ? Répéta-t-il.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, les deux se regardant droit dans les yeux. Finalement, Eren abandonna.

— Jean, souffla son petit-ami.

— Tu t'es tapé Tête-de-cheval ?! S'écria Levi, incrédule.

Eren hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Levi resta figé quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, vous vous battiez tout le temps ! Rappela-t-il.

— Ouais bah… Deux ados de quinze ans en pleine crise hormonale, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

— Si j'avais su que vous vous aviez le temps de vous envoyer en l'air, j'aurais dit à Shadis de vous faire bosser plus, grommela Levi, mais l'amusement était facilement percevable dans sa voix.

— C'est probablement pour ça que tout le monde se cachait, fit remarquer Eren avec un grand sourire.

Levi eut un petit sourire.

— Et moi qui pensait que tu étais innocent, soupira-t-il avec un air faussement désolé.

— Rien d'innocent en moi, dit Eren en haussant les épaules. Dans la vie précédente comme dans cette vie.

— Et il en est fier ce p'tit con, » se moqua Levi.

Eren rit à ses mots, et pendant un instant, il le regarda, fasciné par la façon dont ses yeux verts brillaient. Il se releva et s'assit d'un mouvement souple sur ses genoux, le surprenant, et avala son inspiration de surprise de sa bouche sur la sienne.

* * *

Le soleil de midi trouva Eren et Levi dans le lit, encore nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, regardant l'ordinateur d'Eren. Levi avait un dépliant dans les mains, des photos de maisons et d'appartements dessus.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé New York, on pourrait s'y installer, proposa Eren. Il y a la mer.

— Non, refusa Levi tout net. Il fait trop froid en hiver.

Eren rit, et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il, pas d'endroit où il fait trop froid en hiver. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de taper quelques mots dans barre de recherches.

« On devrait aller sur le côte ouest dans ce cas-là.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter une trop grosse ville comme Los Angeles? Demanda Levi.

Eren haussa les épaules.

— Bien sûr, si on se trouve un appart' sympa dans une ville plus petite. »

Levi tourna les pages du catalogue, admirant toutes les propositions mais grimaçant aux prix exorbitants. Il avait prévenu Eren qu'il voulait lui aussi participer au paiement du loyer. Eren avait voulu refuser tout d'abord, mais Levi lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de sa charité.

« Ça serait cool d'avoir un balcon aussi.

— Ça risque de nous coûter plus cher, remarqua Levi.

— Je trouverai un travail, promit Eren.

Levi fronça du nez.

— Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, rappela-t-il.

— Je peux y réfléchir tout en travaillant, tu sais, se moqua gentiment Eren.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, connard, je suis sérieux, » rétorqua Levi, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses mots.

Eren lui donna un coup d'épaule, lui lançant un sourire joueur. Levi se prit au jeu et le poussa d'une main sur son épaule jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur le dos. Pour l'empêcher de se relever, il s'allongea sur lui.

Il était bien, pouvant sentir la longueur du corps d'Eren contre le sien, sa peau chaude, (toujours chaude, Eren était comme une bouillote humaine) et les mains descendant doucement, tendrement, le long de son dos.

Eren le regardait avec cette émotion dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas su reconnaitre avant. Mais maintenant il savait que c'était de l'amour, et son cœur s'agita dans sa poitrine, comme pour lui rappeler à quel point il aimait cet homme. Il l'embrassa, essayant de lui transmettre tout les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

Eren enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et les fit rouler, jusqu'à que Levi sente le matelas sous son dos. Eren enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau. Là, dans le creux de son épaule, demanda-t-il s'il pouvait lui faire l'amour, murmure romantique, presque hésitant. Et Levi releva sa tête pour l'embrasser, une acceptance silencieuse.

Mai

Levi, en voyant la photo devant lui, se dit que l'univers avait une façon impromptu et hasardeuse de vous jeter des péripéties dans la figure, comme si votre vie était le sujet d'un livre étrange et sans but.

S'il n'avait pas laissé Eren le cajoler ce matin, s'il n'était pas arrivé cinq minutes en retard au restaurant, s'il n'avait pas trébuché sur le pied d'un con de client, il n'aurait pas vu le magazine ouvert de celui d'à côté, et la photo de Hange en gros et en couleur sur le haut de la page.

Il leva le regard vers la propriétaire du journal, une jeune femme avec une beauté froide et des yeux d'un bleu glacial.

« Excusez-moi, Madame ?

— Oui ?

— Pourrais-je vous emprunter ce journal ? Demanda poliment Levi.

Il essaya de faire un petit sourire pour accompagner sa demande. La jeune femme le regarda stoïquement.

— Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle. Je vous le donnerai à la fin du repas, le temps que je le lise.

— Merci beaucoup! » Lui dit Levi sincèrement.

Il décida de ne pas la servir. Il ne voulait pas apparaitre comme collant, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de retourner vers la table de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer plus de détails, comme ses longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'il semblaient presque blanc, et le fait qu'elle était vêtue complètement de noir.

Lorsqu'elle demanda l'addition, il fut celui qui la lui apporta. Elle le fixa de son regard perçant, avant de sortir un billet de son porte-monnaie. Elle le lui tendit. Levi lui rendit la monnaie.

« Ce magazine fait partie d'une souscription, donc j'aimerais bien le récupérer, expliqua-t-elle.

— Vous pouvez revenir le chercher demain à la même heure, je serai là, l'informa Levi.

Elle hocha la tête.

— A demain alors. »

Une fois ses heures finies, il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Eren, le magazine serré contre sa poitrine. Lorsque celui-ci l'entendit entrer, il leva la tête de son cahier, un crayon entre ses dents. Il avait une trace de stylo bleu sur la joue, faisant légèrement sourire Levi.

Eren pencha la tête, ses yeux plein de curiosité en voyant le journal qu'il tenait. Levi remarqua son regard et s'approcha de lui. Il déposa son manteau et son écharpe sur le dos du canapé avant de s'assoir à côté de son petit-ami. Il ouvrit le journal à la page mentionnant Hange, et lui tendit le magazine.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent. Le prenant délicatement des mains de Levi, il parcourut l'article. Sur le côté, il y avait une photo d'Hange. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours des grosses lunettes, les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille, et ses yeux marron vivaces et curieux.

Levi s'assit à côté de lui, et Eren lui rendit le magazine.

« Tu devrais essayer de l'appeler, tu sais, proposa Eren. Ou un truc du genre.

— Mais je… Je ne sais rien d'elle, souffla Levi. Son passé, où elle vit, son numéro, si elle a une famille…

Il serra les poings. Eren posa sa main sur la sienne, et Levi leva la tête, pour le regarder.

— Ça me semble être que des excuses tout ça, remarqua Eren. Tu sais qu'elle travaille à l'Australian Institute of Marine Science. Tu as même son nom ici, et tu peux probablement avoir son email ou son numéro sur le site de l'institut.

— J'ai peur qu'elle ne souvienne pas, avoua Levi.

Eren lui sourit gentiment, et caressa sa joue.

— Tu m'as dit une fois, il y a très longtemps que si tu devais faire un choix, choisis la route que tu ne regretteras pas, rappela-t-il. Si tu ne l'appelles pas, tu ne sauras jamais, non ? »

Eren avait raison, réalisa-t-il. Ses yeux glissèrent vers la photo d'Hange dans le journal. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ok, il pouvait faire ça. Il allait faire ça. Eren le regarda se lever avec un sourire encourageant.

Une fois armé du téléphone et du numéro, il s'assit sur le lit, pendant qu'Eren lui donnait un peu d'intimité en allant préparer le diner.

* * *

Levi n'avait pas eu Hange tout de suite (dans ce monde, appelée Madison Wright) car aucun d'eux n'avait pris en compte le décalage horaire. Le téléphone avait sonné dans le vide, avant qu'une voix robotique lui informe que l'Institut n'était pas ouverte si tard dans la nuit.

Il s'était donc installé à la table, content de juste regarder Eren cuisiner pour le moment. Il cuisinait bien mieux que lui, et aimait ça de toute façon. Levi n'aimait pas vraiment cuisiner. Mettre ses mains dans la nourriture, les taches, les odeurs plus ou moins alléchantes, tout cela n'aidait pas à rendre la cuisine comme un de ses activités préférées.

Il avait donc rappeler plus tard, et avait bataillée pour parler au Dr. Wright. La réceptionniste avait seulement accepté de prendre son nom et de demander à Hange de le rappeler. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais finalement, plus tard, vers 11 heures, son téléphone avait sonné.

« Oui, hallo ?

— _Levi ? Oh mon dieu, ta voix fait si jeune!_ S'était exclamée Hange. _Quel âge tu as ? Où vis-tu, maintenant ?_

Le débit de parole d'Hange n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle parlait même presque plus vite maintenant, et Levi eut presque du mal à la comprendre avec son accent australien. Il sourit parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point Hange lui avait manqué.

— Tais-toi un peu, binoclarde, je te comprends pas, la coupa-t-il.

Il entendit son rire, et il put sentir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il se força à ne pas pleurer.

— _Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'as manqué, mon petit nain grincheux,_ souffla Hange, si différent de son flot de paroles habituel.

— Tu m'as tout sauf manqué, binoclarde, lui jeta Levi, mais même lui pouvait entendre la tendresse dans sa voix.

— _Oooh, tu es trop mignon,_ se moqua son amie. _On a tellement de choses à se raconter Levi! Tu as une vie de choses à me dire!_

Et Levi ne put s'empêcher de ricaner au jeu de mot, car c'était vrai, il avait une vie entière à lui raconter.

— Je veux bien te dire quelques détails, Hange, mais il va falloir le faire sur skype ou un truc de ce genre, parce que t'appeler des Etats-Unis va me couter la peau du cul.

— _Ok, attends pas de problème!_ »

Une fois leurs skypes échangés, Levi lui répondit sur son téléphone. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, et, confortablement installé dans les draps et le portable contre l'oreille, il se mit à lui parler.

Il lui parla de son enfance, comme était-ce de grandir sans père, que sa mère dans cette vie était douce et aimante. Il lui parla de son adolescence, la façon dont il s'était senti mal dans sa peau, comment il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de vraiment appartenir quelque part. Il lui parla du patinage, qui lui faisait tant penser au 3DMG. Il lui parla ensuite de sa rencontre ave Eren, de son choix presque fou de partir comme ça, d'un coup, de disparaitre. Il parla de cette nuit, lorsque soudainement ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus.

Il lui dit aussi qu'ils avaient retrouvés Armin et Annie. Hange ne parut pas surprise de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, Hange lui fit remarquer que lorsqu'ils avaient voulu la capturer dans l'autre monde, Annie avait précisé qu'elle acceptait de suivre Armin parce que c'était _lui_ et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Levi supposa qu'en effet cela avait du sens.

Il hésita à lui dire pour lui et Eren, mais il n'eut finalement pas besoin. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait deviné, mais elle lui avait demandé brusquement, sans préambule depuis combien de temps ils sortaient ensemble. Cinq mois était la réponse, et elle n'avait plus posé aucune question après, ce que Levi avait trouvé étrange.

Ce n'était pas grave. Levi avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie. Un peu différente peut-être, mais c'était sa voix, son rire, son humour, tout ce qui lui avait manqué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il l'écouta parler de ses recherches, ses découvertes excitantes sur le monde océanique, les profondeurs noires et froides du fond des océans, des merveilles que renfermaient les eaux de notre planète.

Il s'endormit la voix d'Hange sonnant comme une berceuse, le téléphone contre l'oreille, un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Eren se réveilla au son de portable. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il voulut d'abord se tourner pour pouvoir chercher son portable du regard, mais il remarqua que Levi s'était enroulé autour de lui, un bras autour de sa taille, une jambe par-dessus les siennes, son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Abandonnant cette idée, il tata juste sa table de nuit jusqu'à qu'il sente la forme rectangulaire de son téléphone du bout des doigts.

C'était un numéro inconnu.

Il fronça les sourcils mais décida de décrocher.

« Oui, allo ?

— _Eren ?_

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Sans oublier que cette personne l'avait appelé Eren et non William.

— Oui c'est moi, et vous êtes ?

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, juste assez long pour qu'il se demande si son interlocutrice n'avait pas raccroché.

— C'est Annie.

Toutes traces de sommeil qui avaient pu restées dans son esprit venaient de s'évaporer maintenant.

— Oh, souffla-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ? Armin va bien ?

— _Hum oui, oui, il va bien,_ assura-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas à propos d'Armin. Je… J'aimerais pouvoir vous parlez. A toi et le Cap- Levi. Toi et Levi_.

— Par téléphone ?

— _Non, non, je… Je suis juste devant ton appartement,_ marmonna-t-elle, embarrassée. _En bas, je veux dire. Sur un banc, en face._

— Oh, euh, ok, tu peux nous attendre une petite demi-heure ? Demanda Eren. Il faut que je réveille Levi et qu'on se prépare.

— _Je peux attendre,_ dit Annie. Je _suis celle qui est venue à l'improviste après tout. _»

Il réveilla Levi en déposant des baisers papillons sur son dos. Levi grommela, et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Eren secoua la tête avec un sourire, et entreprit de lui souffler dans l'oreille.

Levi ouvrit les yeux en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qu'Eren put traduire comme : _T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller si tu tiens à ta vie._

« Annie vient de m'appeler, l'informa Eren. Elle voudrait nous parler. »

Levi grogna, mais finit par se lever.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit café, les trois à une table dans un coin, leur boisson respective devant eux. Annie avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse.

Elle leva finalement la tête, ses yeux d'un bleu glaciale sur eux. A l'exception de ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son visage était impassible. Elle resta silencieuse, même si elle semblait vouloir parler. Levi comprit pourquoi. Elle ne savait probablement pas comment commencer.

Il comprenait. Les mots ne venaient pas facilement aux gens comme lui et Annie. Ils n'étaient pas comme Eren qui savait rallier les gens à sa cause grâce à ses paroles passionnés.

« Je suis venue pour parler de mes… crimes, commença-t-elle finalement, brusquement. Pour m'excuser. »

Il sentit qu'Eren voulait dire quelque chose, mais il attrapa son poignet, le retenant. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait tendance à ne pas penser avant de parler, et ensuite parce qu'il sentait qu'Annie n'avait pas fini.

« Tuer tous ces gens, tous ces innocents, cela ne m'apportait aucun plaisir. J'étais une meurtrière, et je l'ai toujours regretté. »

Le regard d'Annie se perdit loin derrière eux, et Levi se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser.

« Je ne regrette pas vraiment le choix que j'ai fait, pourtant. Ni avant, ni maintenant. J'étais une meurtrière, un monstre. J'avais les mains pleines de sang. Je… J'ai tué pour cette cause. Une fois qu'on a tué, on n'a commis l'irréparable. Ce n'était pas comme si j'aurais pu retourner en arrière. »

Elle rit, mais il n'y avait pas d'humour dans son rire, que de l'amertume.

« Je suis désolée pour ton squad, Levi, s'excusa-t-elle. Si j'avais pu je ne les aurais pas tuer, mais je devais survivre. Je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour atteindre mon objectif. »

Levi la fixa, yeux dans les yeux. Il repensa à Petra, et ses doux yeux noisette. Il repensa à Erd et Gunther et Auruo. Il repensa aux années qu'ils avaient passés dans les souterrains, à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre.

On faisait des choses horribles sans vraiment y penser, lorsque la survie était le seul objectif.

« J'accepte tes excuses, dit-il finalement.

Rien dans son visage toujours impassible ne trahit ce que ressentait Annie à ses mots.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un sourire, petit mais honnête.

— Très bien, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, tu vas ramener ton petit cul avec nous et dormir sur le canapé parce que tu as des putains de cernes sous les yeux, et que si tu es venue en voiture tu as pas dû dormir beaucoup de la nuit. »

Il sentit qu'Annie voulait refuser, mais il la fit taire d'un regard noir.

« Et tu appelleras Armin parce que je suis sûr qu'il est mort d'inquiétude. »

Annie détourna les yeux, pour cacher sa gêne, mais hocha la tête.

Juin

Levi, allongé sur le ventre, pouvait profiter d'observer le visage d'Eren à sa guise, celui-ci s'étant endormi après leurs activités plutôt… fatigantes. Il se laissa admirer le dos musclé découvert, se demandant brièvement comment Eren pouvait avoir une peau aussi bronzée après six mois d'hiver.

Il se tourna doucement sur le côté, essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant. Heureusement, Eren était du genre à dormir comme une souche. Il leva la main, et délicatement, posa son index entre ses deux sourcils. Il suivit lentement l'arcade de son sourcil gauche, cercla son œil, pour descendre le long de l'arrête de son nez. Il effleura la courbe de sa bouche, et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il les sentit s'entrouvrir.

« Une fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Murmura Eren, les coins de ses lèvres recourbées.

Il n'avait même pas ouvert ses yeux.

— Et si que je t'avouais que c'est le cas ? » Susurra-t-il, se sentant légèrement provocateur.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Eren ouvrit les paupières soudainement pour le fixer. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres, et Levi put sentir la pointe familière de l'anticipation se loger dans son estomac.

Eren caressa son flanc, avant de poser sa main sur sa hanche. Levi amena la sienne à l'arrière de sa nuque, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres glisser les unes contre les autres dans un mouvement languide.

« Alors je te dirais que c'est une proposition à laquelle je ne peux résister, » répondit finalement Eren, dans un chuchotement.

Il les fit tourner, de façon à ce que Levi se retrouve allonger sur son ventre, posant sans hésitation une main sur ses fesses.

C'est ce moment-là que le téléphone d'Eren se mit à sonner. Levi jura. Quel con s'était imaginé que c'était une bonne idée d'appeler son petit-copain à minuit un vendredi soir ? Il se laissa rouler sur le lit, redonnant sa liberté de mouvement à Eren.

Celui-ci tendit le bras pour attraper son portable sur la table de nuit, et vérifia le correspondant. Il décrocha.

« J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour m'appeler, Armin. »

Levi était pratiquement sûr qu'il y eut un rire à l'autre bout du fil. Eren rougit, légèrement. Son meilleur ami avait dû faire une remarque taquine.

Il ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux, et Levi fronça des sourcils, se préparant au pire. Il fit le tour des mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils pouvaient recevoir, mais voyant le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Eren, il laissa tomber. Une bonne surprise, alors ?

« Je te le passe, alors. Ce serait mieux que tu lui dises en personne.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Articula-t-il silencieusement. Eren ne fit que lui sourire mystérieusement avant de lui tendre le téléphone.

— Hey, Armin, dit-il.

— _Levi_! S'exclama le blond. _J'ai une super bonne nouvelle!_

— Une super bonne nouvelle ? Répéta Levi, un peu douteux, car Armin et lui n'avaient habituellement pas la même définition de "bonne nouelle".

— Ton squad! Je l'ai retrouvé, l'informa Armin, tout excité.

Il resta un moment silencieux, laissant l'information prendre tout son sens, en réaliser les conséquences.

— Que… Comment ? Parvint-il seulement à demander.

— Annie et moi on est allés voir un opéra et ils se trouvent que Petra est chanteuse d'opéra, expliqua Armin. Gunther est un danseur classique. Je n'ai pas vu les autres, par contre. Mais ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Levi, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ne fit que jeter un coup d'œil à Eren qui rayonnait, un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Tu leur as parlé ? Demanda-t-il.

— Non, avoua Armin, avec regret. On ne pouvait pas aller dans les loges. Mais tu dois sûrement pouvoir les contacter! Si on explique qui on est, je suis sûr qu'on aura une réponse en un rien de temps. »

Levi savait qu'il était parfaitement possible, même en sachant que Petra et les autres étaient vivants, qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à les contacter. Peut-être ne se souvenaient-ils pas, peut-être ils ne voulaient rien à voir avec lui. Il essaya de ne pas penser à cette possibilité.

Mais avait-il vraiment quelque chose à perdre ?

« Ok, Armin, accepta Levi. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir leurs noms et le nom de leur troupe ? »

Une fois Hange retrouvée, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'organisent de tous se rencontrer.

La liste d'anciens camarades s'allongeait maintenant. Il y avait eux deux bien sûr, mais aussi Armin et Mikasa. Annie, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa.

Hange, Erwin, et aussi Mike, qu'Hange avait rencontré alors qu'il était en vacances en Australie.

Levi avait même contacté Hitch pour lui demander si elle souhaitait venir. Elle avait répondu qu'elle d'autres choses à faire, et Levi se dit qu'elle semblait peut-être plus gentille, mais qu'elle n'avait, au fond, pas beaucoup changé.

Hange, toujours zélée, avait déjà choisi où ils allaient tous se rencontrer. C'était un hôtel, dans le sud-ouest de la France, tout proche de la mer. Lorsque Levi lui avait demandé pourquoi celui-ci et pas un autre, elle avait évité de répondre, disant seulement que c'était une surprise.

Cela ne rassurait pas spécialement Levi.

En plus du stress de la préparation du voyage, vint s'ajouter celles des examens d'Eren. Levi, même quand il rentrait tard le soir, le trouvait souvent plié en deux, les yeux sur un de ses livres, une tasse de café froid devant lui.

Ce côté-ci d'Eren n'avait pas changé. Il était déterminé, et voulait réussir, au point qu'il s'oubliait lui-même, au risque de se blesser ou de détériorer sa santé.

Ces soirs-là, il obligeait Eren à lâcher ses livres, lui préparait à manger (car bien sûr, dans sa frénésie, Eren avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre de café) et finalement le poussait jusqu'au lit, peu importe les protestes qu'il recevait.

Mais la fin du mois arriva, et avec elle, la fin des examens, laissant un Eren épuisé mais fier de lui, et un Levi rassuré que son petit-ami n'allait plus passer de nuits blanches penchés sur ses notes.

Juillet

Levi vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien le plus important. Passeport, carte d'embarquement, son porte-monnaie, son portable, les clés de l'appartement, l'adresse de l'hôtel, et leurs réservations.

Eren le regarda faire avec amusement.

« Tout va bien, Levi, assura-t-il. Nous avons toutes nos affaires. Nos valises sont enregistrées.

— Je sais, » grommela-t-il.

Il fronça des sourcils, et décida que regarder ses pieds étaient une activité très intéressante.

Eren s'accroupit devant lui. La situation devait être plutôt ridicule, réalisa Levi. De un les sièges de l'aéroport n'était pas haut, et lui-même n'était pas grand, à l'inverse d'Eren. Et tout ça juste pour foutre sa frimousse attirante dans son chant de vision.

Levi n'aurait pas dû trouver ça mignon. Il décida d'ignorer cette pensée.

Eren prit sa main, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Nerveux ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne savait pas déjà.

Levi ne fit que détourner les yeux, en confirmation silencieuse.

« L'avion est le moyen de transport le plus fiable, tu sais. Tu as plus de chances d'avoir un accident en traversant la rue qu'en prenant l'avion. »

Ce n'est pas comme si Levi ne le savait pas. Seulement, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prenait l'avion, et il ne pouvait pas empêcher le stress qui venait avec la nouvelle expérience.

Eren frotta leurs nez ensemble avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y eut une vive inspiration sur leur gauche, et ils levèrent la tête pour voir une jeune femme les regarder avec un air si choqué que s'en était presque comique.

« Gay, » murmura-t-elle, tellement fort pourtant, que c'en était même pas discret.

La scène lui fit repenser à cette animé qu'Eren lui avait fait regardé quelques jours plus tôt, ou une pauvre fille innocente s'était embarqué dans un club d'hôtes parce qu'elle avait cassé un vase.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Eren le regarda avec un sourire, visiblement soulagé que Levi se soit détendu. Levi déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour le remercier de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Détendu, il était maintenant plutôt confiant en son habilité à entrer dans l'avion sans avoir l'air trop nerveux.

Ou c'est au moins ce qu'il crut avant qu'une voix féminine les invitent à embarquer, et que la réalité de sa situation lui revienne en pleine face.

Il garda son expression la plus neutre possible, et si Levi écrasa la main d'Eren dans la sienne, celui-ci ne dit rien.

Il pouvait le faire, se répéta-t-il en boucle. Au moins, pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait l'impression que savoir parlait français était vraiment utile.

Définitivement pas la meilleure des consolations…

* * *

**Finalement, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. Désolée pour ce retard ridiculement long.**


	9. Ce n'est que la fin d'une histoire

_Une histoire n'a ni commencement ni fin. Nous choisissons arbitrairement un point de notre expérience et, partant de ce point, nous regardons en arrière ou en avant.  
_(La fin d'une liaison, Graham Greene)

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait nerveux. Une anxiété qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, pourtant.

Ils attendaient leurs valises. Eren n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'avion, ce qui leur avait gagné quelques regards insistants. Pas obligatoirement mauvais. Curieux, peut-être. Levi s'en foutait.

Il savait que chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait un peu plus de sa réunion avec Hange. Celle en chair et en os.

Une voix féminine annonça leur vol en français. Cela lui faisait étrange d'entendre sa langue maternelle parlée par quelqu'un autre que sa mère.

Enfin, il vit sa valise sur la tapis roulant. Celle d'Eren était juste après. Ils s'approchèrent du tapis. Eren lâcha sa main pour pouvoir attraper la valise. Il fit de même, grimaçant au poids. Cela faisait plutôt beaucoup de vêtements, une semaine.

« Tu as tout ? » Lui demanda Eren.

Il hocha la tête.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie. Eren regardait tout autour de lui, les yeux brillants. Il semblait jeune, soudainement, ressemblant au gamin de quinze ans qui était venu à lui, dans une autre vie, des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant l'extérieur des murs.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie, il était impossible de rater Hange.

Elle cria leur nom, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, attirant les regards tout autour d'elle. Elle avait un grand sourire, des grosses lunettes perchées sur son nez, et avait à peine changé physiquement par rapport à leurs vies précédentes.

C'était différent de ne pas la voir dans un écran d'ordinateur, pour une fois.

Elle se mit à courir vers eux les bras grands ouverts. Levi, résigné, lâcha sa valise pour ouvrir les bras, lui aussi. Hange se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par la taille.

Le prenant par surprise, elle le souleva, et il se retint de justesse de faire un bruit proche d'un couinement. Son rire joyeux dans son oreille, et celui d'Eren qu'il pouvait entendre venant de derrière lui, le retint de lui ordonner, en termes peu amicaux, de le reposer.

Il resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Hange le fit tourner quelques secondes, comme un enfant, riant et joyeuse, et Levi cacha son sourire dans le creux de son cou.

Finalement, Hange le laissa partir. A peine ses pieds au sol, elle le bombarda de paroles.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir, Levi! Toi aussi, Eren, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas pareil de vous voir dans l'ordi. Regarde-toi, Levi. Tu es si jeune, et tout léger. J'arrive pas à croire que je puisse te porter maintenant! Tu étais tout compact avant. Tu manges assez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tata son flanc, et se tourna brusquement vers Eren.

« Il mange assez, Eren ? Demanda-t-elle. Et ne me mens pas!

— Oui Hange, il mange assez, la rassura Eren, avec un sourire amusé.

— Oh, c'est bien alors, marmonna-t-elle en hochant la tête. Et toi Eren, si beau. Et ces yeux, un vrai charmeur. Tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles, c'est un miracle que Levi ait réussi à t'attraper.

Levi croisa les bras, et lança un regard meurtrier à son amie.

— Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en mes capacités, grommela-t-il.

— Oh mais j'ai confiance en tes capacités, Levi, contra-t-elle. Je sais juste que tu n'es pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler charmeur.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Eren rit.

— Ça m'avait manqué de vous voir vous chamailler comme ça, avoua-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi! S'exclama Hange, avant de jeter ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Eren lui lança un sourire, et tendit un bras vers lui.

— Câlin de groupe ?

Levi soupira, mais accepta silencieusement. Il s'approcha, glissant un bras autour de la taille d'Hange, et se collant à Eren. Celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne, et la serra gentiment.

C'était bon de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Le voyage de l'aéroport de Bordeaux jusqu'à l'hôtel ne dura qu'une grosse demi-heure. Il fallait dire que la conduite d'Hange était pour le moins… efficace. Voire dangereuse. Levi était tout sauf surpris.

L'hôtel où ils devaient rester était charmant. Il n'était pas grand, seulement deux étages, en blanc et rouge bordeaux, typique de la région. Devant, il y avait un jardin parfaitement entretenu, et très mignon, avec une balançoire au fond, une jolie arche sur laquelle un rosier grimpant s'était entortillé, du lierre sur la façade gauche du bâtiment. De l'autre côté, un véranda en fer forgé. Pour faire simple, une maison sortie d'un conte de fée.

Ils suivirent Hange à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Levi l'écoutant distraitement parler de ses dernières recherches sur une créature marine dont il était incapable de se souvenir du nom. Il était habitué à l'entendre divaguer sur diverses sujets, et cela arrivait à Eren aussi de monologuer lorsque le sujet l'intéressait particulièrement.

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas à la réception, déclarant qu'elle savait déjà dans quelle chambre ils restaient. Elle sortit une clé de la poche arrière de son jean pendant qu'ils attendaient dans l'ascenseur de monter jusqu'au deuxième.

Chambre six. Au moins, raisonna Levi, il y avait peu de chances que l'un d'eux se perde dans l'hôtel.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer, alors, » leur dit Hange avec un clin d'œil.

Levi lui lança un regard noir, mais après une vie et quelques mois maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment d'effet. Eren rit silencieusement, et tira les valises dans la chambre.

Il y avait un grand lit deux places contre le mur, aux draps blancs brodés, simples et élégants. Deux tables de nuits en bois, des lampes avec un abat-jour orange, pour aller avec le thème de la chambre.

Levi enleva ses chaussures avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Avec un soupir de plaisir, il se laissa tomber en arrière. Il entendit le rire amusé d'Eren sur sa gauche.

« Il est confortable ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Levi hocha la tête.

Eren fit le tour du lit, et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur la table de nuit. Suivant l'exemple de Levi, il abandonna ses chaussures au sol, avant de grimper sur le lit. Il s'avança vers son petit-ami, lui souriant en voyant que celui-ci le regardait à l'envers, la tête en arrière pour le suivre des yeux.

Eren se pencha, jusqu'à que leurs nez s'effleurent. Finalement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Levi, avant de se relever. Une main lui attrapa la nuque l'en empêcha, collant leurs bouches de nouveau ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une poignée de minutes ainsi, à l'envers, avant qu'Eren, dans un mouvement presque gracieux, se tourne, passant une jambe au-dessus de Levi pour se mettre à califourchon sur son ventre.

Levi devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'hésita pas à faire remonter ses mains le long des cuisses d'Eren, jusqu'à les glisser sous ses fesses, faisant sourire son petit-copain contre ses lèvres.

Au moment où Eren était bien parti pour débarrasser Levi de son t-shirt, il y eut des toquements. Confus, ils se séparèrent, encore incertains de s'ils avaient bien entendu. La personne toqua de nouveau, les assurant que oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les attendait sur le palier.

Eren se leva avec un grognement, et expira un bon coup pour rassembler ses esprits. Levi se releva sur le lit, choisissant de commodément placer un coussin entre ses jambes croisées.

Hange leva un sourcil, souriant avec amusement en voyant un Eren aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux joues légèrement rouges lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Désolée de vous déranger dans vos… activités, s'excusa-t-elle, son ton indiquant qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas. Mais j'aimerais t'emprunter Levi. Je dois lui présenter deux personnes importantes.

— C'est quoi ça comme genre d'explication, binoclarde, se plaignit Levi, se levant du lit. C'est vague et on sait toujours rien.

Hange eut un sourire malicieux.

— Je ne peux pas te dire plus ou je gâcherais la surprise, se défendit-elle.

— J'aime pas les surprises.

— Je te promets que tu vas aimer celle-ci.

Levi croisa les bras et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Est-ce qu'Eren peut venir ?

Hange rit et fit un clin d'œil à Eren.

— Bien sûr qu'il peut venir, assura-t-elle.

— Ok, concéda Levi, je veux bien venir. »

* * *

Levi n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas les surprises. Contrairement à Eren, qui était impulsif et adorait qu'on le surprenne, Levi n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'inattendu, l'impossibilité de contrôler les évènements.

Eren voyant ça, attrapa sa main pour passer un pouce sur ses phalanges.

« T'inquiète pas, Lee, le rassura-t-il. Tu connais Hange, elle ne te ferait pas de mal.

Levi fronça des sourcils, fixant le dos de sa meilleure amie qui sautillait presque d'excitation.

— Je sais, » admit-il à contrecœur.

Ils suivirent Hange jusqu'à l'arrière de l'hôtel, au rez-de-chaussée, dans ce qui semblait être un petit appartement privé. Elle sonna à la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que du silence, jusqu'à que des bruits de talons se fassent entendre à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme éblouissante. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Levi, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise, portant la main à sa bouche.

Elle était bien plus âgée que dans ses souvenirs, probablement plus vieille d'une douzaine d'années, et bien différente de la gamine dont il se souvenait. Ses yeux émeraude, qui avaient semblé lui manger le visage lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente, donnait maintenant à son regard mature une touche malicieuse et charmeuse. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en grosses boucles flamboyantes sur ses épaules et dans son dos comme des flammes venant lécher le bois.

« Grand-frè… Levi, » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle leva la main, comme si elle voulait le toucher, mais laissa retomber son bras. Levi était pétrifié. Il entendit Eren murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Je crois que je reviendrais plus tard. » Il n'y fit pas attention, envouté par la femme devant lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire hésitant.

« Tu es… bien plus jeune que ce dont je me souviens, blagua-t-elle gentiment. Et peut-être plus petit ?

— Je… (Il hésita, et souffla profondément.) Je ne suis pas plus petit, grogna-t-il. C'est toi qui est plus grande, Isabel.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, elle éclata de rire, et ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent.

_Oh_, pensa-t-il, _comme Eren_. Il se demanda distraitement si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'affection qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour lui, même dans leurs vies précédentes.

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité d'y penser plus car Isabel l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte étouffante. Il se crispa quelques instants avant de se laisser faire et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Est-ce que…, commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta.

— Est-ce que Farlan est aussi là ? » Finit Isabel pour lui, et Levi hocha la tête.

Elle le lâcha, s'écartant de lui de quelques pas, et cria le nom de Farlan. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'une tête apparaisse par une des portes de l'appartement.

« Quoi Isa- _Oh_. »

Farlan fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, les yeux posés sur Levi. Et avec ses yeux gris, sa mâchoire anguleuse, ses épaules ses pommettes hautes, il était _attirant_. Ce n'était pas que Levi ne remarquait jamais le charme d'autres hommes, mais c'est qu'en général, ils ne se trouvaient pas être son protégé d'une vie précédente qui avait toujours été un adolescent lorsque qu'il avait été…

Il essaya de repousser la pensée intruse, mais une fois dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, et elle envahit son cerveau, sournoisement, _je les ai tués_, retournant son estomac, _je les ai tués_, _c'est ma faute_, le noyant dans sa culpabilité, _c'est ma faute, je les ai tués, je les ai tués, je les ai tués-_

« Pardon, pardon, pardon, c'est ma faute, je… je vous vous ai tués, tout est ma faute, » s'étouffa-t-il presque sur les mots.

Lui qui se comportait bien plus mature que son propre âge, sentit qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un gamin à ce moment précis. On n'est pas adulte à dix-huit, on fait seulement semblant d'en être un.

Deux mains attrapèrent gentiment son visage, et un pouce caressa sa joue.

« Non, non, Levi, non, refusa Isabel d'un ton net. Regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, et ni moi, ni Farlan avons pensé cela ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

— Mais c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes sortis des murs, tenta-t-il de rappeler.

Farlan posa une main sur son épaule.

— Non, Levi, ce n'est pas _à cause_ de toi, mais _grâce_ à toi, déclara-t-il.

— Vous êtes fait bouffer par un titan, souffla Levi, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de conviction derrière ses mots.

— Et on est monté à la surface pour la première fois, on a pu voir le ciel, on a pu voler, même si c'était court, contra Farlan. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas.

Isabel lui frotta la tête et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

— Tu ne nous as pas tué Levi, promit-elle. Tu nous as rendu libres. Tu nous as donné un futur, un vrai, pour la première fois de nos vies. Tu nous as donné de _l'espoir_. »

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, lui serra la main, et embrassa sa joue.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

— Mouais, marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

— Besoin d'un petit réconfort? » Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les bras ouverts.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Farlan qui le regardait lui aussi en souriant.

Isabel le prit dans ses bras, et Levi glissa un bras autour de sa taille, laissant l'autre ouvert pour Farlan qui les rejoint, entourant leurs épaules. Levi en profita pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Farlan, et de rattraper la main d'Isabel.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la véranda de l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent Eren étalé sur un des sofas, apparemment bien plus intéressé par ce qui se passait dehors que les explications excitées et difficilement compréhensibles de Hange. Il fallait dire que l'exosquelette des crevettes n'était probablement pas le plus intéressant des sujets.

Il leva la tête dès qu'il les entendit arriver, ses yeux se fixant directement sur Levi. Il y avait une question dans son regard, et Levi s'obligea à lui faire un petit sourire pour le rassurer. L'effet fut immédiat : il put voir la tension quitter les épaules d'Eren, et ses poings se desserrer.

Eren se leva, marchant jusqu'à eux. Levi prit une inspiration et fit un pas vers lui.

« Eren, je voudrais te présenter Isabel et Farlan.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent. Même s'il ne savait pas les détails, il savait qui ils étaient, et qu'ils avaient été tués bien avant qu'Eren rencontre Levi dans leurs vies précédentes. Il sourit, tendit une main.

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, salua-t-il. Levi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

— Vraiment ? S'étonna Farlan, avec un petit rire. Je suis Farlan.

Il prit la main d'Eren, et la serra, un sourire poli sur le visage.

— _Eren_, répéta Isabel, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Levi n'a jamais parlé de toi, par contre.

— Isabel, grogna Levi.

Farlan posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

— Voyons Izzy, ce n'est pas une façon de rencontrer des nouveaux gens, la réprimanda-t-il, gentiment.

Elle hocha des épaules.

— Pas mon problème, déclara-t-elle. Je veux savoir qui t'es.

— Son petit-copain, révéla Eren, déterminé.

— Quoi !? S'exclama Isabel, stupéfaite.

Hange, qui avait vu que la conversation commençait à dégénérer, posa une main sur les épaules d'Eren et Isabel.

— Voyons, voyons, pas la peine de se battre, tenta-t-elle de les calmer. Vous ne voulez pas un petit gateau? Farlan les a faits, ils sont délicieux!

— Qu'est ce qu'un… gosse comme toi veut avec mon Levi ? Cracha Isabel, ignorant les tentatives d'Hange.

— _Ton_ Levi ? Persifla Eren. Il n'a pas été ton Levi depuis que tu t'es fait bou…

— EREN! » Cria Levi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Eren, maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait failli dire, n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, mordillant sa main, une habitude qui lui était restée de sa vie précédente. Les yeux d'Isabel voyageaient entre Levi et Eren, oscillant entre confus et énervés. Farlan secouait la tête, embarrassé. Hange semblait juste désolée, tenant la boite de biscuits contre sa poitrine.

Levi soupira.

« Farlan, Isabel, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, après… après votre mort, je suis resté dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Eren était l'un de mes subordonnés, révéla-t-il.

— Il était absolument adorable! Lança Hange, pour diffuser la tension.

Levi ricana en voyant Eren rougir.

— Donc Eren, tu es aussi un… réincarné, déduisit Farlan.

— Hum, oui, confirma-t-il. Mon vrai nom est Will. William.

Isabel parut un peu rassurée. Jusqu'à qu'elle fronce les sourcils, et regarde Levi avec un air suspicieux.

— Attends mais Eren est ton petit-copain, et il était ton subordonné, et en général les nouvelles recrues ont à peine quinze ou seize ans, raisonna-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, Levi! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça!

Eren pencha la tête légèrement, montrant qu'il ne suivait pas. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour comprendre.

— Non, non! Ce n'était pas comme ça entre Levi et moi! Balbutia-t-il. Il était plus intéressé par Erwin que par moi de toute façon…

— Erwin !?

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, » soupira Levi, sentant déjà un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

Isabel le regardait avec un air horrifié, Eren avec un air désolé, et Farlan et Hange tentaient juste de retenir leurs ricanements.

* * *

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Levi pour tout expliquer et calmer Isabel. À la fin, elle n'était plus sur le point d'étrangler Eren et semblait un peu plus calme, même si elle continuait régulièrement de lui envoyer des regards noirs, qu'Eren lui rendait sans hésitation.

Farlan fit remarquer, intelligemment (comme souvent), que c'était probablement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient autant qu'ils se battaient comme ça. Levi, en repensant à Jean, était plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Ils se chamaillèrent toute la journée, décidant de se battre sur des choses ridicules, et finalement, retombant sur un jeu de Monopoly pour se départager. Farlan, Levi et Hange jugèrent bon de ne pas les déranger et allèrent discuter dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, une heure et demi plus tard, ils trouvèrent les deux endormis sur le canapé, la tête d'Eren sur l'épaule d'Isabel.

Hange se retint de laisser échapper un cri excité pour de ne pas les réveiller. Elle sortit son portable, et prit une photo (ou quinze, c'était impossible de savoir avec elle).

Ils étaient mignons l'un contre l'autre, devait avouer Levi. Il était content qu'ils aient enfin réussi à faire la paix, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les réveiller. Farlan, voyant son hésitation, lui proposa de le rejoindre sur le balcon de sa chambre, expliquant qu'il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Hange s'excusa, expliquant qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle leur fit un bisou sur la joue, leur souhaita bonne nuit, et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Levi suivit Farlan.

Son ami s'appuya sur la rambarde, allumant une cigarette. Il prit une inspiration, puis expira doucement la fumée. Levi la regarda s'envoler doucement dans la nuit claire.

« Tu as l'air heureux dans cette vie, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Je le suis, avoua-t-il, d'une petite voix. Eren est… Pas parfait, mais… Je… Je l'aime.

Farlan eut un petit rire, et la fumée de sa cigarette s'échappa de sa bouche en petites bouffées.

— Levi, amoureux. Qui y aurait cru ?

— Pas moi, admit Levi.

Farlan lui regarda du coin de l'œil, puis sourit.

— Je suis content pour toi. »

Levi détourna les yeux avec un air renfrogné, les joues rouges. Il regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un nuage en vue, et il était plein d'étoiles en vues. Elles semblaient légèrement différentes de celles qu'il pouvait voir à Wilburton.

« Toi et Isabel ? Demanda-t-il.

Farlan secoua la tête.

— Ça n'a pas vraiment marché entre nous, lui apprit Farlan. Je l'aime, vraiment. Et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi mais… Les sentiments qu'on a l'un pour l'autre ne sont pas romantiques.

Levi le regarda du coin des yeux. Farlan avait l'air calme, et il ne semblait pas déranger ou triste. Il était rassuré.

— C'est…hum…cool que ça se passe bien entre vous, marmonna Levi.

Farlan rit, et se tourna vers son ami.

— Je vois que tu es devenu un peu plus sentimental dans cette vie, » se moqua-t-il, gentiment.

Levi fit la moue, heureux que la pénombre de la nuit cache ses joues rouges. Farlan le décoiffa, frottant le haut de sa tête dans un geste affectif, et il lui lança un regard meurtrier qui ne fit que sourire plus grand son ami.

Il secoua la tête, croisa les bras, et d'un pas décidé, rentra dans l'hôtel. Eren était toujours endormi mais sa tête était tombée de l'épaule d'Isabel sur le canapé. Il s'approcha en quelques pas, et s'accroupit devant lui. Conscient du regard de Farlan sur lui, il hésita à le réveiller en le pinçant. Il décida contre, finalement. Ce n'était pas comme si son ami ne savait pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en profitant pour passer son pouce le long de son sourcil. Eren ne bougea pas, ne laissant qu'un expiration plus profonde s'échapper. Il laissa ses ongles gratter gentiment la nuque, sachant très bien que la base de son crane était sensitive. Eren grogna, et ouvrit deux yeux plein de sommeil.

« Hey, marmonna-t-il, d'une voix plein de sommeil.

Il fit un petit sourire, inconsciemment, à la simple vue de Levi.

— Hey, répéta Levi, à son tour. Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé. Il faudrait que tu montes dans notre chambre.

Eren se frotta les yeux, et bailla.

— Ok, » murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, jetant un regard confus autour de lui, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Levi prit sa main, et le tira gentiment vers l'ascenseur. Eren suivit sans protester, apparemment trop ensommeillé pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Levi se tourna vers Farlan et lui fit une petite vague de la main pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Son ami lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Levi guida Eren jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le lâcha quelques secondes pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Eren laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il caressa ses cheveux, puis trébucha à l'intérieur, le poids d'Eren sur lui.

Il le porta à moitié jusqu'au bord du lit, puis le poussa sur le matelas. Eren avait les yeux fermés, et semblait sur le point de se rendormir assis.

« Eren, l'appela Levi. Il faut que tu enlèves ton jean au moins pour dormir.

— Mmmh, Levi, souffla Eren. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Levi secoua la tête, et déboutonna le jean d'Eren.

— Oui je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il, affectueusement. Maintenant si tu pouvais m'aider et lever tes fesses pour que je t'enlève ton pantalon. »

Son petit-ami se souleva légèrement, et Levi en profita pour faire glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, et enleva son t-shirt. Les nuits étaient encore légèrement fraiches, mais le lit avait un drap. Cela suffirait. Il poussa son épaule, et Eren se laissa tomber sur le matelas, trop fatigué pour résister.

Levi se déshabilla à son tour, et se glissa sous les draps, se collant contre le dos d'Eren. Celui-ci se retourna avec un grognement, et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Alors qu'il pensait qu'Eren était bel et bien endormi, son petit-ami murmura :

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Levi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— On sort déjà ensemble, Eren.

— Oh, cool, j'ai de la chance… »

* * *

Levi se réveilla frissonnant. La nuit avait refroidit l'atmosphère, et il n'y avait pas la présence d'Eren et de sa peau naturellement chaude pour le réchauffer. Il se releva, resserrant les draps autour de lui. Il chercha son petit-ami des yeux, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de la salle de bain, c'est pourquoi Levi jugea qu'il n'y était probablement pas non plus.

Il se leva et attrapa le pull d'Eren, qui était confortable et dont les manches étaient trop longues, lui permettant de recouvrir ses mains. Il remarqua alors que le courant d'air qui l'avait réveillé venait de la porte-fenêtre ouverte de la chambre.

Eren se trouvait sur le balcon, habillé d'un vieux t-shirt et de son caleçon, fumant tranquillement, appuyé sur la rambarde.

« Hey, le salua Levi.

Eren se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit. Il éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis tendit la main pour caressa sa tête.

— Tu as un épis, dit-il, amusé.

— T'as tête entière est un épis, Eren, » rétorqua Levi.

Le brun rit, et il sentit les coins de ses lèvres se recourber sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Eren glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le tirant vers lui, et Levi posa ses mains sur ses épaules par habitude. Il fit un petit son de contentement en sentant les lèvres d'Eren contre les siennes.

« Merci pour le show, mais on en avait vraiment pas besoin! »

Surpris, ils se séparèrent, et regardèrent en bas. A l'entrée de l'hôtel se tenait Armin avec un sourire satisfait, Annie blasée comme toujours, et Mikasa les bras croisés, un sourcil arqué dans un geste si _Ackerman_ qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Contente de voir que toi et ton gnome vont bien, dit-elle.

Elle avait un accent japonais quand elle parlait anglais que Levi trouvait très drôle et n'avait pas hésité à pointer depuis qu'Eren et elle avaient commencé à communiquer, quand elle faisait des blagues moqueuses sur sa taille.

— Hey, Armin, hey, Annie! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Mikasa! » Les salua Eren avec une vague de la main et un grand sourire.

* * *

Connie et Sasha arrivèrent une heure plus tard, habillés pour l'été, les deux semblant sortir d'une pub pour les années 80 avec leurs couleurs fluo, accompagnés des lunettes de soleil en forme d'étoile de Sasha, et des bracelets multicolores au poignet de Connie.

Levi jugea que cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les chemises hawaïennes d'Hange.

Une fois les affaires de tout le monde installées, il faisait chaud. Il était presque midi, et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Levi avait depuis longtemps abandonné le pull d'Eren pour un simple t-shirt et son maillot.

Ils avaient tous prévu d'aller à la piscine à l'arrière pour se rafraichir, à l'exception de Farlan qui devait préparer le repas. Plusieurs lui avaient proposé de l'aide, y compris Levi, Eren et même Annie, mais il avait strictement refusé. Ils avaient finalement abandonné, le laissant à ses poêles et casseroles.

Levi avait opté pour flotter paresseusement dans l'eau à l'aide d'un bouée. Bras croisés sur le tube, son corps dans l'eau, il regardait Eren jouer au badminton contre Connie. Il avait abandonné son t-shirt, et Levi ne se gênait pas pour profiter de la vue de son dos musclé, et de ses longues jambes.

Les filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées, prenant un peu plus de temps pour enfiler leurs maillots. Levi suspectait qu'elles devaient juste discuter de leurs copains, ou frères, ou connaissance masculines respectives.

Armin lisait tranquillement sur un des transats au bord de la piscine. Blanc comme il était, une fois qu'Eren avait fini de couvrir Levi de crème, Armin avait demandé à son meilleur ami de lui faire son dos également. Levi devait avouer qu'il était secrètement un peu jaloux de la peau caramel d'Eren.

Il tourna sur lui-même dans la piscine en entendant des voix. La première à sortir de l'hôtel fut Mikasa. Même s'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles, Levi était obligé de reconnaitre que dans son bikini rouge, elle était éblouissante.

« Attention, on a un top model dans l'hôtel! Cria Eren en la voyant arriver.

Mikasa le tapa gentiment dans l'épaule.

— Tu vas rendre ton petit copain jaloux, crétin.

— Il sait que je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, » déclara Eren, d'un air faussement solennel, une main sur la poitrine.

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda Levi du coin de l'œil comme pour lui demander pourquoi il sortait avec cet idiot. Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

Sasha choisit ce moment pour sauter sur le dos de Connie, le surprenant, et ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière, leurs rires résonnant tout le long de leur chute, et même une fois par terre.

« Hey, sexy, gloussa Sasha, la tête de Connie entre ses jambes, sur le sol.

— Je crois qu'un ange m'est tombé dessus, » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux pouffèrent, parfaitement conscients du ridicule de leur situation. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas changé, réalisa Levi. Cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir aussi souriants.

Il suivit des yeux Annie et Isabel qui sortirent ensemble, discutant tranquillement. Annie vint s'assoir sur le transat d'Armin qui se releva pour l'embrasser rapidement, puis lui proposa de lui mettre de la crème solaire. Annie accepta.

Isabel vint le rejoindre dans l'eau, s'accrochant elle aussi à la bouée. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat malicieux, et Levi savait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

« Alors, Eren et toi, ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

Levi grogna. C'était _ce_ genre de question. Il ouvrit la bouche, lorsqu'il y eut un petit cri excité, et il leva la tête pour voir Hange sauter dans la piscine. Il se protégea des éclaboussures avec un bras.

Hange ressortit de l'eau à un mètre d'eux, et vint s'accrocher elle-aussi à la bouée. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Je suis très investie dans la vie romantique de Levi, se justifia-t-elle.

Isabel pouffa.

— On est deux alors.

Levi secoua la tête. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie précédente pour avoir un karma aussi mauvais ? Il grimaça. Mauvais choix de mots.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Soupira-t-il.

Le plus vite il répondait à leurs questions, le plus vite elle le laisserait tranquille.

— Qu'est-ce que j'avais demandé tout à l'heure…? Ah oui! Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ? Répéta Isabel.

— Un peu plus de cinq mois.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête.

—Tu m'as jamais dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, accusa Hange.

Levi pensa à la nuit de ses dix-huit ans, de comment il était parti avec ce presque inconnu, la confiance inhérente qu'il avait eu en voyant ses grands yeux océan.

— À la patinoire, dit-il simplement, car cette nuit là était un trésor que seuls lui et Eren partageaient.

— Détails, détails! Réclama Hange.

Il la fixa avec un regard froid pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en donnerait pas. Hange fit la moue, mais abandonna.

— Ok, puisque tu veux pas nous donner de détails sur cette question, tu es obligée de répondre à la prochaine! Déclara Isabel.

— Je suis d'accord, » se rangea Hange avec elle.

Levi soupira, et se prépara à recevoir des questions vaguement indécentes, voire ignorant complètement le principe de vie privée. Il les regarda chuchoter l'une à l'autre, parfois hochant la tête, se mettant d'accord sur les meilleures questions à lui poser. Elles n'étaient pas très discrètes vu qu'elles se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

Une fois décidées, elles se raccrochèrent à la bouée, des sourires satisfaits sur le visage.

« Première question, débuta Hange. Est-ce que toi et Eren avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

— Oui, dit-il, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le cacher.

Isabel jeta un regard noir à Eren qui le fit rire intérieurement. À quoi elle s'attendait ? Cinq mois, ce n'était pas étonnant. C'était même plutôt normal. Hange ne semblait pas avoir le même problème par contre.

— Est-ce qu'il est bon au lit ? Chuchota-t-elle, comme si quelqu'un s'intéresserait à leur conversation et les écouterait.

— Occupe-toi de ton cul, binoclarde, grogna-t-il, ça te regarde pas.

Hange fit la moue, battant des paupières comme pour l'amadouer. Il l'ignora royalement.

— Est-ce que… dit Isabel, puis elle hésita. Est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

Levi pensa à Eren. Il pensa à la façon sans gêne qu'il avait de chanter les morceaux de pop qui passaient à la radio, ou lorsqu'il tentait vainement de refaire les chorégraphies des clips coréens. Il pensa à sa mère et comment elle avait l'air plus heureuse ses derniers temps parce qu'elle le voyait parfois sourire dans le vide. Il pensa à lui-même, au fait qu'il se sentait bien dans sa peau maintenant, qu'il avait trouvé sa place.

« Oui, je suis heureux. »

* * *

Il sortit de la piscine une heure et demi plus tard. Il commençait à avoir froid, et flotter dans sa bouée sans rien faire finissait pas être légèrement ennuyant.

Il attrapa sa serviette et se sécha, puis mit son t-shirt. Il marcha vers l'hôtel, s'arrêtant juste quelques secondes lorsqu'Eren trouva marrant de le surprendre par derrière et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sursauta, et pour se venger, l'attrapa par le coup et colla un gros et maladroit baiser sur ses lèvres.

D'accord, ce n'était pas une revanche conventionnelle.

Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Eren, prit une douche, se changea, et redescendit. Il alla à la cuisine.

Farlan se tenait dans la cuisine, un livre de recettes dans les mains. Cela sentait divinement bon.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa-t-il.

Farlan leva la tête et lui sourit.

— Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-il. Tu peux m'aider à faire le gâteau. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à mélanger une mixture de beurre, sucre, lait et farine avec un fouet, vêtu d'un tablier, pendant que Farlan faisait doucement fondre du chocolat dans une casserole.

Il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix venant de la salle multimédia de l'hôtel. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Eren, Isabel, Armin et Hange avaient décidé de se lancer dans une partie de Mariokart. Au moins, de cette façon, ils pouvaient se battre l'un contre l'autre sans faire de mal à personne.

À part peut-être à leurs oreilles, vu le nombre d'insultes que Levi put entendre.

Une fois la mixture du bol formant une pâte compacte et sans grumeau, Farlan ajouta le chocolat, demandant à Levi de ne pas s'arrêter de mélanger.

Il put entendre Eren s'énerver contre le jeu, et rigola. Il était vraiment compétitif. Et peut-être un peu mauvais joueur aussi. Il remarqua Farlan le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ?

— Rien, rien. Je ne t'ai pas entendu souvent rire, c'est tout. »

Il y eut soudainement un cri venant de l'autre salle.

« J'y crois pas! Fit la voix caractéristique d'Eren. C'était toi depuis le début, Armin! Tu nous as manipulé! »

Eh bien, ils semblaient ne pas s'embêter au moins.

* * *

Il s'était caché dans sa chambre à l'arrivée de son ancienne équipe. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt à les voir.

C'était peut-être enfantin, d'agir comme ça, mais il décida qu'avec qu'une seule enfance pour deux vies, il pouvait se le permettre. (Il ignora la petit voix de sa conscience lui disant que c'était ridicule.)

Eren le trouva sur le lit à jouer sur son portable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant tendrement derrière son oreille, les mèches tombées dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas les éviter pour toujours, lui dit Eren.

Levi fronça du nez et lui lança un regard noir.

— Je peux toujours essayer, défia-t-il.

Cela fit rire Eren. Il s'allongea sur le lit, posa sa tête sur le ventre de son petit-ami.

— Donc tu ne veux pas les voir ? Demanda-t-il.

— Non… Si! Se corrigea Levi. Je veux dire… J'ai envie de les voir mais je ne vois pas pourquoi eux voudraient me voir.

Eren fit un petit son de compréhension.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir sans leur demander, pointa-t-il.

Levi baissa les yeux vers son petit ami avec un air renfrogné.

— T'es vraiment un petit con manipulateur, grogna-t-il, attrapant le nez d'Eren.

— Aïe, aïe, Levi! Geignit-il, mais il souriait de toutes ses dents. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas leur parler ?

Levi soupira.

— Juste… un d'eux pour le moment, dit-il. Je ne suis pas prêt pour les voir tous ensemble.

Eren se releva d'un coup.

— Ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui attend depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte. »

Levi voulut attraper Eren, mais celui-ci sauta du lit vers la porte lui lançant un clin d'œil joueur.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un de ses anciens subordonnés, avant de se glisser par l'entrebâillure.

« Je vous laisse discuter! » Lança-t-il, avant de disparaitre.

Petra se tenait dans la chambre. Si son apparence physique avait changé, la douceur de ses yeux noisette était toujours la même. Là où Isabel avait gagné une beauté sensuel et explosive, Petra avec l'âge, avait développé une charme élégant, une beauté plus candide. Une peau pâle, des traits fins et féminins, des lèvres légèrement roses, une silhouette délicate, une apparence de poupée.

Levi ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es jolie, » marmonna-t-il, et immédiatement voulu se taper la tête contre un mur à la maladresse de ses mots.

Petra eut un petit rire, et vint s'assoir sur le lit du même côté que lui. Le tissu de sa robe fleurie vint se froisser sur ses jambes.

« Merci, » dit-elle, de sa voix douce.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quelle point elle lui avait manqué, et soudainement il eut envie de pleurer. Il le regarda remettre une de ses mèches blond vénitien derrière son oreille. Ses ongles étaient peints d'un rose pastel.

« Tu es pas mal non plus, Levi, répondit-t-elle, lui lançant un petit sourire malicieux. Plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Levi cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

— T'es pas la première à me le faire remarquer, grommela-t-il.

Petra gloussa.

— Comment va Eren? Demanda-t-elle, un éclat dans ses yeux révélant qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle n'en laissait pas paraitre.

— Toujours aussi chiant, répondit Levi, détournant les yeux.

Petra hocha la tête.

— Je vois, » dit-elle, se prêtant au jeu.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence tendu entre eux. Puis Petra posa une main sur son bras.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, admit-elle. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. »

À ses mots, Levi ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il se mordit la lèvre pour les empêcher de couler, mais il put les sentir rouler sur ses joues. Petra resta figée par la surprise quelques instants, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, et essuya tendrement ses larmes de son pouce. Levi put sentir l'instinct maternelle qu'elle avait toujours eu dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle caressa ses cheveux, murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Ils restèrent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Levi se sentit finalement prêt à sortir. Les retrouvailles avec Erd, Oluo et Gunther furent amusantes et joyeuses. Levi ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les quatre lui avaient manqué. Il fit aussi la connaissance de la fille de Petra et Olua, une petit beauté de trois ans aux grand yeux ambrés. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui tirer les cheveux sous les rires de tout le monde.

Levi présenta Eren comme son petit-ami. Aucun d'eux ne fut surpris. Il leur en fit la remarque. Petra cacha son sourire derrière sa main.

« Tu as toujours été plus… doux avec lui, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'était peut-être de l'amour romantique mais tu avais de l'affection pour lui, parfois même de la tendresse. »

Il s'était rendu compte avant qu'il avait une affection particulière pour Eren, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il le traitait comme les autres. Ses souvenirs n'étaient probablement pas exactement objectifs.

Ses yeux suivirent Eren alors qu'il venait de se jeter sur Armin qui était tranquillement sur le canapé. Le blond lâcha un petit cri de surprise et essaya de faire tomber Eren de ses genoux mais en vain. Levi ne put retenir le petit sourire qui vint courber ses lèvres.

Oui, Petra avait sûrement raison.

* * *

Levi ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière d'Eren à côté de lui.

Il s'assit et vérifia l'heure. Il n'était que trois heures. Il se demanda pourquoi il était réveillé. Le lit était confortable, il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux toilettes et Eren était resté de son côté. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne se recoucherait pas de suite. Il était bien réveillé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren sur sa gauche. Il dormait sur le ventre, le drap froissé dans le creux de son dos laissant visible sa peau doré. Levi suivit doucement du doigt la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Eren ne bougea pas.

Il se glissa hors du lit et attrapa un t-shirt au sol. Il avança à pas feutrés vers la porte-fenêtre. Il sortit, frissonnant à la température fraiche de l'extérieur.

« Levi! »

Il sursauta. C'était Hange qui venait de l'appeler d'un chuchotement peu discret. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents sur son balcon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Demanda-t-il.

Elle leva un carnet couvert de notes.

— J'étais en train de travailler, puis j'ai perdu la notion du temps, expliqua-t-elle.

Il soupira. C'était en effet bien le genre de choses qu'elle pourrait faire.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu peux encore avoir une nuit correcte, conseilla-t-il.

Elle hocha les épaules.

— T'inquiète, c'est pas comme si ça sera la première fois que je fais une nuit blanche! »

Ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant.

Elle ferma son carnet et rangea ses stylos dans sa trousse.

« Tu devrais venir de ce côté! Suggéra-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il y avait peut-être un demi-mètre de vide entre leurs deux balcons.

— J'ai pas que ça à foutre, refusa-t-il.

Hange gloussa.

— C'est pas comme si t'avais un emploi du temps très chargé à trois heures du mat', » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Pourtant, il grimpa tout de même sur la barrière pour sauter sur le balcon d'Hange. S'amusant à ses dépends, comme souvent, elle l'attrapa à son arrivée, souriant de toutes ses dents. Levi la repoussa, grimaçant.

Il s'assit sur des chaises sur le balcon, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Hange prit place en face de lui.

« Tu travaillais sur quoi? Demanda-t-il.

Hange ouvrit son carnet pour lui montrer des schémas de créatures marines, des lignes de calculs et des notes.

— Tu sais que 90% des océans sont encore inexplorés? (Il hocha la tête.) Mon équipe et moi-même, on essaye de deviner à l'aide de la science, le genre de créatures qu'on pourrait trouver dans les bas-fonds.

— Ça ressemble un peu à de la science-fiction, remarqua Levi.

Hange rit.

— C'est vrai, j'imagine, admit-elle. Mais il y a tellement de science derrière que ce n'est plus vraiment de la science-fiction. »

Hange ne le regardait pas. Elle avait les yeux sur son carnet, mais elle semblait ne pas le voir. Elle était calme, presque douce. Ou aussi douce que Hange puisse être. Levi se demanda si c'était à cause de l'heure. Tout semble exagéré pendant la nuit, le moindre son, le moindre mouvement parait bien plus que ce qu'il est. Peut-être ne ressentait-elle pas le besoin d'afficher autant son excitation à cause de ça.

Elle ferma son carnet, mais son regard était perdu dans le vide.

« Je pensais à nous, avant que tu arrives, dit-elle.

Levi fronça des sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

Elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Tu sais, pour une scientifique comme moi, le monde, l'univers est régi par des probabilités, expliqua-t-elle. Cette planète est une probabilité. Tu es une probabilité. Ta combinaison génétique, tu avais une chance sur 2 puissance 46, ce qui fait plus de 700 000 milliards de possibilités! »

Elle pausa un instant. Levi se demanda où elle voulait en venir.

« Je refuse de croire en une destiné, déclara-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. La Terre, l'humanité, nous n'étions pas destinés à être vivants. Nous ne sommes que le fruit du hasard, de probabilités qui, sur cette planète, se sont alignées pour créer la vie.

« Et pourtant, je pense tout de même que cette univers, d'une certaine façon, aime bien les histoires d'amour. Il y a sept milliards d'humains sur cette planète. Tu aurais pu naitre n'importe où, et ta chance de trouver Eren aurait été de une chance sur sept milliards. Si on compte Armin aussi, et Petra, la chance pour que vous trois trouviez votre partenaire est de une chance sur 343 milliards. Mais si maintenant, on augmentait cette chance ? Eren et toi vous viviez proches. La probabilité pour que vous vous rencontriez était donc infiniment plus haute. Vous vous êtres rencontrés cette nuit-là, mais vous vous êtes déjà probablement déjà croisés auparavant. Vous auriez pu vous rencontrer plus tard, aussi. »

Elle s'arréta un instant, comme pour faire une pause dramatique. Levi connaissait assez Hange pour savoir que ce n'en était pas une. Elle avait juste besoin de penser une seconde, de choisir ses mots.

« Je ne crois pas en un Dieu, Levi. Mais si je dois croire en quelque chose, je veux croire en cette théorie un peu folle et un peu naïve. »

C'était joli de penser comme ça. Il avait envie de croire lui-aussi.

« Tu l'appellerai comment alors, cette théorie ? Demanda-t-il.

Hange lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, comme si elle avait oublié pour un moment qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle secoua le tête, puis sourit.

— La théorie des probabilités romantiques, souffla-t-elle.

Levi sourit.

— C'est un beau nom, dit-il. Mais peut-être que ton univers ne compte pas que l'amour romantique. N'importe quel amour peut marcher. Je t'ai trouvé, non ? »

Hange le regarda, estomaquée. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, et elle renifla bruyamment.

« Non, non, Hange! Ne pleure pas, » paniqua Levi.

Il lui caressa la tête avec hésitation. Le surprenant, Hange l'attrapa par la taille, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il se crispa d'abord, mais se détendit graduellement, allant même jusqu'à poser sa joue contre les cheveux de son amie.

Il faisait chaud à la plage. Levi fut content du chapeau de paille que lui avait donné Petra.

* * *

Même si _donner_ était un euphémisme. Petra en le voyant l'avait réprimandé comme un enfant, puis avait forcé le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Tu veux que je te mettre de la crème dans le dos ? Lui proposa Eren.

Levi ricana, amusé.

— Je vais supposer que tu n'as aucune arrière-pensée.

Eren le regarda de ses grands yeux océan, souriant.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-il, innocemment.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, et roula sur le ventre.

— C'est bon, éclate-toi, » céda-t-il.

Eren mit un peu de crème dans sa main, et s'appliqua à bien recouvrir la peau pâle de son petit-ami. Levi se laissa faire, profitant des mains d'Eren sur ses épaules et son dos.

« Levi ?

— Mmh ?

— Je te conseille de pas remonter ton maillot de bain parce que tu as un énorme suçon sur l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche, murmura Eren, directement dans son oreille.

— C'est pas vrai! » Cria Levi.

Mais Eren disait la vérité et il sentit son visage se colorer. Il lui cria des insultes en anglais et en français alors que le brun courait vers la mer se retournant une seconde pour lui tirer la langue. Levi lui dit un doigt en échange, gagnant le regard outré de quelques mères et personnes âgées autour de lui.

Il finit d'étaler la crème, puis s'installa sur sa serviette, sur le ventre, et ouvrit son livre.

Il se réveilla quand une main caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi. En même temps, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il avait acheté ce livre deux jours plus tôt un peu au hasard pour avoir quelque chose à lire pendant les vacances, mais le bouquin était particulièrement ennuyeux.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Eren lui souriant gentiment.

« Hey, dit-il.

— J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda Levi.

Eren haussa les épaules.

— Nah, t'inquiète, assura-t-il. Peut-être vingt minutes ? »

Levi hocha la tête et s'assit. Il s'étira, baillant. Il eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il remarqua Eren qui le regardait. Le jeune homme croisa son regard et rougit mais lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu veux venir avec moi dans l'eau ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Eren lui fit un grand sourire et prit sa main. Levi se laissa tirer dans l'eau, grimaçant à la température.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus pieds, il s'accrocha au cou d'Eren, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Son petit-ami attrapa ses cuisses pour le soutenir, même si avec l'eau il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Eren déposa un baiser rapide sur son épaule. Levi allait l'embrasser lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous l'eau.

Ils ressortirent, toussant, cherchant le coupable. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de fouiller longtemps parce que Connie et Sasha pouffaient peu discrètement sur le gauche.

Levi se détacha d'Eren pour attraper Connie et entreprit de le couler en appuyant sur ses épaules, sous les cris du garçon. Il ne prit que quelques secondes à Eren pour se venger de Sasha, et vint aider Levi. A eux deux, Connie n'avait aucune chance.

« Bien joué, partenaire! » S'exclama Eren, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il claqua un bisous mouillé et salé sur les lèvres de Levi, puis nagea jusqu'à ses amis d'enfance. Levi le regarda couler Armin sans aucun mal, le prenant par surprise, mais Mikasa ne se gêna pas et le poussa plusieurs fois sous l'eau, décrétant qu'elle le faisait payer pour avoir coulé le "pauvre Armin qui ne peut pas se défendre" avant de le laisser partir. Le blond avait fait la moue et avait déclaré qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul, entièrement rouge.

Ils quittèrent tous la plage environ une heure plus tard. Levi ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre du sable qui se glissait partout.

La peau d'Eren avait foncé. Il lui fit la remarque alors que le brun retirait son t-shirt pou aller prendre une douche. Eren lui fit un clin d'œil:

« Tu veux me rejoindre et voir jusqu'où mon bronzage va ? »

Levi grogna d'embarras et lui lança un coussin qu'Ere n'eut aucun mal à esquiver.

(Cinq minutes plus tard, il le rejoint quand même.)

* * *

La fin de la semaine approcha bien plus vite que Levi aurait voulu. Il passa le reste des vacances à aider Farlan à cuisiner, jouer à Mario Kart contre qui voulait, et se moquer d'Eren et de ses essais plus ou moins déplorables d'Eren de tenir debout sur une planche. Même s'il devait admettre qu'à la fin de la semaine il ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour un débutant.

Il fit ses affaires avec le cœur lourd. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu magique à être au bord de la mer, comme si la réalité s'était arrêtée momentanément.

Dire au revoir ne fut pas plus facile. Hange faillit l'étouffer en lui faisant un câlin. Oluo pleura, reniflant horriblement et Levi lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il promit de garder aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Levi lui fit remarquer calmement qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'il l'utilise.

Petra lui offrit son chapeau de paille, lui disant qu'il lui allait mieux à lui qu'à elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant une trace de rouge-à-lèvre, faisant glousser Hange.

Isabelle et Farlan lui firent promettre de leur donner des nouvelles régulièrement, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de prendre un avion pour les Etats-Unis s'ils n'avaient de nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine.

Eren et Armin pleurèrent quand il fallut dire au revoir à Mikasa. Les deux garçons se collèrent à elle, refusant de la laisser partir, pendant qu'elle leur tapotait le dos, murmurant que tout irait bien.

La scène était assez comique pour être honnête.

Hange insista pour lui tenir la main jusqu'à la porte pour son avion à l'aéroport. Levi grommela un peu au début, mais se laissa faire finalement. Eren les regarda avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsqu'il fallut se séparer, il la remercia, l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle caressa sa joue de son pousse, puis le poussa vers son petit-ami. Eren rit gentiment dans son oreille, déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa joue.

Il s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Eren dans l'avion.

* * *

San Diego en Californie était une ville de taille moyenne au bord de la mer. Elle correspondait exactement à ce que recherchait Levi et Eren.

Et il y faisait vraiment chaud en été.

Ils restaient dans la ville pour une semaine pour trouver un appartement. Aujourd'hui était leur premier jour de visite. Eren cherchait la location de l'appartement sur son portable.

Avec sa peau foncée, ses cheveux en bataille, son short, débardeur et ses tongs, Eren ne semblait absolument pas dépareillé avec le reste des habitants. Il n'y avait que son accent pour le différencier.

Le premier appartement était en haut d'une tour. Mais si l'intérieur était beau avec de grandes fenêtres, le prix n'était vraiment pas abordable. Techniquement, Eren aurait pu, mais Levi voulant payer la moitié, refusa.

Le deuxième, dans une résidence à une demi-heure de la plage à pied, était joli. Il avait trois pièces. Eren fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient inviter leurs amis facilement. La salle de bain était peinte d'un horrible vert d'eau, mais l'agente immobilier leur promit que les locataires actuels repeindraient en blanc. Levi n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'en occuper, donc cela tombait bien.

Ils le gardèrent en tête.

Le troisième et dernier de la journée était un peu plus proche de la plage mais n'avait que deux pièces. Il se trouvait dans un petit immeuble où tout le monde semblait se connaitre. Il y avait un petit parc derrière.

L'agent (dans un beau costume bleu) leur présenta l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre, mais elle possédait un balcon assez grand pour faire tenir une petit table et deux chaises. La cuisine avait une ouverture sur le salon et entrée dans le mur, comme une fenêtre.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, un garçon se cogna dans les jambes de Levi. Il leva la tête, clignant de ses yeux châtain presque dorés.

« _Pardon, Monsieur!_ S'excusa-t-il en français.

— _C'est pas grave_, » lui répondit Levi dans la même langue.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.

Un autre gamin vint, son nez et ses pommettes couvertes de taches de rousseur, et attrapa la main de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?! Murmura-t-il, en anglais cette fois.

— J'ai pas fait exprès! Se défendit le premier garçon. Marco_, habla el francés! _(Il parle français!)

— _¿Dijiste que lo siento? _(Tu as dit pardon?)

— _¡Desde luego! _(Bien sûr!) »

Marco s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son ami, puis le tira par la main à travers le couloir, les deux disparaissant au coin, se tenant la main. Eren les suivit des yeux, le regard écarquillé. Levi lui agrippa la main.

« Levi, chuchota Eren. Je crois que c'était…

— Jean?

Eren hocha la tête.

— L'autre garçon est probablement Marco, expliqua le brun. Il est… Tu ne l'as pas connu. »

Levi hocha comprenant ce qu'Eren avait voulu dire sans prononcer les mots.

L'agent immobilier leur laissa quelques minutes pour inspecter l'appartement. Alors qu'ils était seuls dans la chambre, Eren se tourna vers lui.

« Levi, je-

— Oui, Eren, l'interrompra-t-il. J'aime cette appartement aussi et… Ça ne me gênerait pas d'avoir ce crétin de Jean dans les parages. Même en temps que gamin de huit ans. »

Eren lui fit un grand sourire, l'embrassa rapidement.

Ils revinrent vers l'agent qui tapait sur son téléphone. Eren reprit une expression sérieuse, tournant rapidement vers Levi, pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Nous sommes intéressés par l'appartement. »

* * *

Levi se réveilla au bruit la porte d'entrée se refermant. Il cligna des yeux, se retourna pour échapper aux rayons du soleil. Il entendit les pas feutrés des pieds nus d'Eren.

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre. Levi cligna des yeux. Eren lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour frotter son nez contre le sien. Il sentait comme la mer et le soleil, et ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

« C'était comment?

— Super! S'exclama Eren. Mais l'eau était froide.

— On est en octobre et t'es parti à six heure du mat', tu t'attendais à quoi? Grommela-t-il.

Eren retira son t-shirt et le jeta dans le panier de linge sale.

— Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Levi bailla et sortit du lit. Il se déshabilla, et se glissa dans le douche. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine d'Eren. Le rire d'Eren sonna grave contre son oreille. Il laissa Eren lui laver les cheveux, faisant un petit bruit de plaisir.

Ils finirent de se savonner puis sortirent. Levi tendit une serviette à Eren, puis commença à se sécher.

« Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai promis de faire des pancakes à Jean et Marco, le prévint Eren.

— Tant que vous nettoyez derrière vous, je m'en fiche. »

Eren eut à peine le temps de commence la pâte que les deux gamins se jetaient déjà dans l'appartement. Eren attrapa Jean par l'arrière du t-shirt.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, sale gosse? Grogna-t-il. Tu toques pas et tu dis pas bonjour ? C'est comme ça que ta mère t'a élevé ?

Levi sourit à l'échange. Marco cacha son rire derrière sa main.

— Bonjour Levi, bonjour Eren, dit celui-ci avec un sourire.

— Bonjour Marco, bien dormi ? Demanda Levi, poliment.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

— Marco lui a dit bonjour, Jean, le réprimanda Eren, pointant sa cuillère en bois vers lui. Tu as intérêt à faire pareil ou t'as pas de pancakes.

— Quelle autorité, ricana Levi.

Eren lui lança un regard noir.

— Bonjour, » marmonna Jean.

Eren leva les yeux au soleil et le ébouriffa les cheveux. Il glissa un pancake dans son assiette et Jean lui fit un grand sourire.

Levi mangea tranquillement ses propres pancakes. Il vérifia l'heure. Il devait partir dans dix minutes. Il prit son sac, y mit ses affaires de sport, ses patins, et le reste de ce dont il aurait besoin. Eren l'accompagna à la porte. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il put sentir le sourire d'Eren contre ses lèvres.

« Amuse-toi bien à donner tes cours, lui souhaita-t-il.

— Mmh, merci. »

Avant que la porte se referme, il put entendre les voix de Jean et Marco.

« Pourquoi il lui a fait un bisous ?

— Parce qu'ils sont a-mou-reux, Jean. »

Il secoua la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
